La Pequeña Melodia en Medio de la Oscuridad
by Ryuzaki Uchida
Summary: Debido a varios sucesos del pasado Honoka decide tomar una oportunidad en una academia de música para ver si puede olvidar esa gran cicatriz de su pasado,Varias cosas suceden tanto en su nueva vida como a sus amigas por su partida,las cosas han cambiado y dos años después Honoka decide volver a su hogar a ver que cosas le depara el destino.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

-0-

Prologo

-Bueno como decirlo de manera correcta para empezar esta historia todo se remontaría a mi mitad de segundo año en Otonokizaka,habíamos ganado ya el love live,todas se encontraban felices y más aún siendo que la mayoria de

mis compañeras se habian confesado sus sentimientos hace poco.

Nozomi y Eli lo dijeron con confianza y las apoyamos luego siguieron Rin y Hanayo-chan,Luego las más problemáticas se juraron su amor Nico se declaró a maki de una manera muy cursi.

Y ya para el final Umi-chan se le declaro a Kotori-chan sabiendo que ya no podía ocultar más lo que sentía,bueno dejando eso de lado la directora nos dejó tomarnos un receso al haber terminado el campeonato.

Aunque todo pintara alegría y felicidad y un buen futuro,no todo es color de rosas,vi algo que acabó con mis pocas ganas de seguir con u's y así se dieron las cosas:

-Umi:Rayos asi que esa inmadura de Honoka quiere irse de u's solo por un estúpido resfriado y porque nos dijo que seriamos mas felices sin ella que le pasa

-Kotori:No se que pasa por la cabeza de Honoka-chan,pero umi ella debe tener un motivo para irse,no creo que solo sea por eso.

-Umi:tonterías kotori,acaso crees que alguien tan despistada como honoka tendría un motivo serio para irse de aquí.

-Kotori:parece que no la conocieras,se que cometio eso de lo que no les gusta hablar a ninguna de las 2 pero,no hay razón para que la trates asi.

-Umi:Ella era la que debio haberlo pensado antes de hacer las cosas,de todos modos aun siento la soledad y la tristeza y como ella nos hace falta.

-Kotori:Entiendo lo que dices,y se que es difícil superarlo pero se que podras salir adelante,asi que ya déjalo.

-Umi:Dejarlo como quieres que lo deje si Minako murió por su culpa.

Eso que escucho honoka fue suficiente para irse corriendo a su escondite secreto en la escuela,un pequeño claro que quedaba detrás del colegio al llegar allí se desahogó llorando.

-Honoka:me sentía triste,vacía no sabia como describir lo que sentí verdad era tan mala siendo líder de Muse y con mis responsabilidades ellas no saben por lo que he tenido que pasar aparentando una actitud estupida y de felicidad.

Y así era Kousaka Honoka se había enterado de que era adoptada y que sus padres biológicos habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico,este

Suceso había ocurrido hace 3 años antes de entrar a otonokizaka

Ocurrió durante los 3 años que estuvo distanciada de sus mejores

amigas,aunque aparentara ser una chica atontada y feliz con madera de buen líder en realidad esto era una máscara de lo que realmente era como describirlo?

Era una chica quebrada por dentro,su felicidad? Hace mucho se había ido de sufrir tantas traiciones en su secundaria por ser de una familia poderosa solo la buscaban por interés,y eso sumado a la muérte de sus padres verdaderos pues verán ella hace mucho no los veía por su trabajo como importantes músicos de una banda de jazz.

Así que se quedaba junto con su hermana en la familia de sus tíos quienes desde aquel suceso se habían vuelto tutores legales de las hermanas Kousaka,Yukiho se adaptó rápido y con ayuda de ellos y su amiga alisa había logrado superar el trágico suceso.

Pero su hermana era otra historia,decía que lo había superado

lo cual era mentira,Yukiho a veces al entrar a su cuarto la veía llorando mientras abrazaba una foto de sus padres además de encontrar rastros de parecer su hermana se había cortado últimamente,se sentía muy mal de no poder ayudarla además de que honoka le dijo que no le comentará esto a nadie.

Se sentía muy mal y las palabras de sus mejores amigas habían sido la gota que había derramado el vaso. Dejó un cuaderno escondido en un pequeño locker en la azotea de la escuela y se fue a firmar su solicitud de abandono de otonokizaka.

Le rogó a la directora Minami que no revelará los motivos de su partida y así sin más se fue sin despedirse al llegar a casa le comentó esto a Yukiho y le dijo a sus tíos que quería volver a la antigua casa de sus padres en new york.

Que quería estudiar música para Mejorar sus habilidades de canto y aprender a usar la guitarra de su amado padre,al principio se opusieron pero luego de ver que era lo que ella deseaba cumplieron su deseo.

 **Hola a todos soy nuevo en esto,acepto criticas y sugerencias para proximos capitulos,por ser nuevo aqui os dejare subidos este prologo y dos capitulos.**


	2. La Pequeña Pluma Vuela Lejos

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

-0-

Capítulo 1:La pequeña pluma vuela lejos

-Todo estaba listo su boleto de avión y el poco equipaje q consideró necesario además de una tarjeta de crédito que sus fallecidos padres habían dejado para emergencias y claro la guitarra de su padre que ahora era suya.

Era una Gibson LP 69 negra le había puesto de nombre Hitori,dio un último respiro antes de embarcar se despidió de su hermana y de sus tíos y abordó el avión serían unas largas horas de viaje de Japón a Estados Unidos.

-Mientras Tanto en la Residencia Tojo

Eli y Nozomi estaban teniendo una cena con los padres de esta segundo y surgió el tema donde les preguntaron sobre eso de ser school idols y sobre sus amigas

Al terminar la cena nozomi y Eli tenían un mal presentimiento pero no

Le prestaron atención y se dedicaron a disfrutar del momento dándose caricias en el cuarto de nozomi.

Para que quede claro las de 3er año y honoka tenían una muy buena relación las 3 eran como sus hermanas mayores que nunca tuvo

Elichika:la estricta con los deberes pero amable y comprensiva con ella

Nico:su compañera de travesuras y su consejera

Y por último

Nozomi a quien quería mucho además de que está la salvaba de problemas y le ayudaba en sus momentos de crisis y la encubría

Cuando hacia bromas.

-Big Apple New York 8:00 pm

Honoka acaba de llegar y un chofer de la familia Kousaka la esperaba y la recogió llevándola a su antigua casa donde la esperaban las cocineras y el

Personal de la mansión además del jefe de mayordomos que la crió de pequeña un chico guapo rondando los 25 años pelinegro y alto llamado Sebastian Dafoe.

-Sebastian:Bienvenida ama honoka hace mucho no nos veíamos,vaya que has crecido té pareces mucho

A tus padres,ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ti,ven pasa a dentro y me dices cómo te fue en Japón.

Así ambos entraron a la mansión Kousaka la cual quedaba ubicada en unos terrenos circundantes al central park.

La mansión era hermosa tenía un corte renacentista por dentro,tenía 3 grandes comedores y salones para fiestas de alta sociedad además de contar con 18 habitaciones y una cocina con los mejores chef de Occidente y una piscina cubierta en la parte trasera de la misma junto con un pequeño estudio de música de sus padres y una puerta secreta que llevaba a un viñedo subterráneo.

Despues de contarle lo que hizo durante la muerte de sus padres Sebastián se enojo por las chicas que la maltrataron así y sobre lo dicho por sus amigas,aunque se alegró un poco de que hubiera sido feliz por un tiempo gracias a eso de ser idol.

-Honoka:y bien eso sería todo Sebastián

-Sebastian:ya veo eres fuerte pequeña has sabido sobreponerte a las dificultades,ya me informaron para que has venido y los trámites a la academia musical están listos iniciaras tus clases mañana así como un amigo de tu padre se encargará de ayudarte a aprender a tocar guitarra.

-Honoka:Gracias no debías tomarte esas molestias Sebastian,y no no es cierto soy una débil y cobarde por dejar todo atrás.

-Sebastian:tonterías no debes menospreciarte tus padres no les gustaría verte así,sigue adelante y busca una razón para seguir un nuevo camino.


	3. La Partida de la Novena Musa

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

-0-

Capítulo 2:La partida de la 9 musa

(Este capítulo será la reacciones de las amigas y la gente cercana a Honky preguntándose el porque de su partida)

Tokio 4:45 de la tarde Distrito de akiba,Afueras de otonokizaka.

La partida de Honoka al principio había sido un misterio,pero cuando supieron la verdad a medias del porque hubo reacciones variadas.

Eli se dirigía a acompañar a alisa a casa de la familia Kousaka y al ir dejarla noto a Yukiho actuar extraña pero no le presto atención.

Nozomi se levantaba de su cama quitándose la pereza de encima y miro sus cartas viendo que venían tiempos difíciles y luego fortuna lo cual se le hizo extraño pero decidió pensar que hará un error en su formó de hacer el tarot así que no le tomo importancia.

Por su parte Nico se alistaba para su 3ra cita con maki,estaba muy emocionada irían a un parque de diversiones

Hablando de Rin y ℋanayo estás dos estaban en un restaurante comiendo ramen y arroz,estaban pensando como estarían sus rivales de a-rise después de que les ganaron.

Por su parte Kotori notó extraña a si madre,pero decidió evitar contestarle la pregunta pensando que no era nada.

Y Umi estaba practicando en el dojo de su familia con su arco,sin embargo había una sensación de preocupación en su corazón que no desaparecía.

Y por última la chica que había pasado de tener una rivalidad amistosa a una gran amistad con Honoka,nada más y nada menos que Kira Tsubasa.

El lunes había llegado y las clases volvían a empezar,al principio a las chicas no se les hizo extraño no ver a Honoka aunque umi sospechaba ya que su maestra no llamo a lista a Honoka.

-Umi:talvez vaya a preguntarle más tarde a la directora a ver si sabe algo

-Kotori:Honoka-chan nunca había faltado ni una vez quién sabe que le habrá pasado me preocupa un poco.

En eso la madre de Kotori se encontraba un poco inquieta en su oficina

:Kousaka-san vaya problema en que me has metido no sé cuánto tiempo más se pueda ocultar tu partida.

12:30pm Receso de las estudiantes

En la azotea con las de 3er año

-Nozomi:nee nicocchi no se te hace raro que Honoka-chan no haya llegado aun?

-Nico:pues la verdad es que tienes razón donde se habrá metido esa pequeña cabeza hueca.

-Eli:Ehh chicas ese no es un cuaderno de Honoka?

-Nico:tienes razón pero deberíamos mirar para estar seguras.

En eso abrieron la portada y decía diario de Kousaka Honoka y empezaron a leer a detalle.

-Eli:No puedo creerlo porque no sabíamos nada de esto,de haberlo sabido,de haberlo sabido...

Eli Rompió en llanto siendo consolada por Nozomi

-Nozomi:Honky jamás nos dijo nada pudo haber sido para no preocuparnos pero rayos no tenía que afrontar tanto dolor y eso tipo de situaciones.

-Nico:aquí dice que los señores de la tienda no son sus padres sino sus tíos y que sus padres eran unos músicos famosos que murieron en un accidente el cual por lo que veo la afectó mucho y luego dice...

No esto no puede ser hay pensamientos suicidas escritos aquí además de que dice que escucho a Kotori y Umi diciendo cosas que no se esperaba oír de ellas.

En ese momento el resto de las chicas iban llegando a la azotea.

Al ver la escena preguntaron qué pasaba y Nico muy enojada le tiro el cuaderno a umi a lo que maki vio que esta empezó a llorar corriendo a abrazar a Nico mientras está lloraba en silencio en su pecho,mientras que las otras cuatro leyeron el cuaderno y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia.

-Nico:cómo rayos le iban a decir eso a Honoka insensibles,que pasaba por sus cabezas cuando dijeron eso

-Kotori:pero no fue con intención de herirla ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba allí,además estabas también discutiendo los aspectos en los que era buena.

-Eli:Pues al parecer hubo un malentendido eso parece.

-Rin:pobre Honoka-chan no entendió como ha podido soportar esto.

A lo que ℋanayo. Y maki vieron algo sospechoso en una página era una doble hoja donde decía una carta de despedida de Honoka a su hermana tras leerla más o menos tenían una idea de a dónde había ido.

Pero que podrían hacer no podían ir a new york así como así además en unas semanas empezarían las prácticas al love live.

Al parecer las musas se encuentran en una situación peliaguda.


	4. Una Nueva Meta,Un Nuevo Camino

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

-0-

Capítulo 3:Una nueva meta,un nuevo camino.

New York,10:00 am,mansión Kousaka

-Honoka:Bueno es hora de empezar un nuevo día o eso me gustaría decir pero ni ganas tengo ya.

-Maid:Kousaka-sama el desayuno está servido baje porfavor.

En eso Honoka se fue a bañar mientras una de sus maids le dejaba un nuevo cambio de ropa.

-Honoka:Ahh esa ducha fue refrescante,oh ya veo así que un cambio de estilo,bien no me viene mal de hecho me gusta.

El nuevo estilo de Honoka consistía en llevar una boina negra sin su coleta ya que su cabello había crecido bastante y lo llevaba suelto además de llevar una bufanda roja con un abrigo negro y una camisa beige con una falda negra acompañada de unas medias rojas y sus botas negras.

-Sebastian:Honoka-sama el auto ya está listo para llevarte a la academia.

-Honoka:Ya bajo,tienes listo mis papeles?

-Sebastian:si pero deberías apresurarte vas a llegar tarde si no sales ahora.

-Honoka:ok aquí voy lista.

En eso Honoka se metio al auto negro era un Roll's Royce,el auto arranco y se dirigía a la academia de música y arte llamada Lightning Spark.

Al llegar ella se despidió de su chofer y se dirigió a las puertas de la academia donde iniciaría un nuevo camino en su vida.

Se dirigió al recibimiento de estudiantes nuevos y en eso le hablo a un chico rubio ojiverde.

-Honoka:hola gracias por saludarme

Eres nuevo al igual que yo como te llamas?

-Arthur:Hola me llamo Arthur soy bueno tocando la batería y vengo de Inglaterra me interesaba esta escuela.

-Honoka:oh ya veo yo soy Kousaka Honoka y soy japonesa vengo buscando un nuevo camino en mi vida soy buena en el canto y estoy retomando mis lecciones de guitarra.

-Arthur:así que de Japón y con esas habilidades,dime cuál es tu comida favorita y tu músico favorito.

-Honoka:Comida favorita?,supongo que el pan y músico preferido el guitarrista y compositor Joe Satriani.

-Arthur:veo que encontré una nueva amiga con gustos similares te diré algo búscame después de la ceremonia y te presentaré un grupo de amigos.

Después de la ceremonia el rector y dueño de la academia el señor Steve dijo que estaba feliz de recibir nuevos talentos y esperaba que fuera un buen año.

Pasando a Honoka ella estaba buscando a arthur en un pasillo y vio unas escaleras que con nostalgia llevaban a una azotea que guardaba cierta similitud con otonokizaka.

-Arthur:Te estabas tardando creí que no vendrías Honoka,bueno aquí están los amigos que quería presentarte.

La primera una chica pelirroja llamada Emily Wallace se acercó a Honoka y le dio un apretón de manos y una bienvenida a su grupo de

Amigos.

El segundo era un chico con toques de metalero un pelinegro con pelo

Largo llamado Dominic Moore la saludo.

La tercera era otra chica al parecer también japonesa llamada Reina Koseki era bajita,castaña y de ojos morados,tenía una mirada un poco tosca pero se acercó y la abrazo de la nada lo cual se le hizo raro a todos los presentes y esta le dijo que si no la recordaba que de pequeñas ellas

Jugaban juntas.

A lo que Honoka no podía creer las vueltas que daba la vida y le preguntó qué como había seguido su vida aquí en la gran manzana y le dijo que se había decidido dedicar al bajo y que de vez en cuando visitaba a sus padres en Hokkaido.

Y los últimos eran un par de hermanos mellizos el primero era un chico de estatura media pelinegro con pecas y unos lentes que recordaban a terminator vestía un traje elegante de color café y su nombre era Victor Ibanov al parecer eran rusos y su hermana se llamaba Anastasia Ibanov una chica peliplata de ojos azules muy bonita con un físico que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Eli Ayase,vestía un saco azul con una camiseta negra y un short beige con unas zapatillas chica saludo a Honoka y le dijo que le agradaba su aura.

Al parecer nuestra querida protagonista había conseguido un nuevo grupo de amigos.


	5. La Llegada de Sebastian(Pasado)

**Hola como estan,veo que les esta gustando la historia,asi que tomando la sugerencia de un amigo mio y de un seguidor este capitulo explicara un poco el pasado de sebastian,mas adelante les ire soltando mas informacion de este personaje.**

 **Bueno ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Night Flying:Me encanta que te guste la historia,talvez lo haya amigo y todo se sabra a su tiempo**

 **German6688:Si tomare tus consejos en cuenta,Este capitulo le dara mas protagonismo a sebastian asi como proximos capitulos y por ultimo si mejorare con el tiempo y posiblemente edite los errores que haya en los capitulos.**

 **no siendo mas os dejo con la historia.**

 **Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

-0-

La Llegada de Sebastian(Pasado)

-Bueno como verán vengo de la prestigiosa familia dafoe,yo era un pianista famoso y reconocido en todo el mundo,lo tenia todo una buena vida,familia y amigos,pero entonces lo peor llego,de camino al escenario se escucho un gran estruendo.

-¿Qué pasa Daniel? ¿Por qué detienes el auto?

Daniel:Miralo por ti mismo.

-Al parecer mas adelante se veía la via en llamas y con unos arboles caidos y es asi como mi pasado venia a perseguirme(Años antes de dedicarme de lleno a lo que quería me hice de muchos enemigos en mi trabajo como mercenario,ya sabia yo que tanta felicidad no podía ser posible)

De la nada escuche a uno de mis guardespaldas decir:

!CUBRANSE!

-y unos tipos enmascarados empezaron a disparar contra los 3 autos en los que

nos estábamos transportando,haciendo uso de mis habilidades no me podía quedar quieto y ver como mataban a mis guardas y amigos,y entonces lo recordé

Maria mi hermana venia en el ultimo auto,de repente me entro una gran preocupación y corriendo como pude me trate de dirigir hacia su auto.

-Sebastian:Dame esa pistola,como esta el auto de mi hermana,quien nos esta atacando?

-Lider de los Guardas:Al parecer es ese cabronazo de Ibanov,Demonios nos superen en numero,tenemos que ser rapidos o no saldremos de esta.

-Sebastian:Ok correremos hacia el auto en 3,2,1 !AHORA!

Y abriéndonos paso a tiros veíamos caer tanto a los matones aquellos como a guardespaldas que peleaban valientemente,justo cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al auto, pude ver una estela a lo lejos

!UN MISIL CUIDADO!

Todo paso muy rápido el líder estaba muy mal herido me dijo que siguiera que me cubriría,llegue como pude lastimado hasta el auto(el cual recibió parte del impacto)

Y ahí estaba entre los escombros,Maria estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada para imperdirlo me sentí inútil y empeze a maldecir y con sus ultimas palabras me dijo

-Maria:Eres una gran persona,no has hecho nada malo-tose sangre-ahora vete ya no puedes hacer nada mas,escapa y vive una buena vida hermanito.

Asi fue como mi querida hermana se desvanecio en mis brazos,me entro una ira incontrolable,MALDITOS COMO SE ATREVIERON A HACERLO!

Y me llene de una fuerza inexplicable tome el rifle del suelo y con la pistola empeze a matar a diestra y siniestra a cada uno de ellos,cuando me quede sin balas empeze a usar mi kukri de la suerte(el cual había sido dado por mi padre en viaje que hicimos a Australia) y una explosión me lanzo lejos,eso fue lo ultimo que recordé.

A la mañana siguiente estaba en una cama y al abrir los ojos vi a un señor de pelos anaranjados un poco largos y desordenados(vestia un sueter rojo y un pantalón beige con mocasines negro,era acuerpado y tenia ojos azules además de un monóculo) y el otro a su lado era un doctor y por ultimo estaba mi padre.

-He sido informado de lo que ocurrio sebastian y cumpliendo la ultima voluntad de maria te digo que porfavor no te culpes por que ocurrio,ella no quisiera verte asi te sere sincero y te dire que podras cazar al tipo que nos hizo esto pero primero deberas pasar por una prueba además del entrenamiento que mi viejo amigo

Ryuchii Kousaka te dara,también tendras una nueva misión asi que ahora te dejo.

-Es todo tuyo amigo mio

-Ryuchii:Bueno Sebastian-kun apenas te recuperes de tus heridas entrenaras y tendras una nueva misión proteger a mi querida hija Honoka sin importar las circunstancias,para tenerlo como fachada y que no sospechen de ti seras el jefe de mis mayordomos y ya que yo y mi querida esposa andamos muy ocupados en el trabajo y con la banda de jazz te pido que no la dejes sola y la cuides

asi que dime aceptas la oferta?

-Sebastian:Lo aceptare con gusto.

Unas semanas después de que me recupere y conoci a todo el personal que trabajaba para kousaka-san pude ver en medio del hermoso jardín de la mansión a una pequeña niña de no mas de 4 años era un calco idéntico de Ryuchii-san

Me acerca con cuidado y le tendí la mano.

Sebastian:Hola pequeña honoka soy sebastian y sere quien te cuide desde hoy.

-0-

 **De ahora en adelante actualizare esta historia los dias jueves y viernes,proximamente dos historias mas seran subidas(una de naruto y una xrossover que ando preparando)**


	6. El Camino que Debemos Tomar

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **-Y los reviews del capitulo pasado**

 **German6688:Claro sebastian nunca dije sus edades pero para que entiendas las de primero q ahora son de tercero aqui tienen 17,las amigas de honky 18 y las que ya se graduaron 19,asi que honky tiene 18 y sebastian en el flashback 17 y actualmente 31,y tranquilo de ahora en adelante seran capitulos como este o mas largos dependiendo del grado de importancia de lo que se cuente en ellos**

 **Night Flying:Me encanta que te este gustando**

 **El cronograma quedara asi:**

 **Esta historia los jueves**

 **la de los hermanos zorro y la de monogatari los lunes**

 **la princesa de cristal los viernes o sabados dependiendo de mi tiempo.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con la historia**

-0-

Capítulo 4:El Camino que debemos tomar y El Nacimiento de Hikari no Dreamer

Mientras tanto en Tokio las 8 musas estaban reunidas con la directora tratando de averiguar el porque de la partida de Honoka.

-Nico:Bueno parece que al fin la madre de Kotori nos dara respuestas que crees que nos diga maki-chan

-Maki:pues según lo que me dijo mama puede ser un total misterio me dijo que ella al igual que Kotori es buena ocultando cosas.

-Nico:ya veo pero sin embargo a donde se habrá ido esa imouto Baka.

Mientras tanto con Umi,Eli y Nozomi ellas se encontraban en el restaurante al que iban las nueve terminando de pagar su comida mientras que sacaban conjeturas de que podía decir la directora Minami y por otra parte Kotori estaba de camino a la escuela ya.

Hanayo y Rin se encontraban en el Club de idols mirando en la computadora alguna pista del paradero de Honoka pero nada.

A la hora siguiente se reunieron las 8 dirigiéndose a la oficina de la directora y después de varios intentos y de persuadir sus mentiras piadosas les dijo que Honoka de encontraba fuera de Japón por tiempo indefinido y no les pudo decir más.

Esto complicó las cosas para muse no solo las preocupaba como grupo participe del love live sino también como amigas de su desaparecida líder,algunos fans se enteraron y antes de que se montará el escándalo ellas dijeron que muse no se separaría,dijeron que Honoka se había ido un tiempo al extranjero por una urgencia y que meterían a dos miembros nuevas las cuales eran nada más y nada menos que Yukiho y Alisa las cuales fueron bien recibidas el liderazgo de muse recayó en Yazawa Nico quien supo dirigir mejor al grupo que Umi,logrando llegar a la semifinal del love live con relativa facilidad.

Lo que siguió en ese año fue los preparativos para la graduación de las de 3 año y su victoria en el love live de nuevo,como una promesa o plegaria al cielo por si Honoka volvía decidieron que así entraran a la universidad o tomarán caminos distintos muse no se separaría.

Después de la emotiva ceremonia de graduación a la cual asistió Tsubasa de A-Rise la cuál se llevaba también con Eli,celebraron la graduación en la casa de la familia de maki.

Meses después Nico entro de lleno a volverse una cantante y actriz profesional para seguir siendo Idol,Eli decidió algo similar solo que perfeccionó su baile con ayuda de Nozomi quien no se quería separar de su novia y estudio con esta.

Aunque Umi y Kotori se tuvieran la una a la otra aún se sentían culpables por la partida de Honoka,sin embargo siguieron adelante se reunían a menudo a conversar con Tsubasa,Anju y Erena.

Esto ayudaba a tsubasa a sobrellevar la sorpresiva partida de su amiga.

Por su parte las ahora de segundo año Rin y Hanayo eran parte del consejo estudiantil y nuestra querida tsundere tomate era la presidenta.

Yukiho y Alisa se habían echo amigas de dos chicas nuevas que entraron ese año una se llamaba Sakurauchi Riko y aunque reservada era pianista como maki y la otra era una chica que se creía un ángel caído,la problemática pero bueno gente prima de Umi,Tsushima Yoshiko.

Por su parte A-Rise iba viento en popa y un día mirando su computadora Tsubasa se encontró con un artículo la mejor banda de hard rock revelación del año y Honoka aparecía en la portada con un estilo diferente y su guitarra negra.

Pero que habría pasado para que Honoka cambiara así?

Estuvo pensándolo por mucho y fue a hablarlo con Nico

-Nico:Espero que me estes citando para algo importante Kira-san y no para hacerme perder mi tiempo.

-Tsubasa:ohh tranquila Nico-san,de hecho deberías ver esto necesito tu ayuda y tu eres la única que me podría ayudar a investigar algo asi

-Nico:bien lo hare,pero espero que esto no sea una perdida de tiempo.

Demas sobra decir que nico estaba sorprendida no lo creía veía a su imouto(Como la llama de cariño)muy cambiada y se veía en su semblante una mirada seria y difícil de leer además de que estaba acompañada de un grupo de chicos y chicas,debajo podía leer que la banda se llamaba hikari no dreamer.

Empezo a hacer sus averiguaciones en internet con ayuda de contactos en el mundo de las idols que le suministraron información de las posibles escuelas de música en la ciudad de New York,y lo que hallo la dejo sin palabras al parecer honoka había entrado a una de las academias de música mas prestigiosas del mundo y se preguntaba de donde habría sacado ella su dinero.

Asi que se puso a mirar quien era el fundador de la academia y vio que eran dos el primero era un señor de apellido Vai y el siguiente la sorprendio el nombre que figuraba ella no podía creerlo.

Nico:Tsubasa mira esto,ven rápido,te sorprenderas cuando leas esto.

Tsubasa:que ocurre,espera quítate y déjame ver.

El nombre del co-fundador era nada mas y nada menos que Ryuchii Kousaka.

Y por otra parte el año de Honoka se resumió en lo siguiente.

Estaba feliz había hecho un buen grupo de amigos casi como una nueva familia para ella eran,Honoka además de tomar sus clases de canto y de baile para mejorar,aprendió guitarra y consejos de uno de los mejores de su propio rector Steve el cual iba en la tardes a su casa.

Cuando estuvieron preparados Honoka,Arthur y compañía decidieron formar una banda para el concurso de bandas,se enfocarían en los géneros de hard rock y metal y su nombre escogido por Reina seria Hikari no Dreamer.

Tendrian que pasar por una fase de clasificación si es que querían ganar un concurso:

El primer grupo:Consistia en Hikari no Dreamer-Houkago Tea Time-Bang Dream

El segundo grupo:Twisted n'd Glassed-Los Desterrados-Le Eden de Sophia

El Tercer grupo:Mayhem-Shadow Forces-Arbitrary Reality

Por medio de un sorteo verían cuales bandas se enfrentarían a cuales hasta que solo quedaran 4 para la semifinal y dos para el final.

-Honoka:Los felicito queridos amigos hemos conseguido esta oportunidad que nos dara gran fama y satisfacción personal(Debo contarle esto a Tsu-chan)

-Reina:quien diría que esa mocosa inmadura que conoci cuando eramos niñas se volveria una inteligente y habilidosa persona con una gran capacidad de liderazgo.

-Anya: khoroshaya rabota(Buen trabajo)Honoka,para serte sincera al principio me parecias alguien seria y esquiva pero una vez te conoci mejor vi que eres una gran persona y una buena amiga,sin ti no habriamos llegado tan lejos.

-Viktor:Comparto la opinión de mi hermana,desde que llegamos aquí la gente solo nos quería por el prestigio de nuestra familia,pero tu y Arthur y los demás nos aceptan por lo que somos y no por nuestro origen asi que humildemente te agradezco Kousaka-san.

-Emily:Fuiste la primera amiga que tuve al llegar,me ayudaste a tener confianza de cantar y me ayudaste a darme cuenta de la hermosa voz que tengo,también le agradezco a Arthur,el me ayudo mucho con mis problemas personales.

-Dominic:gracias a tus consejos empeze a tomarle pasión a esto de componer música,además era una buena compañera de travesuras y sabes guardar secretos me agradas honoka,y es raro que oigan esto de mi pero los considero como mi familia amigos.

-Arthur:Bueno asi que para el final que puedo decir al verte me recordaste mucho a mi en mi pasado,un ave perdida sin un rumbo de vuelo,pero supiste salir adelante,superar tu problema o bueno….. al menos parte de el,me demostraste que tienes la pasión y el gusto por lograr grandes cosas y espero que nuestro grupo pueda durar mucho tiempo.

Al ver esto honoka cambio su serio y triste semblante estuvo feliz de ver que tenia amigos que la querían y la apreciaban,se sentía una pésima amiga por abandonar a sus hermanita y a las de 3ro y sus tios,no había un solo dia que no pensara en ellos,Sebastian ha sido como un buen hermano mayor para mi no solo me ha protegido de las cosas,sino que me enseño a volverme fuerte y defenderme.

Honoka solto unas lagrimas de felicidad y salto abrazandose todos juntos en un emotivo momento grupal,mientras a lo lejos Steve observaba orgulloso a su alumna.

-Steve:Ryuchii criaste a una gran hija, tiene tanto de ti como de ella.

Después de organizar su agenda para el torneo todos salieron para sus casas o eso parecía,pues Honoka decidio tomar un camino al cementerio de Woodland camino encima de una pradera debajo de un gran árbol y allí estaban las tumbas de sus padres,se agacho y como pudo dejo salir ese dolor oprimido en su pecho de tanto tiempo,ese lado débil que jamas le mostraría a nadie.

-Honoka:Es cierto no he tenido una vida perfecta,he tenido muchos problemas y circunstancias difíciles,a veces los extraño mucho…Demasiado,Papa te agradezco mucho por haberme querido y criado como una buena mujer,lamento el que no puedas estar aquí,para verme triunfar…(Honoka se quiebra y empieza a sollozar mas fuerte) y lo mismo mama quiero que sepas que he hecho caso a lo que dijiste…Bueno casi a todo No me he metido con chicos o chicas que se quieran propasar conmigo,no he sido pervertida, bueno la única excepción a la regla seria que me he vuelto adicta a la bebida.

Lo se puedo haberme vuelto un desastre, lastimada y traicionada por mis amigas por algo que fue mi culpa, molestada por los demás, sin poder llegar a casa a que me preguntaras papa como fue mi dia y que mama me reconfortara cuando llorara por un corazón roto es algo que no podrá ser.

Tengo mucho que decir—tantas cosas que decir—muchísimas cosas que decir quiero que sepan que pueden estar orgullosos de mi,ya tengo una meta en la vida un sueño que cumpliré,los quiero,el dolor dentro de mi corazón,el dolor que dejaron con mi partida me destrozo en mil pedazos están tan lejos,pero quiero que sepan.

Que lo superare y que no se preocupen descansen papa, mamá

En la primera fase del concurso Hikari no dreamer se enfrento contra Los desterrados.

Ellos pasaron primero tocando un cover de rock me Amadeus que impresiono a 3 de los 4 jueces,por su parte hikari no dreamer arraso el escenario con una canción compuesta por Honoka llamada So Far Away(dedicada a sus padres) la cual conmovio a los jueces,habiendo pasado la primera prueba,se dieron la mano con los miembros rivales a lo que el vocalista llamado Pove les dijo que algún dia se volverían a ver.

Twisted n'd Glassed se efrento contra Bang dream al parecer el black metal pudo mas que el pop rock de la banda rival y ganaron,por su parte los jueces la tuvieron difícil con Houkago tea time ya que el grupo se podía adaptar a cualquier genero o estilo de rock dándoles la victoria mas por su interpretación de singing que por su criterio.

En la tercera fase en resumen gano Twisted n'd Glassed,Arbitrary Reality, Houkago Tea Time y la banda de nuestra querida protagonista.

Para las semifinales quedo Houkago Tea Time contra arbitrary reality ellos hicieron una interpretación de Good God que no convencio mucho a los jueces,por su parte HTT convencio al publico con su interpretación de Maddy Candy y Hikari no dreamer arraso el escenario con un cover de Nightmare el cual le gano a

twisted n'd glassed pero el vocalista llamado Sheik se sentía tranquilo al menos quedo entre los 4 mejores y saludo a Arthur ofreciéndole su amistad y asi sin mas dejaron el escenario.

Las dos bandas finalistas tenían unas horas antes de su enfrentamiento final

Fue una digna final legendaria por un lado HTT con un fabuloso cover de Back in black y por el otro el cover impecable de atlas rise hecho por la banda de honoka

Fue una decisión difícil para los jueces pero se declaro empate y ambas bandas se dieron las manos y de hecho se hicieron amigos(Pero eso es historia para otro dia)

Arrasaron en el concurso y se volvieron famosos al punto de que un buscador de talentos les ofreció de tocar como teloneros antes de un concierto de aerosmith lo cual fue un orgullo para ellos.

Empezaron después de eso con un álbum discográfico hecho por ellos mismos en casa de Honoka,Arthur empezó a salir con Emily desarrollando sentimientos por la pelirroja gracias a una fiesta en la que estuvieron,en cuanto a Dominic el empezó a centrarse más en componer canciones con reina y Honoka,algo de lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que anya(Anastasia) había empezado a desarrollar

Sentimientos por reina,esto aún lo mantuvo en secreto esperando un buen momento,y bueno su hermano Víctor empezó a meterse de lleno en perfeccionar su talento en un segundo instrumento el cuál fue el piano.

En orden la banda eran así

-Honoka:Vocalista y Primera Guitarra

-Reina:Vocalista y Bajista

-Arthur:Baterista y Vocalista

-Emily:Pianista y de vez en cuando cantaba

-Dominic:Segunda Guitarra y Saxofonista

-Anya:Tercera Guitarra

-Victor:Compositor y Pianista.

Tuvieron un buen año lleno de buenas experiencias,Steve le sugirió a Honoka volver a su hogar a enfrentar su nuevo futuro,les dijo a su grupo que la academia siempre tendría las puertas abiertas para ellos y se despidieron con un abrazo y una foto de recuerdo.

Al principio se mostró reacia con volver a Tokyo pero Sebastian y Reina la persuadieron además de que vivirían todos en un nuevo hogar así es Honoka y sus amigos se irían con ella a Japón y los acompañaría Sebastian.

También más que todo lo hacían por

Alejarse de la presión mediática ya que si fueron una buena banda y la banda revelación del año pero también debido a sus traumas Honoka se volvió una Adicta a la Bebida,no le decían nada ya que sus documentos falsos ponían que era mayor de edad.

De todas maneras no sentiría sola al volver volvería a ver a su familia y se le confesaría a tsu-chan con la cuál hablaba mucho por correo y iría con su nueva familia lo cuál era lo más importante.


	7. Hola de Nuevo Akiba

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Y siguiendo con las reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-Aihara Lopez:Me encanta que te este gustando la historia**

 **-Shiro:Lloraras mas en el futuro te lo aseguro.**

 **-AaronVS3:Creeme cada una reaccionara de manera diferente en especial Umi y Kotori.**

 **-yuri no tenshi 69:Aqui te va tu nuevo capitulo :D**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con la historia.**

-0-

Capítulo 5:Hola de nuevo Akiba

El vuelo en avión fue silencioso duró casi 12 horas todos iban juntos en clase económica,a lo cuál Sebastian y Arthur no se sentían cómodos lo

Cuál le causó gracia al resto,adelantándonos un poco los demás ya se iban despertando el avión estaba a punto de arribar en el aeropuerto y veriamos que tanto había cambiado todo tras la partida de Kousaka Honoka.

-Arthur:ohh vaya asi que esto es tokyo,que linda ciudad no tiene nada que envidiarle a mi ciudad natal.

-Reina: es bueno volver a casa, ya extrañaba ver esos arboles de sakura,me pregunto como estarán mama y papa.

-Anya:lo mas seguro es que estén orgullosos de ver en lo que te has convertido y también sorprendidos de ver el como has cambiado de ser una mimada caprichosa a una chica muy independiente y segura de si misma.

-Reina:vaya me halagas Anya,ya no sigas me haras sonrojar.

-Anya:Solo estoy diciendo una verdad universal mi querida Reina.

-Dominic:Por favor podrían guardar sus cursilerías para mas tarde,Tengo muchas ganas de ver como es esta ciudad,Tal vez encuentre buena inspiración aquí para componer una cancion para el grupo.

-Viktor:Ese es el espíritu querido amigo,Podre encontrar un nuevo teclado aquí o mejor aun un Organo,pero ya veremos tomémonos las cosas con calma.

-Emily:Nee Viktor me ayudarías con ciertas cosas que me falta saber de mi piano?

-Viktor:Claro no hay problema,Siempre y cuando no te pongas de celoso Arthur,ustedes los ingleses tienden a ser muy territoriales.

-Arthur:Siempre y cuando no intentes pasarte de listo y cuides de mi novia si yo no estoy,sera un trato te parece?

-Viktor:Por mi honor a mi amada patria rusa cumpliré con mi palabra.

-Dominic y Reina:Ohh no de nuevo esos dos empezaron con sus estupideces otra vez.

-Reina:Bueno ya llegamos estamos aquí en el aeropuerto,Por cierto Sebastian-san donde esta honoka?

-Sebastian:Ella dijo que siguiéramos que ya nos alcanzaría,me dijo que debía realizar una llamada.

-Mientras tanto en otro punto del aeropuerto internacional de Haneda-

Honoka esta debatiéndose si llamar o no a esa persona pero decidio que debía de hacerlo no podía mantener mas tiempo preocupada a su Oneechan como le decía de cariño,asi que sin pensárselo dos veces hizo la llamada y espero en la línea a que contestaran del otro lado.

-Nico:Si diga con quien hablo?

-Honoka:Es esta la gran idol numero uno de todo japon?

-Nico:Moo Imouto baka,me tenias muy preocupada,te fuiste sin avisarle a nadie,nos dejaste en un estado de depresión a todas,pero unas supimos sobrellevarlo mas que otras,por cierto como estas tu cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida.

-Honoka:Al principio no quería saber nada de nada o de nadie,estaba demasiado herida tenia muchos conflictos conmigo misma y con todo lo que deje atrás,en cierto punto me sentí como una idiota y egoísta por irme pero a la vez había algo muy fuerte que me decía que debía de ir a mi antiguo hogar.

-Nico:Gracias a Kira-san estuve un poco enterada de eso,vi que tu padre era una gran persona y músico impresionante,sin embargo viendo todo lo que logro y como fue su trágica muerte ahora entiendo lo dolida y destrozada que te veias en tus últimos días aquí.

-Honoka:Si papa era una gran persona,hombre ocupado pero nunca dejo de prestarme atención,Espera que tanto hiciste con Tsubasa-chan,que tanto ha ocurrido desde que parti.

-Nico:Varias cosas que son demasiadas para nombrarlas,Nos desintegramos temporarlemente tanto por tu partida como por cosas personales,tuvimos una buena graduación,Kotori se volvió diseñadora y Umi una maestra de kendo y arquería,las demás aun siguen en 3er año y tu hermana y alisa crearon su propio grupo de idols,también una nueva chica pianista y la prima de umi están aquí.

-Honoka:Ya veo,han cambiado muchas cosas,Me hace sentir un poco culpable.

-Nico:No tienes porque sentirte asi,a veces es mejor hacerle caso al corazón que a la razón,Lo que debo decirte es que volvimos,conmigo como líder y tu hermana y alisa se nos unieron,los fans lo aceptaron pero esperan tu regreso.

-Honoka:Me alegra ver que u's no murió pero sin embargo no tengo deseos de volver al grupo,y no tengo deseos de discutir contigo Nico-nee ya sabes los motivos de mi partida asi que entiendes el porque de mis acciones.

-Nico:Queria saber como te encontrabas veo que has cambiado mucho y no te juzgo.

-Honoka:Estas libre en este momento?

-Nico:Pues acabo de terminar mis clases porque donde estas?

-Honoka:Yo en el aeropuerto de Haneda,Esta un poco lejos de tu casa no se te hace difícil llegar aquí?

-Nico:Tonterias te extrañe mucho,pequeña idiota asi que ire en tren o en un taxi hare lo que sea con tal de reciberte como se debe con una gran sonrisa nico-nii.

-Honoka:Sigues siendo la misma de siempre pero con un aire diferente,eso es acaso madurez?

-Nico:Puede ser? Quien sabe? Bueno ya nos veremos debo colgar.

Y asi Honoka se lleno de una alegría que hace mucho no sentía,volveria a ver a su hermanita a sus tios y a tsubasa-chan y nico-chan,Sebastian la llamo para que fueran a la entrada del aeropuerto con el grupo asi que se dirigieron hacia alla,sebastian noto ese cambio de animo y tuvo una reminiscencia de las ultimas palabras de su fallecida hermana,y no pudo evitar pensar por un momento lo mucho que estas dos se parecían.

Unas dos horas despues el encuentro fue muy emotivo abrazo a sus tios con emoción desmedida y se puso a llorar en los brazos de Yukiho,diciéndole esta lo mucho que había cambiado,honoka ahora tenia un porte mas maduro y adulto además de que se había dejado crecer el pelo pero aun seguía usando su coleta,aunque esta quedaba cubierta por su boina,por no decir que el abrigo negro y sus medias y bufanda roja,la hacían ver como una chica totalmente distinta.

En cuanto a Yukiho su pelo le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda,lo tenia atado en una trenza,vestia una camiseta blanca holgada y unos jeans azules con unas zapatillas blancas.

La familia de Honoka conocio a sus amigos y mayordomo protector y se llevaron bien amenamente,pero algo faltaba eran dos personas que venían corriendo y gritando su nombre eran Tsubasa y Nico,ambas taclearon a honoka en un gran abrazo lleno de muchas emociones reprimidas y las tres se pusieron a llorar después de calmarse y de contarse que había sido de sus vidas en esos dos años Honoka se sintió feliz.

Nico se empezó a llevar bien con Reina,Anya y Dominic,y en cuanto a Tsubasa empatizo mas con Viktor,Arthur y Emily,les agradaban estos amigos de Honoka a ellas,después de intercambiar números y de notarse el cansancio de los miembros Yukiho se percato de algo.

-Yukiho:Pero Oneechan no podemos albergar a tantas personas en casa,donde los meteremos?

-Honoka:Ohh eso esta arreglado,Papa y Mama dejaron en su manifiesto una mansión para ambas y para la familia,fui informada de esto por Sebastian el año pasado asi que iremos a quedarnos allí,curiosamente estoy separada unas dos casas de la casa de Maki-chan,ya quisiera ver su expresión cuando me vea.

-Yukiho:Me gusta eso,papa y mama pensaron en todo,y volveras a u's?

-Reina:Perdona que me entrometa pero ella aun sigue muy dolida por todo lo ocurrido sumado a eso aun cree tener parte de la culpa y gracias a eso se volvió alcohólica,debes darle tiempo a que su herida sane.

-Yukiho:Comprendo,tienes toda la razón Koseki-san.

-Sebastian:Si me disculpan la intromisión,La limosina ya esta lista deberían subir,todos pueden venir si quieren,tenemos el suficiente espacio.

Despues de llegar a la mansión Nico,Yukiho y Tsubasa estaban boquiabiertas era mas grande e imponente que la casa de Maki,tenia unos hermosos jardines interiores con plantas de todos los tipos,arboles y fuentes,la mansión guardaba un toque europeo renacentista y tenia similitud en la forma con el palacio de versalles como una versión en miniatura.

Luego de acomodar las cosas y sus cuartos con ayuda de los empleados de la casa,Honoka decidio ir a tomar una ducha,y organizar sus pensamientos,después de salir de la ducha y de ponerse ropa comoda,un pijama rojo,decidio fumar un cigarrillo mientras escribia en su diario,y pensaba en que haría ahora que había vuelto a casa.

Podriamos decir que Nico estaba impresionada de que Honoka viviera con todas estas comodidades y que hubiera madurado tanto,era algo raro de ver esa persona era muy distinta de la Honoka torpe y tonta que conocio en Otonokizaka,y bueno por su parte Tsubasa,sentía una alegría indescriptible en su pecho por haber vuelto a ver a su amiga con la cual se había hecho muy cercana,había desarrollado amor hacia esta pero aun no se atrevia a confesarle lo que sentía.

Mientras los demás se dirigían al gran comedor de la casa y tomaban asiento,Honoka iba bajando las escaleras pensativa de la conversación que tuvo con Sebastian.

-Flashback-

-Sebastian:Tienes que aprender a manejar tus sentimientos,no debes dejar que las emociones te hagan dudar,te vi muy alegre me recordó a cuando eras pequeña,manten ese espíritu,escucha se que las situaciones por las que has pasado en tu vida no han sido para nada justas,para serte sincero,yo pase en mi juventud por algo similar pero gracias a mi determinación y a la ayuda de tu padre sali adelante.

-Honoka:Puedes tener la razón Niisama pero no se como reaccionar a todo esto no se con que cara vere a mis demás amigas,aun le guardo resentimiento a Umi y a Kotori por apoyarla y dejarme abandonada,aun me carcome por dentro lo ocurrido con Minako-chan,cada noche tengo pesadillas con eso.

-Sebastian:Creeme cuando te digo que a tu padre no le gustaría verte asi,debes ser fuerte y salir adelante,y llegado el momento elegir que camino seguiras,por donde quieres desplegar tus alas pequeña ave.

-Honoka:Lo pensare,pero dame tiempo,no es fácil sanar una herida o aceptar disculpas.

-Sebastian:Te dare tu tiempo y espacio pero llamame si me necesitas,siempre estare allí para protegerte con mi vida y para darte consejos,después de todo no es eso lo que hacen los hermanos no? Se protegen los unos a los otros.

-Honoka:Tienes razón,Gracias por animarme Sebas-nii.

-Sebastian:No hay de que,estoy aquí para servirte.

Al llegar a la mesa fue recibida con miradas llenas de cariño y animo,el grupo de amigos y familia se dispuso a tomar la cena,mientras contaban sus experiencias en New York y lo que las demás habían hecho en Tokyo en estos años,todo fue alegría y risas después de la cena,Honoka decidio hablar con Reina,Tsubasa y Nico a solas.

-Honoka:Les agradezco por ser unas personas tan importantes en mi vida y haberme brindado apoyo y animos de seguir cuando nadie mas lo hizo,les doy las gracias.

-Nico:No hay de que,después de todo no seria Nico-nii si no hiciera sonreir a mis amigas,por cierto que tienes planeado hacer ahora.

-Tsubasa:Si Honoka cuales son tus deseos y metas que quieres cumplir aquí,ahora que has vuelto?

-Reina:Deberias decirles es algo un tanto ambicioso pero bueno.

-Honoka:Yo y la banda pensamos seguir fortaleciendo nuestras habilidades con los instrumentos y el canto,Pensamos entrar a una buena universidad de arte y música aquí,y hacer mas reconocida nuestra banda,y vivir con tranquilidad.

-Reina:Vaya alguien se ha vuelto bastante inteligente,esa parte me agrada de ti Honoka-chan,me alegra ver que mi querida amiga vuelve a ser lo que era antes.

-Nico:Es algo que tomara tiempo,pero te deseo la mejor de las suertes,y te dare la mano cuando lo necesites,pero bueno ya debo partir de vuelta a casa a cuidar a mis hermanos fue un gusto estar aquí con todas.

-Tsubasa:Hasta luego Nico-san

-Reina:que te vaya bien Nico-chan

-Honoka:Adios Nico-nee,suerte con Maki.

Y nico a lo lejos grito-Metete en tus asuntos Honoka idiota-y asi las demás se echaron a reir,Reina le dijo a honoka que estaba cansada por el viaje asi que ahora se iria a dormir lo que dejo a nuestra querida protagonista sola con Tsubasa-chan.

-Tsubasa:Por un momento crei que no volverías,sabes la falta que me hiciste.

-Honoka:mi partida fue algo necesario para mi cambio,pero jamas te olvide Tsubasa te has vuelto una amiga muy importante para mi,sin ti y Nico no hubiera tenido el animo de volver aquí.

-Tsubasa:Pues espero que no te marches nunca mas,y te quería preguntar estas libre mañana,ya sabes para ir a ver una película o algo asi?

-Honoka:Oh es eso una cita,Tsubasa-chan quiere una cita conmigo?

-Tsubasa:Llamala como quieras solo no llegues tarde ahora si me disculpas debo irme o si no Anju y Erena me mataran si no llego rápido a la presentación de esta noche,nos veremos pronto Honky.

Y luego de darle un abrazo y un beso en su frente Tsubasa partio con felicidad,mientras Honoka la veía alejarse a lo lejos en su auto,Ese abrazo le hizo sentir calidez y felicidad en su pecho,no sabia que era ese sentimiento pero le gustaba,Quizas volver a casa no fue tan malo después de todo no?.

 **Proxima Actualizacion:Jueves 19**


	8. El Tan Esperado Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Como una muestra de afecto por su apoyo este capitulo sera subido hoy y compensare el atraso de la princesa de cristal con un capitulo doble para esa historia**

 **Ahora con el Review de la semana:**

 **AaronVS3:Tendras que esperar una semana mas para el gran encuentro pero al menos ya la mayoria de las musas saben como ha cambiado su amiga,me encanta que te guste nos vemos en una proxima actualizacion.**

-0-

Capitulo 6:El Tan Esperado Reencuentro.

Era una hermosa mañana los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación de Honoka iluminando su bello rostro despertándola,rápidamente se levanto llena de energía,una forma que hace mucho no sentía,era ese hermoso sentimiento de felicidad,algo que no sentía desde que estaba con sus padres o cuando u's tuvo su primer live,todo gracias a Tsubasa,le había animado lo suficiente como para no rendirse.

-Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión-

-Sebastian:Con un demonio,cuantas veces debo decirles que dejen de lanzarse globos con agua dentro de la sala de visitas.

-Reina:Eres un amargado Sebastian-san,deberías jugar con nosotros.

-Dominic:Es cierto viejo deja ese semblante serio y diviértete con nosotros,además ya casi es verano.

-Yukiho:Es cierto pronto hara mas calor,y debemos de distraernos con algo mientras los empleados llenan la piscina.

-Sebastian:Bueno puede que un poco de relajación no me haga mal,después de todo en alguna época fui joven y también solia hacer lo mismo.

Sebastian se dio cuenta de que debía de relajarse un poco últimamente con sus entrenamientos para proteger a Honoka y con las ayudas que le prestaba a esta,mas la labor de cuidar de esta y ser el jefe de la mansión hacia las cosas un poco complicadas para el asi que le dijo a los muchachos que esperaran allí que iria a cambiarse por una ropa mas deportiva,volviendo con una bermuda gris y una camisa de manga corta de color negro y unos lentes de sol negros.

Empezaron a jugar con armas de agua y globos de agua chicos contra chicas, en un lado teníamos a Sebastian,Dominic y Viktor y por el Otro estaban Reina,Yukiho y Anya,la batalla iba muy pareja,hasta que de repente se quedaron sin globos de agua y le dieron una paliza al grupo de las chicas coronando asi en la victoria de un muy alegre Sebastian que hace mucho que no se divertia de esa manera.

Por otra parte Arthur y Emily estaban juntos en el salón de instrumentos componiendo una nueva cancion para el grupo,le estaban poniendo todo su empeño mas que todo por que su querida amiga Honoka ya se veía mas alegre desde que había vuelto a casa,asi que eso les alegro a ellos,pero decidieron seguir en lo suyo mientras pensaban lo mucho que le gustaría esta cancion a ella.

-Con Honoka Despues de su Baño-

-Honoka:Creo que debería visitar a Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan el dia de hoy,debo saber que ha sido de sus vidas en estos dos años.

Asi que después de estar listas se puso una camiseta holgada naranja y debajo una blusa de tirantes con rayas negras y blancas y un short con unos zapatos naranjas y decidio encaminarse a la entrada de su mansión,esta vez iria sola y decidida ya no tenia miedo a enfrentar la verdad de lo ocurrido hace 2 años atrás no le debía motivos a nadie talvez a las de 3ro pero de resto a nadie.

Siguiendo con su camino saliendo de casa,después de avanzar dos casas se topo con el hogar de Maki-chan,cruzo por su mente como seria la vida de la pianista y si haría un buen trabajo como presidenta del consejo estudiantil,después de todo según le Habian dicho Kotori la escogio,Al igual que la amistad de las madres de esas dos,ellas dos se iniciaron buenas amigas después de la partida de Honoka.

Por un lado eso le alegraba,pero lo que le preocupaba era que bueno su problema era con Umi,pero dejo a Kotori abandonada lo cual la hacia sentirse muy culpable de sus actos,decidio irse sin mirar atrás,sin embargo había ganado mas de lo que había perdido al irse asi que se animo al recordar a Sebastian y a sus compañeros y compañeras de banda.

Asi que tomo el metro mas cercano a su nueva casa,luego de llegar a su destino busco en un barrio tradicional la casa de Eli Ayase,no fue difícil encontrarla pero justo cuando se disponía a cruzar el jardín fue tacleada por dos cabelleras rubias una era perteneciente a Una hermosa chica rubia de pelo largo con una camisa azul y unos shorts con medias negras y unas botas rojas y tenia un broche rojo en el pelo esta era nada mas y nada menos que Alisa Ayase.

Y vaya que había crecido,Sollozaba mientras abrazaba a Honoka alegre de que esta hubiera vuelto,sana y salva,por su parte Eli también había cambiado un poco ahora llevaba el pelo suelto pero con un flequillo que le cubria parte de su ojo derecho,además de que llevaba puesta una camisa negra y una falda azul y llevaba unas zapatillas de color negro,ambas estaban muy felices de ver a Honoka de nuevo.

-Eli:Porque desapareciste estos dos años,que has hecho durante todo este tiempo,me preocupo mucho que te fuera a pasar algo malo,además nos hiciste mucha falta tonta.

-Honoka:Bueno es bonito ver que aun me quieren por aquí,no como otras personas.

-Alisa:Tuve que cuidar mucho de Yukiho-chan estuvo muy devastada después de tu partida,y pues pasaron muchas cosas,ahora somos parte de u's,esperamos con ansias que regreses.

-Honoka:Me alegra ver eso pero no creo que pueda regresar.

-Nozomi:Quien eres y que hiciste con la Honocchi que conocíamos?

-Honoka:Ehh Nozomi-chan eres tu? No te reconoci.

-Nozomi:Si bueno con esta apariencia es un poco difícil no?

Nozomi llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza que le caia por su pecho,vestia un hermoso vestido de seda blanco y llevaba un sombrero amarillo,había crecido un poco mas de su busto,pero de resto seguía siendo la misma Nozomi-chan de siempre.

Entonces Honoka procedio a contarles todo lo que había hecho y lo que había acontecido desde su partida y su nueva banda,y el porque de volver a japon,mas específicamente a su antigua ciudad de residencia,las 3 estaban boquiabiertas Alisa tenia sentimientos encontrados al saber todo lo que paso Kousaka-san de pequeña,Nozomi,se alegro que sus nuevos amigos le ayudaran a volver a recuperar una parte importante de lo que era ella misma.

En cuanto a Eli se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación,hasta que rompió el incomodo silencio y dijo:

-Eli:Aun después de pasar por todo eso,te levantaste y no te rendiste como yo en mi momento con lo del Ballet eres digna de admirar,me siento orgullosa de ti,y entiendo las razones del porque te fuiste,debo admitir que si estuviera en tu situación hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

-Honoka:Tienes razón fue difícil pero pude sobrevivir a todo eso,y hice nuevos amigos y me reencontré con viejos,además forme mi propia banda,y aprendi a tocar guitarra y a componer.

-Nozomi:Ya veo eso es muy bueno,me alegra que hayas avanzado tanto.

-Honoka:No exageres me avergüenza un poco sabias eso?

-Nozomi:Para eso estoy para molestarte de vez en cuando.

-Eli:Nozomi-chan tiene toda la razón Honoka,estaremos allí para cuidarte y velar por ti.

Despues de aquella emotiva reunión Honoka se encamino de vuelta a casa,mientras las dos chicas de 3ro discutían,Lo mucho que Honoka había cambiado y madurado,como decía Nozomi,Ella era una victima mas de las locas circunstancias llamadas tiempo y destino,no había nada mas que hacer que apoyarla y que pudiera salir adelante.

-Volviendo con Honoka-

ya se encontraba cerca de su casa cuando una pelirroja estaba saliendo a correr de su casa y vio una larga cabellera naranja alejarse,lo dudo un momento pero entonces decidio seguirla y llego hasta una mansión el doble de grande de la suya donde fue recibida por un sequito de mayordomos que le dijeron que

Kousaka-sama la estaba esperando dentro de la mansión en su cuarto.

Maki entro con cautela dentro veía a lo lejos como un grupo de chicos y chicas de la edad de Honoka estaban en un pequeño estudio musical componiendo con sus instrumentos,siguió de lado buscando la escalera hasta el segundo piso hasta que la vio,al llegar al segundo piso se encontró con Sebastian el cual le dijo que el cuarto de Honoka estaba al final de pasillo,al llegar allí Maki se dispuso a entrar.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación,Maki llevaba atado su pelo en una coleta baja con una camiseta de tirantes morada y un short amarillo con unas zapatillas moradas también,tenia el pelo un poco mas largo llegándolo un poco mas debajo de la espalda media.

Al entrar dijo:

-Maki:Y bien cual fue tu excusa para dejarnos asi sabes todo lo que sufrimos sin ti?

-Honoka:Estaba escapando de mi pasado no tengo perdón,sin embargo si lo se Nico-neechan me lo dijo todo asi que no me creas ignorante.

-Maki:no lo haría solo que no me podía creer del todo los motivos escritos en la carta.

-Honoka:Enserio es tan raro para ti que alguien como yo tenga un pasado tan oscuro o eso que veo en tus ojos es preocupación.

-Maki:Claro que te extrañe Idiota,no sabia como lidiar con Nico sin tus consejos,además Kotori ha estado muy triste desde tu partida,Yo y Umi somos las únicas que hemos podido calmarla un poco para aliviar el dolor de que te hayas ido

-Honoka:Entiendo eso,asi que presidenta de otonokizaka quien lo diría que te veria en ese lugar,no te imaginaba allí Maki-chan.

-Maki:Para serte sincera ni yo estaba preparaba pero lo hice y he tenido buenas Kouhais en especial una chica llamada Riko es muy buena en el piano me duele admitirlo pero creo que me puede superar facilemente.

-Honoka:Ya veo le has estado enseñando verdad?

-Maki:Asi es,pero que mas hiciste alla en New york?

-Honoka:pues mejore mi canto,me volvi una buena compositora y una profesional en la guitarra además de que tengo mi propia banda y buenos amigos en ella,eso es lo único que importa.

-Maki:Estas lista para enfrentarlas por lo que tengo entendido vuelven mañana de un viaje y según se tenemos un festival en la escuela donde pueden participar grupos de afuera o de otras escuelas,te interesaría llevar a tu banda allí y de paso darle una lección a umi.

Honoka:Se oye muy tentador me has convencido,debe pagar por como me ha tratado últimamente en cuanto a kotori buscare el momento oportuno para disculparme con ella.

Y Asi tomando en cuenta la propuesta del festival de Maki,Honoka acepto sin mas arrasarían en ese concurso y le enseñaría a Umi de una forma u otra que no debía meterse con Kousaka Honoka.

 **Las bases del encuentro están centradas,Honoka tomara la delantera en ese concierto?,como reaccionara umi al reconocerla?como se tomaran ambas su encuentro después de aquel incidente y de dos años de separación por parte de la otra.**

 **Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo**


	9. Es La Hora De Pagar

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Reviews:**

 **-AaronVS3:Pues veras en el capitulo lo que pasa,despues de esto se tomara las cosas con madurez ambas,aunque tardaran en perdonarse mutuamente.**

 **-Aihara Lopez:Me encanta que te guste,Ahora veras como reacciona.**

-0-

Capitulo 7:Es La Hora De Pagar

-Dia del Festival-

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de tokyo,los rayos del sol se alzaban imponentes y se podía escuchar el canto de los pajaros,la gente del común a esta hora se dirigían a sus trabajos o escuelas,a seguir con su normales y aburridas vidas,pero hablando de nuestra querida protagonista,ella se estaba terminando de vestir,dado que era una ocasión especial en la que iria a su antigua escuela.

Honoka estaba vestida de la siguiente manera vestia un abrigo negro con una camisa roja debajo y llevaba una falda negra con unas medias en forma de malla también de color negro y unas botas negras,llevaba una boina que tenia un colgante en forma de calavera.

-Honoka:Bien estoy lista,me pregunto si los demás estarán nerviosos como yo?

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la mansión se podía ver como los demás se alistaban con un estilo similar al de Honoka predominando en los chicos unos abrigos negros con las mangas arrancadas y con pantalones rojos además de llevar sombreros negros,en cuanto a las chicas la vestimenta era similar a la de Honoka salvo un detalle en vez de llevar el abrigo llevaban unas camisas holgadas rojas.

-Viktor:Vaya no crei que este estilo nos quedaría tan bien

-Anya:Tienes razón hermanito,nos vemos fabulosos con estas ropas

-Emily:Es cierto arraseremos en esa presentación,y nos apluadiran a todos

-Reina:Ya quiero ver la cara de las amigas de Honoka

-Arthur:Demonios casi nunca estoy de acuerdo contigo pero tienes razón sera interesante ver como se desarrollan los hechos.

-Dominic:Ciertamente tienen razón ustedes dos pero debemos estar atentos.

-Reina:Si tienes razón a veces ella suele ser impulsiva con sus emociones no queremos que tenga problemas si algo pasa alla.

-Arthur:Para eso Dafoe-san vendrá con nosotros,no es asi ?

-Sebastian:Si asi es mi deber es velar por la seguridad de la señorita y dado el caso la de ustedes.

-En Otonokizaka-

La escuela se veía radiante aunque no hubiera cambiado nada,la decoración era lo que importaba se veian unas grandes banderas puestas en las paredes,tenían los logos de varias bandas y grupos entre esos A-rise,u's y la banda de Honoka entre otros,las estudiantes habían venido algunas con sus familias y otras con amigas y amigos el dia de hoy.

Se podían ver puestos de comidas:como uno de yakisoba,uno de panedaria siendo atendido por los tios de Honoka,también atracciones como inflables para niños,pistas de obstáculos y demás entre otros,por dentro de los salones se veía cosas como casas del terror,Maid cafes,museos,restaurantes y espectáculos varios,a su vez se veía a las estudiantes muy ocupadas yendo de un lado para otro para que todo saliera perfecto.

En la entrada del auditorio en las practicas entre los grupos se podía ver a Maki un poco preocupada hablando con Nico:

-Maki:Crees que llegue temprano,ya sabes como es siempre solia llegar tarde cuando aun estudiaba aquí.

-Nico:Se que es Honoka,pero creeme ella ha cambiado mucho,talvez tuvo que hacerlo bajo las peores circunstancias y eso le dejo marca pero ha cambiado para bien.

-Maki:Si tu lo dices.

A lo lejos se podía ver a una chica pelirroja de ojos amarillos que venia corriendo con un vestido rosa puesto,se le podía escuchar llamando a Maki

-Riko:Nishikino-senpai,estoy lista para nuestra presentación,aunque estoy un poco nerviosa de lo que opinen de mi.

-Maki:Tonterias Riko-chan eres muy buena,hasta me atrevería a decir que tocas el piano mejor que yo,no tengas miedo siente el deseo mas profundo de tu corazón y todo saldrá bien.

-Riko:Esta bien Gracias.

Mientras los demás grupos que se iban a presentar seguían llegando los amigos de Honoka se habían dividido para ver la feria,ir a comer algo o participar por un premio,Mientras esta estaba en la azotea de su escuela,ese lugar tan lleno de recuerdos del pasado,aquí jugaba con Umi,Kotori y Minako,mientras Ryuchii y la madre de Kotori le perseguían para detenerlos de sus travesuras.

No solo eso también aquí estaban los recuerdos de cómo fue creciendo u's,sus ensayos el haber iniciado con pocas miembros para después ser nueve,pero como dirían la felicidad a vez nos es arrebatada cuando menos te lo esperas,pero ella fue fuerte,admitia para sus adentros que si se sintió débil y sola,pero luego supo como superarlo,un sueño para el futuro era eso una meta a cumplir que la dejaría descansar en paz y estar en deuda con sus padres.

En la entrada de la azotea la Esperaban Sebastian y Tsubasa.

-Sebastian:Para serte sincero estoy un poco preocupado por ella,se que aparenta estar bien por ustedes sus amigos,en especial por ti,no obstante aun veo mucho odio y rabia guardada dentro de su corazón.

-Tsubasa:Es la persona mas fuerte que he conocido,lo superara pero entiendo tu preocupación puede que no reaccione muy bien al ver a Umi

-Sebastian:Si las cosas se salen de control deberemos intervenir.

-Tsubasa:Me parece,para evitarle problemas.

En el auditorio se veía a la gente aplaudiendo por la presentación de Maki y Riko fue una esplendida presentación de un mashup entre Aishteru Banzai y Omoi yo Hitotsu ni nare,por su parte después de la venia siguieron los demás grupos a presentarse,a la salida estas dos se encontraron con Nico,después de haber ido al puesto de los tios de Honoka por unos dulces de judías las tres se encontraron con Yoshiko,pero esta no venia sola pues a su lado venían Kotori y…Umi?

(Dijeron las dos chicas para sus adentros)

En otra parte se veía como la gente tomaba asientos en el auditorio,mientras otros salían,en uno de los asientos Hanayo y Rin se encontraron con Nozomi quien venia acompañada de Eli y Alisa,después de hablar un rato se sentaron y se dispusieron a ver como se levantaba el telon dejando ver a las chicas de A-rise las cuales arrasaron con el escenario,impresionando a los asistentes,luego llegaron Maki,Nico y Riko las cuales se sentaron junto al grupo y Maki le comento su preocupación a Nozomi.

Esta le dijo que nada malo pasaría,o al menos querían creer eso.

Por su parte Honoka y los demás ya estaban listos era la Hora de brillar de Hikari no dreamer,las luces del auditorio se apagaron y el telon se le levanto dejando escuchar una armoniosa voz cantando:

 **(Escuchar Kimi no Shiranai de Supercell en esta parte,para mas sentimiento)**

 **Itsumo doori no aru hi no koto**  
 **Kimi wa totsuzen tachiagari itta**  
 **"Konya hoshi wo mi ni yukou"**

 **Empieza a sonar con una enorme potencia los pianos de Emily y Viktor**

 **"Tama ni wa ii koto iunda ne"**  
 **Nante minna shite itte waratta**  
 **Akari mo nai michi wo**  
 **Baka mitai ni hashaide aruita**  
 **Kakaekonda kodoku ya fuan ni**  
 **Oshitsubusarenai you ni**

 **Se oye el poderoso sonido de las guitarras y el bajo cargado de sentimientos y nostalgia en la voz de la chica que cantaba.**

 **Makkurana sekai kara miageta**  
 **Yozora wa hoshi ga furu you de**

 **Itsukara darou kimi no koto wo**  
 **Oikakeru watashi ga ita**  
 **Dou ka onegai**  
 **Odorokanai de kiite yo**  
 **Watashi no kono omoi wo**

 **"Are ga DENEBU, ARUTAIRU, VEGA"**  
 **Kimi wa yubisasu natsu no daisankaku**  
 **Oboete sora wo miru**  
 **Yatto mitsuketa orihime-sama**  
 **Dakedo doko darou hikoboshi-sama**  
 **Kore ja hitoribocchi**

 **Tanoshigena hitotsu tonari no kimi**  
 **Watashi wa nani mo ienakute**

 **Hontou wa zutto kimi no koto wo**  
 **Doko ka de wakatteita**  
 **Mitsukattatte**  
 **Todoki wa shinai**  
 **Dame da yo nakanai de**  
 **Sou iikikaseta**

 **Tsuyogaru watashi wa okubyou de**  
 **Kyoumi ga nai youna furi wo shiteta**  
 **Dakedo**  
 **Mune wo sasu itami wa mashiteku**  
 **Aa sou ka suki ni narutte**  
 **Kou iu koto nanda ne**

 **Doushitai? Itte goran**  
 **Kokoro no koe ga suru**  
 **Kimi no tonari ga ii**  
 **Shinjitsu wa zankoku da**

 **Iwanakatta**  
 **Ienakatta**  
 **Nidoto modorenai**

 **Ano natsu no hi**  
 **Kirameku hoshi**  
 **Ima demo omoidaseru yo**  
 **Waratta kao mo**  
 **Okotta kao mo**  
 **Daisuki deshita**  
 **Okashii yo ne**  
 **Wakatteta no ni**  
 **Kimi no shiranai**

 **Watashi dake no himitsu**

 **Se escucho el solo de guitarra de Honoka mientras se le veía cantar con un gran sentimiento,después se acompaño la parte final con la batería y el piano**

 **Yoru wo koete**  
 **Tooi omoide no kimi ga**  
 **Yubi wo sasu**  
 **Mujakina koe de**

Decir que todos estaban conmovidos y felices era poco el auditorio estallo en aplausos la multitud enloquecia,y estaban felices de haber presenciado un espectáculo asi,las chicas de u's estaban impresionadas del cambio de Honoka no solo de eso,si no de su hermosa voz y de su maestria con la guitarra,desde los asientos de atrás Kotori y Yoshiko estaban apludiendo,Umi al verle a cara a la cantante se quedo sin habla.

(Umi:No puede ser es ella,porque volvió,admito que la extraño y que talvez me pase con ella pero nos metio en muchas dificultades al dejarnos,cree que con volver asi y cantar ya se ganara el perdón de todos,pues esta muy equivocada)

Umi se levanto y se retiro dirigiéndose al gran árbol de la escuela,El jodido orgullo no le dejaba darle la razón a Honoka y perdonarla,simplemente se debatia sabia que no quería seguir peleada con ella pero por otra parte se sentía muy enojada y ofendida,mientras que los amigos de Honoka se presentaban con las chicas de u's

Honoka abrazo a Kotori y llorando le pidió perdón,esta acariciándole el pelo como una madre dijo que no tenia nada que perdonarle,después de eso los amigos de Honoka se quedaron conversando con las musas y con las chicas de primer año

Por su parte Honoka salio a tomar aire a uno de sus lugares favoritos de la escuela,El gran árbol,no se daría cuenta de que alguien mas había tenido la misma idea de ella.

Y al llegar la vio:

-Honoka:Umi….-Dijo secamente esta

-Umi:Asi que te dignas a aparecer después de abandonarnos por un estúpido capricho inmaduro,asi que después de todo si eres una cobarde que huye de los problemas.

-Honoka:Ese capricho inmaduro que llamas son mis sueños,mis amigos y mi familia,y QUE SI SOY UNA COBARDE!

-Umi:Eso no cambia el hecho de que nunca fuiste capaz de enfrentar lo que hiciste con Minako.

-Honoka:Vaya,vaya pero miran quien ha hablado la gran hipócrita que aunque fue salvada también por ella,le hecha la culpa a los demás por sus traumas.

-Umi:Era una gran amiga,QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA,NO PUEDO PERDONAR EL QUE LA HAYAS DEJADO MORIR SIN HABER ECHO ALGO!

-Honoka:Ohh claro jodamos mas a la pobre Honoka,como las demás no tienen un pasado horrible y tormentosa esta bien tirarle la mierda a los demás no es asi?

-Umi:Que pasado horrible y tormentoso,admito que fuiste una gran amiga,pero los daños están hechos,veo que tus padres no te enseñaron de modales,de seguro eran unos cabeza hueca como tu.

-Honoka:Retira eso,No puedes….NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASI DE MIS PADRES!

Y justo en ese momento la ira tomo control de honoka lazandole un puñetazo a la cien que Umi esquivo por poco,procediendo a hacerle una llave a Honoka con la cual esta cayo al suelo mientras umi estaba sobre ella,tenia experiencia en esto gracias al club de Kendo,de repente se distrajo y Honoka le metio un puñetazo en el estomago que la aturdio mientras,esta misma le lanzaba patadas Umi quedo contra una pared.

Donde recordó que había dejado su maleta,de donde rápidamente tomo su espada de madera del club y se dirigio a golpear a Honoka,la cual recibió el golpe de lleno en su frente la cual empezó a sangrar y su boina cayo al suelo,estaba harta quería terminar con todo acabar con todo y desgastar ese odio,tomo su sombrilla y empezó a pelear con umi en una rara pelea de Kendo donde ambas se asestaban golpes,que les empezó a dañar sus ropas,en el caso de honoka el abrigo tenia unos cuantos huecos y rasgaduras al igual que sus medias,procedio a quitarse este abrigo y se remango la camisa roja,lista para lanzarse a seguir peleando.

Por su parte umi tenia su camisa con una rasgadura y sin una manga además de tener moretones en sus piernas uno en su mejilla y estar lastimada de su frente.

-La pelea siguió la sombrilla quedo destrozada pero logro romper la espada de madera,volviendo al combate cuerpo a cuerpo ambas siguieron ahora dándose patadas y golpes en sus puntos ciegos,después de una patada que lanzo a honoka un poco lejos esta empezó a escupir sangre de la boca.

-Honoka:Ohh esa me la pagaras,Sonoda Umi,conoceras un estilo de pelea que me enseño mi hermanito.

-Umi:A ver si eres capaz de derribarme en el dojo de mi casa solia entrenar para protegerme de amenazas y creo que llego la hora de romper el código.

Honoka se puso en la postura del arte del Kravmaga y se lanzo contra umi

Umi se puso en posición de taijitsu y se lanzo contra su vieja amiga

después de asestar golpes en puntos mortales,ambas ya no pensaban en resolver esto con palabras,Honoka y Umi iban codo a codo hasta que Umi fallo cayendo al suelo y Honoka empezó a golpearla en la cara en repetidas ocasiones

Tsubasa quien iba saliendo de la feria vio ese dantesco espectáculo y aviso a Kotori de esto,todo el grupo se dirigio hacia allí,tratando de detener a ambas pero era imposible hasta que llego Sebastian acompañado de la dictora minami,esta ultima se lanzo a agarrar a Umi con ayuda de Arthur y por su parte Sebastian agarro a Honoka,tratando de calmarla.

-Umi:Sueltenme esa,idiota se metio con mi familia y conmigo

-Honoka:Callate tu también lo hiciste,como te atreves a insultar a mis fallecidos padres sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar desde que tengo memoria…..

-Honoka:te detuviste a pensar tan siquiera como me sentía,no pasa un solo dia en el que no se me vengan a la mente mis padres y ella,Minako era una gran amiga para mi.

Todo el mundo veía en silencio e impactados como Honoka con su rostro lastimado por los golpes y con un ojo a medio cerrar empezó a llorar en silencio mirando con tristeza a Umi,la cual recordó la carta y un recuerdo de ellas dos de pequeñas.

-Flashback-

Se podía ver a 4 niñas pequeñas de 8 años jugando en el parque,luego treparon a un árbol el cual su rama se rompió por el peso de ellas,Minako agarro a Kotori y no se lastimaron al caer.

Pero honoka quedo agarrada de una rama sostiendose con una mano y con la otra a Umi y le dijo a esta.

-Ustedes mis amigas son lo mas preciado que tengo,nunca dejare que las lastimen,siempre estaremos unidas sin importar que-

-Fin del Flashback-

Ambas recordaron lo mismo y estaban llorando,una hermosa tarde que debía de ser de alegría y regocijo se convirtió en una horrible y triste discusión que termino en una pelea donde mas que orgullos o uso de la razón,los sentimientos de dos chicas habían quedado fracturados.

Sin manera de remediar lo ocurrido aquí,una herida se volvió a abrir,y en ese momento una figura desde el cielo veía eso con cara de preocupación.

 **Proximo Capitulo:La Historia de Minako Hakurei**


	10. La Historia de Minako Hakurei(Pasado)

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Ahora los Reviews**

 **-AaronVS3:Si que los hubo,pronto lo veras,talvez lo hagan.**

 **-German6688:Asi es mi querido amigo,pelea de la buena.**

 **-Aihara Lopez:Lo veras pero tendras que esperar un poco.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo.**

-0-

Capitulo 8:La Historia de Minako Hakurei(Pasado)

Despues de aquel derrame de sentimientos y de cosas hirientes se podía ver como Honoka y Umi cada una por su lado recordaban en sus mentes mejores épocas y a cierta persona que desde su partida ya nada había sido lo mismo,remontémonos al pasado,a la vida de Minako Hakurei.

-Flashback-

Se podía ver a Honoka Despidiendose de su padre,se le veía muy alegre,hoy iria a jugar con Kotori en el parque,casi siempre ambas salían a jugar juntas desde aquella vez que en su segundo cumpleaños,Ryuchii viniera acompañado de una pareja el señor era alto con un pelo castano tirando a rubio y de ojos cafes mientras que la mujer tenia el pelogris y ojos dorados,Venian acompañados de una pequeña peligris,que se fue a jugar con Honoka.

Al principio ambas eran timidas pero luego de tomar un poco de confianza se hicieron grandes amigas,pero volviendo al momento actual ambas niñas habían ido a jugar al parque a las escondidas pero como no tenían con quien jugar rápidamente,le preguntaron a un grupo de otras niñas que se les unieron,después de haber jugado varias veces Honoka se percato de que siempre había una niña que las veía jugar escondida desde los arbustos,era una pequeña peliazul.

Siendo mas exactos era Umi,la cual después de aquella vez en la que Honoka la hizo su amiga había dejado de ser temerosa y se divertia mas con sus nuevas amigas,un dia cuando iban de camino a casa con el padre de Honoka,se toparon con un señor muy alto de largo pelo negro atado en una coleta y con una barba,ese señor era Daisuke Hakurei un viejo compañero de banda de Ryuchii.

-Daisuke:No me digas que no me saludaras después de tanto viejo amigo,wow no me digas que esas 3 pequeñas son tus hijas?

-Ryuchii:Es bueno volver a verte viejo amigo tenemos mucho que discutir,y no solo la pequeña que vez que se aferra a mi hombro,ella es Honoka y estas son sus amigas Kotori y Umi,Veo que no soy el único con una hija.

-Se ve como al lado de Daisuke llega corriendo una pequeña niña de pelinegra con unos hermosos ojos sorprendemente para la vista de las otras 3 pequeñas uno de sus ojos era azul y el otro verde,llevaba su pelo largo con un gran liston rojo en su parte de atras y tenia puesta un abrigo rojo con una falda negra y unas zapatillas rojas.

-Minako:Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hakurei Minako,y espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Honoka:Yo soy Honoka espero que igualmente seamos buenas amigas.

-Kotori y Umi:Igual nosotras.

-TimeSkip:Ahora las cuatro tenían 9 años-

Se podía ver como ahora las 4 se habían hecho unas amigas inseparables gracias a Minako,Kotori tuvo la confianza de seguir haciendo sus diseños para en un futuro aprender a diseñar y confeccionar vestidos,gracias a ella Umi había dejado de lado su timidez y había encontrado una gran amiga en ella,también le guardaba sus secretos de vez en cuando.

Gracias a Minako,Honoka se mantenía alegre dado que cuando sus padres y los de ella tenían que trabajar ambas se la pasaban juntas y hacían las cosas que les gustaban,además Minako era como una hermana mayor para Honky,fue curioso un dia que viendo un álbum de fotos se percataron de que sus padres eran amigos de jóvenes,se preguntaron cuanto tiempo duraría su amistad y deseaban que fuera mucho tiempo.

-Timeskip:13 Años-

Honoka,Umi y Minako iban saliendo de la secundaria otonokizaka ese dia Kotori no había ido ya que se encontraba enferma,las tres habían decidido ir al centro comercial pues ya se acercaba el cumpleaños de Honoka y además de pasar una tarde de amigas,querían ver que le podían comprar a esta para ese dia tan especial.

-Ese mismo dia en otra parte-

Se podía ver unos dos autos chocados y con llamas,de donde salieron Ryuchii y Daisuke,acompañados de Sakuya Kousaka,la esposa de Ryuchii y madre de Honoka,al parecer alguien les había tendido una trampa,el auto de adelante era el que mayor daño recibió de la explosión,acabando en el acto con las vidas de los demás miembros de la banda de jazz y de los guardias que les protegían,por su parte el trio aunque estuvieran lastimados por la sacudida habían logrado salir.

Solo para darse cuenta que un grupo de 15 enmascarados con mascaras con calaveras estaban armados y buscando sobrevivientes,se podía ver como uno de estos le disparo a uno de los guardias heridos a sangre fría,iban de camino a ocultarse en una cueva cuando una mano les asusto y se dieron cuenta que eran un grupo de 4 de los guardias que les dijeron que los siguieran.

Al llegar a un claro se podía ver como Ryuchii y Daisuke recordaron las palabras de Dafoe-san,estos tipos eran los mismos que habían atacado a su hijo y asesinado a su hija,se pregunto que querían,pero la respuesta en su mente fue muy clara,recordó cuando era mas joven y junto con Daisuke y otros amigos habían participado en un comando especial de operaciones militares,antes de ser músicos,recordaron haber visto de todo y el horror de la guerra.

Entonces todo fue muy claro asi que ese tipo que no había podido capturar y que había acabado con la vidas de varios de sus amigos ahora finalmente venia a por ellos,se quedo pensando en sus hijas y su esposa,al igual que Daisuke,se dieron cuenta que si no podían escapar al destino lo enfrentarían y asi fue.

Le pidieron a dos de los guardias que se fueran con Sakuya lo mas lejos que pudieran,y cuando se dieron cuenta que estos ya habían escapado del peligro,se percataron de que los rodearon por varias direcciones los 4 dieron una gran lucha los dos guardias que se quedaron con ellos fueron los primeros en caer y luego Daisuke fue herido en una pierna y Ryuchii en sus brazos y perdió el ojo,aun asi siguieron luchando hasta que esos desgraciados los arrinconaron,sin mas que poder hacer ambos vieron por ultima vez como las armas les acribillaron.

Perdiendo asi su ultimo suspiro de vida,ambos esperaban haber sido unos buenos padres a donde quiera que fueran a parar ahora que habían muerto.

-Volviendo a Tokyo-

Despues de esa divertida tarde las 3 amigas iban de vuelta en el metro,cuando Minako sintió que algo andaba mal,sospechaba por el ultimo mensaje de su padre que se trataba de eso y que había llegado la hora,puede que no lo pareciese pero Minako era una chica genio,pero al leer el mensaje se percato de que era muy tarde.

Hubo una explosión en los vagones del metro haciendo que el caos reinara al chocar este contra una estación,mas precisamente contra la de Shibuya,se podía ver como todo era un caos y los paramédicos sacaban a los heridos,Umi había logrado salir pero no veía ni Honoka ni a Minako,entre tanto caos no pudo pasar ni ver que ocurria o que había pasado con ellas.

-Con Honoka y Minako-

Ambas habían logrado salir ilesas pero escucharon disparos y corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron de allí,dándose cuenta que quien fuera que hizo lo del metro venia a por ellas,Minako estaba calmada pero su amiga estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y quien no? Con esa situación,después de correr un poco Minako pudo reconocer el sonido de una columna cayendo y rápidamente como pudo empujo a Honoka,quedando su pierna atrapada en esta y entonces.

-Honoka:Minako-chan no,no no esto no puede estar pasando tengo que sacarte rápido de aquí-mientras trataba de levantar en vano la columna.

-Minako:No importa,déjalo asi no podras,escucha sabes que eres como una hermanita para mi,ahora mas que nunca Umi y Kotori te necesitaran debes cuidar de ellas por mi.

-Honoka:Pero que tonterías dices,te sacare de allí y nos iremos las dos juntas,no pienso perderte.

-Minako:Quien sea que hizo esto viene a por nosotras dos,debes irte escapa,no me perdonaría verte sufrir por mi culpa,ve soy fuerte y podre enfrentar lo que sea.

-Honoka:No quiero,no pienso dejarte,que clase de persona seria si lo hago?

-Minako:Gracias por haber sido una gran amiga para mi y por haberme dado un lugar en tu familia y yo en la mia.

Se podía ver como el techo de la estación empezó a colapsar

-Minako:RAPIDO SAL DE AQUÍ,ES UNA ORDEN IMOUTO BAKA!

-Honoka:no puedo hacerlo…..

-Minako:Escucha Honoka,debes vivir debes velar por tu futuro y cumplir el sueño de las dos,hazme esa ultima promesa si?

-Honoka:Lo recuerdo,si aunque odie decirlo debo hacerlo no?

-Minako:Asi me gusta ahora vete.

Rapidamente Honoka corrió lo mas que pudo saliendo lastimada de la estación tenia la falda un poco rota y su camisa del uniforme estaba hecha pedazos además de tener varios moretones,por el lado de Minako se podía ver como todo colapso encima del metro y se pudo ver su sonrisa una vez mas,afuera del metro la gente veía impactada como la estación se había desplomado sobre el metro y Umi se temio lo peor.

Vio venir a Honoka lastimada,sin Minako,y la veía llorar,antes de que esta dijera lo ocurrido,Umi llorando le dijo que porque la había dejado atrás,esta trato de explicarle lo ocurrido,pero Umi no escucho y para peor se pudo ver como Honoka sufrio un colapso y tuvo que ser llevada de urgencia al hospital para ser estabilizada.

-Dos semanas después se entero de la muerte de sus padres,decidiendo alejarse de todo y de ser una buena hermana para Yukiho se fue con esta y apareció en la puerta de sus tios-

-Un mes mas tarde Honoka cambio de secundaria,Seguia sin hablarse con Umi desde aquel incidente,esto tenia preocupada a Kotori-

-En su nueva escuela solo la buscaban por interés por pertenecer a una familia prestigiosa o otros la molestaban diciéndole huérfana-

-Despues de una búsqueda infructuosa,jamas hallaron el cuerpo de Minako Hakurei-

-Sebastian se maldecia por no haber estado con Ryuchii,y por no haber presentido lo de Honoka-

-Honoka se alejo de todo,aunque pareciera que al volver a otonokizaka se recupero eso era solo una falsa identidad,aunque había superado el trauma un poco con u's la herida seguía allí-

-Y para colmo escuchar lo que escucho fue el detonante para largarse de su vieja vida-

Y asi es como la tragedia ocurrio.

 **Proximo Capitulo:Lazos de Union Parte 1**


	11. Lazos de Union Parte 1

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Muy Bien ahora con las reviews de esta semana:**

 **-AaronVS3:No hay problema igual era para atar cabos sueltos y que entendieras el porque de que Umi le echara la culpa a Honky**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con la historia.**

-0-

Capitulo 9:Lazos de Union Parte 1

-Perspectiva de Honoka-

Despues de lo ocurrido con Umi al final del festival,Honoka se levanto y le pidió a Sebastian que la soltara que ya estaba calmada,se sentía mal consigo misma a fin de cuentas estaba aquí para resolver las cosas y todo termino para peor casi se mata con su amiga,por medio de golpes,lo que mas le aterro es que ese estilo de pelea que uso,Sebastian se lo había prohibido usar,y esta se sintió mal sabia que tanto ella como Umi tenían sus motivos y estaban heridas.

No se reconocia si uno de esos golpes hubiera golpeado a Umi en el pecho o en algún punto importante la hubiera podido herir demasiado,se sentía una persona terrible,se había dejado llevar por las emociones y por su orgullo,ya no era su antiguo yo de cuando estaba en u's,tampoco era esta chica fría y calculadora que lideraba a su banda.

Habia vuelto a ser esa pequeña y temerosa niña con miedo del mundo y de la gente en el,se preguntaba que haría ahora,sus amigas,sus amigos y compañeros de banda,su hermana,Sebastian y las demás personas habían visto su lado mas oscuro,Por que todo tenia que ser tan difícil,se decía a si misma,si sus padres estuvieran con ella,no cometeria este tipo de errores.

Minako,las estaría golpeando por estúpidas como tirarían una amistad de años a la basura,si sabían que ambas tenían sus problemas y que en el caso de ella su infancia y adolescencia no había sido algo muy bueno precisamente,las personas que mas quería en este mundo,sus padres ya no estaban con ella,necesitaba a su padre quien era su guía y su razón por haber entrado a la música,y a su madre le hacia falta su cariño y sus consejos.

Despues de ese escandalo Honoka fue llevada a la azotea de Otonokizaka,frente a ella estaban Nico,Tsubasa,Reina y Sebastian.

-Reina:No le quito parte de la culpa a tu amiga Umi por decir lo que dijo,pero recuerdas lo que te dijo Arthur,no debiste haberte dejado llevar por tus emociones.

-Nico:Entiendo lo que piensas Koseki-san,pero debes entender que esta cabeza hueca toda la vida ha sido impulsiva,inclusive con nuestro grupo,esos recuerdos me traen nostalgia.

-Tsubasa:Tienes razón,sin embargo no hay que desviarnos del tema.

-Reina:Es cierto,hay que pensar que haremos con esta situación,ya de por si lo de la pelea fue bastante delicado y menos mal solo había personas cercanas a ellas dos o sino esto hubiera sido un escandalo.

-Tsubasa:debo admitir que me partio el corazón verla asi,no veía a Honky delante de mi,solo veía a una persona en busca de venganza y con mucha ira.

Honoka escuchaba sin decir nada,como hablaban de ella,en el fondo ella sabia que tenían razón,los había hecho preocupar injustificadamente,no se le haría raro que no le volvieran a hablar o que le empezaran a tener miedo por lo ocurrido,pero entonces vio como alguien la agarro y le hizo levantarse,Era Sebastian.

-Sebastian:No me conviene juzgarte pero,me has decepcionado,ese estilo de pelea te dije que solo debias de usarlo en una situación de emergencia y nunca contra alguien cercano a ti,recuerda es el mundo real,en el mundo real las cosas son crueles,asi que no vuelvas a hacer uso de algo tan peligroso.

-Nico:No crees que estas siendo un poco duro con ella Dafoe-san.

-Sebastian: no lo creo debemos hacerla razonar a veces es un tanto obstinada o a veces se deja sumergir en ese mar de oscuridad asi que hay que sacarla de allí.

Oigo voces que me dicen que debería seguir adelante y no rendirme,pero cada vez las escucho mas lejos,no creo poder seguir viviendo de esta manera ojala pudiera estar junto a ustedes una vez mas papa y mama,Minako-chan,creo que lo mejor seria que muriera nadie me extrañaría.

De repente frente a Honoka apareció su yo del pasado con un Traje de school idol

-No deberías ni tan siquiera pensar eso,acaso piensas tirar tu futuro a la basura,dime que significo para ti tu familia,tus amigas y amigos,el ser school idol y el ser parte de una banda,no significo nada acaso?

No es eso es solo que esto es tan frustrante,porque todo lo que ocurre en mi vida tiene que ser una desgracia,nada de lo que hago me puede salir bien y cuando he estado a punto de triunfar todo se va al demonio,asi que dime que me queda en este mundo,dame una razón para seguir adelante.

-Deja de autocompadecerte por empezar por allí,sigue con tus sueños no te rindas,recupera esas viejas amistades y aunque sea lo mas difícil pero a la vez lo mas importante aprende a perdonar,es mejor cerrar dicha herida que abrirla mas no,asi que ve por ella,has que acepte tu perdón y tu el de ella.

Gracias,por todo,debería hacerle mas caso a mi vieja yo de vez en cuando,es cierto debo seguir adelante por mi y por la memoria de aquellos que ya no están.

-Sebastian:Honoka estas allí,hey creo que me pase un poco,por favor dime te encuentras bien?

-Honoka:Creo que ya un poco mejor por que no vamos mejor a casa

-Sebastian:Si es lo que deseas pues bueno no me negare,Reina podrias decirle a los demás que nos busquen en casa que nos adelantaremos.

-Reina:Bueno ya le deje unos mensajes a Arthur,asi que porque no nos vamos ya.

-Honoka:Si tengo muchas cosas que pensar ahora.

Todos veian ese comportamiento con sorpresa y curiosidad.

Me prometi a mi misma que cambiara asi que no pienso dejar las cosas asi,pero primero debo pensar como solucionar otros de mis problemas.

Asi se veía como Honoka y compañía iban de vuelta a la casa de esta por otra parte

-Perspectiva de Umi-

No puedo creer que no pudiera retener mis sentimientos y mi maldito orgullo,por mi culpa una preciada amiga se ha ido de mi lado ya no esta,hice y dije cosas demasiado hirientes en los momentos que mas me necesito,me gane el odio injustificado de ella de aquella persona por la cual pude conocer a Kotori y Minako de aquella persona que me dio el valor y el coraje y me ayudo a perder mi timidez.

Soy una muy mala amiga,no me merezco nada de lo que tengo todo fue gracias a ella,nunca me fije todo lo que había sufrido ella solo me preocupe por mi y juzgue dando falsas acusaciones sin conocer la verdad de los hechos y lo que es peor me meti con su familia,como la voy a ver a la cara ahora.

No se ni como sentirme al respecto,ahora estoy recibiendo una reprimenda de Eli y Kotori y quien creo es un amigo de Honoka.

-Kotori;Sabes que mi amor por ti es muy grande,pero eso que le hiciste a

Honoka-chan no tiene justificación,entiendo que ambas estuvieran enojadas y con sus problemas pero llegaron demasiado lejos.

-Eli:Kotori tiene razón,por algo que ni siquiera sabes si cometio,decidiste creer eso y que tu odio hacia ella creciera hasta que ocurrio esto,asi que como crees que puedes solucionar esto ahora?

-Arthur:Si me permites Ayase-san,pero tu Sonoda-san tan siquiera tienes idea del infierno en vida que ha tenido que pasar Honoka,su felicidad para nosotros es importante y fue un gran avance pero no siempre fue asi.

Le pregunte que a que se referia a lo que me empezó a contar:

-Arthur:Veran cuando la conoci era tosca y malhumorada,después solo se concentro en ser la mejor era fría al principio y un poco distante,pero después de tomar confianza y encontrarse con gente de su pasado logro cambiar un poco,sin embargo.

-Kotori:Sin embargo que?

-Arthur:Se intento suicidar muchas veces,yo y Sebastian impedimos eso,de hecho una vez trato de hacerlo con medicamentos,se volvió una adicta al alcohol creyo que asi podría ahogar sus penas y lo único q ha hecho es autodestruirse sin darse cuenta.

-Eli:Eso es terrible,ya veo el porque de su cambio,tiene motivos de sobra si sufrio mucho.

-Kotori:Escucha y entiende Umi-chan,debes dejar esos problemas de lado y enmendar tu error no por nosotras ni por las demás sino por tu bien y el de ella dime que comprendes eso?

Rapidamente asentí con la cabeza pero le dije que habiendo hecho lo que hice no me merecia su perdón,Eli me dio una cachetada y me dijo que no huyera que enfrentara el problema y no tirara mi amistad con ella,llore pues me dolia y supe que tenia razón asi que tomando el valor necesario le pregunto a Arthur que donde vivía Honoka.

Me di cuenta que había sido una idiota con oídos sordos pero arreglaría eso recuperare a mi amiga a como de lugar,después de todo recuerdo lo que me dijo Minako esa vez asi que debo cumplir con mi promesa.

-Mini Flashback-

Minako:Escucha si algún dia llegara a faltar,esa cabeza hueca de Honky no puede con todo solo asi que ayudala y se suporte harias eso por mi?

-Umi:Claro con gusto después de todo son mis queridas amigas.

-Fin del Miniflashback-

Se podía ver a Honoka llegando a su casa y a su vez a Umi acompañada del resto corriendo tan rápido como podía mientras seguía las indicaciones de Arthur y allí vio la imponente mansión donde vivía ella, porfin trataría de solucionar las cosas asi ella no quisiera perdonarla sentía que debía zanjar ese asunto y esperar a ver que ocurrirá con ellas dos.

 **Proximo Capitulo:Lazos de Union Parte 2**


	12. Lazos de Union Parte 2

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Quisiera agradecer mucho por su ayuda y apoyo a dos personas a Hoshizora6680 y a FCDA,sin ellos no hubiera tenido el valor de empezar aqui en fanfiction,asi que les agradezco con todo el corazon.**

 **Ahora con las Reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-AaronVS3:Me alegra que apoyes la historia,este capitulo te gustara,de aqui en adelante empieza un nuevo arco,y nuevos retos para nuestra querida Honky.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con la historia**

-0-

Capitulo 10:Lazos de Union Parte 2

Umi corrió tan rápido como pudo llegando en frente de la mansión donde vivía Honoka,vio a Sebastian allí quien impidió que le cerraran la puerta y dándose cuenta de las intenciónes de esta,decidio dejarla seguir deseando que por fin de una vez y por todas ese problema de Honoka quedara solucionado,no solo para no tener que verla tan triste,sino para que cambiara como persona y dejara de lado sus problemas.

-Sebastian:Asi que eres Umi verdad?El cuarto de Honoka queda subiendo al fondo a la derecha,asi que ve rápido y recupera a tu amiga.

-Umi:Se que no me lo merezco pero gracias Sebastian-san.

-Sebastian:No hay de que,espero que todo se solucione.

Volviendo con el resto del grupo se ve como el resto de las miembros de u's y los miembros de Hikari no Dreamer,además de Tsubasa y Yukiho se encontraban sentados en la gran sala que había en la mansión,la situación era un poco tensa no es que ninguno se odiara,pero estaban expectantes de que sucedería con Honoka y Umi.

-Eli:Espero que logren solucionarlo,esas dos fueron grandes amigas en el pasado.

-Reina:Y que lo digas las pocas veces que podía venir a Tokyo siempre me recibían lanzándome globos de agua.

-Anya:Ohh asi que a Reina-chan la molestaban de pequeña y yo que crei que siempre fuiste asi de orgullosa y peleadora,pues veo que me equivoque.

-Reina:Moo Anya eso no es de tu incumbencia,por favor déjame un rato si.

-Anya:Era una broma,es solo que me cuesta creer que de verdad esas dos te gastaran ese tipo de bromas.

-Dominic:Ahora entiendo a lo que se referia mi hermano cuando decía que al crecer anhelas volver a tu pasado,ya saben a las épocas de escuela y a nuestra infancia,buenos tiempos,donde no tenias que preocuparte por esta clase de problemas.

-Nozomi:Aunque sea cierto lo que dices,sin embargo aunque fueron épocas buenas y divertidas es emocionante pensar que te deparara tan siquiera el futuro.

-Viktor:Eso es cierto,los sueños y esperanzas que uno tiene,aunque no sepas que están allí van guiando tu camino,y quien eres,te definen como persona y muestran tu carácter y aptitud.

-Rin:No soy mucho de decir este tipo de cosas,pero considero a Honoka como una hermana mayor para mi,me inspiro a unirme a u's donde conoci a mis queridas amigas y a mi Kayochin,me ayudo a superar mi absurdo trauma infantil y me ayudo a confiar mas en mi belleza,lo cual me animo a relucir mi encanto pero sin dejar de ser quien era,no solo eso era una buena consejera conmigo y me ayudo con Kayochin,le debo mucho a Honoka-chan.

-Hanayo:Eso es cierto Rin,pero ella no se ha limitado solo a ti o a Reina,ella se esforzado mucho por cumplir los sueños de los demás,y hacerlos felices,sin importarle recibir nada a cambia, sin tener en cuenta sus propios sueños, eso la hace una gran persona.

-Maki:Debo admitir que cuando la conoci,era un fastidio y muy insistente pero cuando vino con esas letras de la cancion y mas aun la primera vez que la vi cantar supe que era una persona especial,sin embargo no sabia que debajo de esa luz de felicidad se escondia su vida tormentosa,y me impresiona el como ella ha superado eso sin ayuda de nadie.

-Emily:Es una gran amiga,para todos nosotros y aun asi a la vez…..

-Arthur:Es una obstinada que sufre en silencio,y no cuenta sus problemas sin embargo….

-Kotori:Nunca se rinde y le encuentra la solución a cualquier problema…

-Nico:Aunque parezca imposible ella es una luz en medio de la oscuridad y ayuda a los demás a salir de esa oscuridad y encontrar su razón de vivir,eso es lo que la hace tan buena persona.

Se ve como Sebastian después de escuchar esa conversación llega diciéndoles a todos.

-Sebastian:Saben aun recuerdo la primera vez que la conoci,fue en New York,su padre era un buen amigo del mio y en esa época era alguien muy similar a como es ella actualmente,un paso en falso y me pude haber ido por el mal camino pero entonces la vi y encontré un propósito,el señor Kousaka era alguien muy amenazado por haber hecho buenos actos que a gente mala no le parecieron aun asi el siempre prevenia todo y quizo velar por la seguridad de su hija,y me convirtió en su guardaespaldas de por vida.

-Nico:Wow ese detalle de la historia no lo sabia,pero dime como la conociste?

-Sebastian:Pues veras era una pequeña de 4 años muy alegre y juguetona,me miro un poco sorprendida y asustada pero enseguida tomo confianza y se colgó de mi hombro tocándome con su pequeña mano y me dijo que la siguiera,y asi empezamos esa tarde a jugar a las escondidas debo admitir que era muy rápida y buena ocultándose pero le gane,la encontré dormida en un árbol de su hogar,después de eso como sus padres viajaban mucho con su banda,siempre estuve junto a ella asi que ambos nos tomamos mucho cariño,en cierto modo me recordaba a alguien que conoci,y en cierta parte podría decirse que esa pequeña sonrisa me salvo de mis demonios.

-En el cuarto de Honoka-

Se veía a Honoka pensando que le diría a Umi,si bien tenia el coraje para querer solucionar las cosas y volver a su antigua amistad a la vieja gloria,no tenia ni idea de que decirle cuando la viera,después de todo no era normal golpear asi a tu amiga y luego pedirle perdón,no le echaba la culpa pues sabia que lo ocurrido era culpa de ambas,y entonces escucho como se abria lentamente la puerta de su cuarto y allí estaba ella.

-Umi:Despues de todo lo que hemos pasado,ella se decepcionaría de cómo terminaron las cosas,no lo crees asi?

-Honoka:Tristemente desde su partida nada volvió a ser igual,y nos dejamos llevar por nuestros problemas sin importar cuales fueran.

-Umi:Y hicimos algo imperdonable…

-Honoka:Acabamos con la sagrada promesa que le hicimos a nuestra amiga…...

-Umi:Que siempre sin importar que estaría cuidando y velando por ti,asi como animándote en tus malos ratos.

-Honoka:Que siempre protegería a esa pequeña miedosa y le enseñaría a comerse el mundo,sin importarle la opinión del resto.

-Umi:Pero me deje llevar por mi odio y orgullo y aunque quisiera estar contigo dije cosas hirientes e imperdonables,y antes te aleje de mi.

-Honoka:Nunca sabia el porque me habias odiado y ahora que lo se me duele el escuchar esto,aun asi me deje llevar por lo ocurrido antes y me hundi mas en el pozo hasta casi acabar con la vida de mi preciada amiga,soy una basura.

-Umi:No lo eres,yo soy la que es una basura,que clase de amiga abandona a su amiga en un momento de necesidad como el tuyo,me siento como una basura de no haber estado allí para que lloraras sobre mi hombro y decirte que todo estaría bien.

-Honoka:Quize sepultar algo tan sagrado y precioso como nuestro vinculo,sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería eso,actue con el corazón y no con la razón ahora se que eso me pudo haber costado nuestra amistad y habernos hundido mas.

-Umi:Sin embargo y aunque no me lo merezca y se que es muy tarde aprendi de mis errores y las estupideces que te hice y aunque se que no merezco tu perdón no quiero volver a ver esa chica tan solitaria y desgarrada,quiero volver a ver a esa comedora de pan a esa querida y fastidiosa amiga mia,la cual nunca debi abandonar.

-Honoka:No te culpo por malinterpretar lo ocurrido con Minako,sin embargo tuviste tus motivos y fui inmadura al empezar a odiarte,e irme escapando de todo sin importarme los daños que le haría a las demás,aun asi ahora que recuerdo nuestro pasado y vuelvo a recordar a mi vieja yo,se que nunca debería haberte abandonado y sin importar que no me quisieras ver debi haberte explicado lo ocurrido ese dia.

-Umi:El ultimo deseo de Minako que ignore,sin embargo aun asi,aquí estamos tratando de volver a como era todo antes y es que la verdad….

-Honoka/Umi:No quiero volver a dejarte.

-Honoka:Quiero que volvamos a sonreir juntas,que volvamos a bailar en un mismo escenario.

-Umi:Que transmitamos nuestros sentimientos y hagamos felices a los demás como lo prometimos aquella vez que viniste con esa loca idea de ser school idols.

-Honoka:Es cierto,hacernos felices a nosotras mismas y a aquellos que nos rodean,quien diría que una idiota como yo perdió su norte.

-Umi:No es asi,si lo perdiste fue por mi error y no dejare que eso vuelva a pasar pues ahora mismo remendaremos nuestros problemas.

-Honoka:Quien diría que 4 años nos cambiarian tanto,vieja amiga nunca mas me volverá a ir,jamas nos volvermos a separar asi que prepárate para cuidar de esta molestia.

-Umi:Siempre adelante y sin mirar atrás ehh(Minako tenias razón)con gusto me encargarte de cuidar de ti y regañarte,pero sin embargo siempre estare allí para que me cuentes tus problemas asi que sera un gusto volver amiga mia.

Se veía como ambas se lanzaron a los brazos de la otra mientras se abrazaban llorando,y pidiéndose perdón,el sonido del llanto llego a los demás que las escucharon y desde la puerta Sebastian y Kotori veian esto con verdadera alegría se sentían sin un peso encma ahora que ambas habían solucionado sus problemas,se podía ver una figura misteriosa con una capucha sonriendo alegremente mientras unas lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos.

-?:Asi que porfin regresaron,me alegra ver esto.

Rapidamente se ve como esta figura salto al techo alejándose en silencio,por otro lado se veía como todas y todos entraron al cuarto y las vieron sonriendo una vieja sonrisa sincera que hace mucho no se veía en el rostro de ambas,Reina sugirió que esto ameritaba fuegos artificiales y todos se sorprendieron al ver estos en el cielo,mientras abajo se veía como Yukiho,Alisa,Riko y Yoshiko,activan las mechas de estos mientras que mas subían al cielo,se veía un hermoso cielo estrellado de colores.

Aunque las heridas del pasado estén allí

Siempre habrá alguien allí para ti,es importante que sepas que nunca estaras sola

Hubiera querido poder pasar mas tiempo contigo y verte crecer pero desgraciadamente no pudo ser asi

Deberas pasar por mucho dolor pero recuerda

Mantente adelante firme y con la frente en alto

Rodéate de buenas amistades y nunca las dejes ir

Aléjate de los chicos y el alcohol y recuerda

Tener cuidado con Steve ese sujeto puede ser pervertido a veces

Hay muchas cosas que desearía poder haber visto como verte triunfar y convertirte en una gran mujer

Hija mia busca a alguien que te quiera por tu verdadero ser

Se fuerte y determinada en tus convicciones

Pero por sobre todo quiero que sepas que siempre estare orgulloso de ti Honoka.

-Ryuchii Kousaka en una carta a su hija antes de aquel fatídico incidente.

 **Proximo Capitulo:Una Nueva Puerta Se Abre**


	13. Una Nueva Puerta Se Abre

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Ahora con Las Reviews:**

 **-AaronVS3:La intencion es lo que cuenta amigo mio,me alegra que te gustara,y tendras un poco de Tsubahono,pero mas en el futuro**

 **Ahora os dejo con la historia**

-0-

Capitulo 11:Una Nueva Puerta se Abre

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel momento en el que al paracer heridas del pasado se empezaron a cerrar por si solas,Honoka se veía mas alegre al igual que Umi ambas se habían quitado un peso de encima,las cosas volvieran a su forma original,Honoka había dormido muy bien,esas pesadillas que siempre tenia se habían ido para no volver.

Por otra parte Tsubasa se alegraba de que Honoka volviera a ser la chica alegre de antes,un dia después de la reconcialiacion de Umi,estaban los dos juntas con Eli y Nico en un restaurante mientras comían el tema surgio en la mesa:

-Nico:Oh asi que de verdad piensas ir enserio con Nozomi

-Tsubasa:Pero Eli no crees que son muy jóvenes para casarse a su edad?

-Eli:Tonterias,mi amor por ella es muy fuerte y jamas la dejare por quien me toman acaso?

-Honoka:No se porque siento que he visto esto en otro lado,talvez solo sea mi imaginación,como sea escucha Eli espero que no te vayas a acobardar ahora.

-Eli:No,de hecho pienso pedirle que se case conmigo esta tarde,pero para eso necesitare ayuda de mis queridas madrinas de bodas-Dijo mirando a Nico y Honoka.

-Honoka/Nico:Espera que?

-Eli:Asi es después de mucho pensarlo las escogi a las dos para esto.

-Tsubasa:Vaya quien lo diría,Honky hara algo muy importante por Eli.

-Eli:Espera dijiste Honky.

-Tsubasa:No no dije nada.

-Nico:Si claro y yo naci ayer.

Despues de ello Nico y Honoka habían ayudado a Eli a practicar para pedirle la mano a Nozomi lo cual fue un tanto vergonzoso sin embargo la practica salio bien y ya estaban en el parque las dos después de haberse comido unos parfait,en ese momento Eli le dijo que quería decirle algo muy importante asi que se puso ante ella arrodillada,sacando una cajita de su bolsillo y la abrió mostrando un zafiro:

-Eli:Nozomi quieres casarte conmigo.

Entre lagrimas y con una bella sonrisa se lanzo a darle un beso y le dijo.

-Nozomi:Por supuesto que si Elicchi,sere muy feliz compartiendo el resto de mis días contigo.

-Eli:Pues te tengo mas sorpresas he empezado con las preparaciones de la boda,sera en dos meses,la verdad pienso lucirme mas que ahora.

-Nozomi:No tenias porque hacerlo la verdad,pero te estoy infinitamente agradecida.

Detrás de un árbol cerca de las bancas Honoka,Tsubasa y Nico observaban dicha escena.

-Nico:Ahh esa Eli todo salio perfecto no entiendo para que rayos necesitaba nuestra ayuda si le salio natural el decírselo.

-Honoka:Creo que ya se cual es la hermana tonta de las 3

-Nico:Que dijiste Baka-imouto,quieres morir por la gran nico-nii

-Honoka:Solo bromeo,te lo tomas muy a pecho Nico-oneechan

-Nico:Mas te vale,veo que irte con esos amigos tuyos te volvió mas altanera.

-Honoka:hay varias cosas que no te he contado,todo a su tiempo y talvez te equivoques respecto a eso Baka.

-Tsubasa:Podrian dejar de hacer ruido ustedes dos van a descubrirnos.

Pero era muy tarde cuando Tsubasa voltio a ver desde la banca la veía Nozomi con una sonrisa pero no estaba Eli donde se había metido hasta que Honoka y Nico muertas del miedo le dijeron que volteara a su izquierda y allí estaba una Eli con una mirada asesina y fría de la que Vladimir Putin estaría orgulloso,después de eso las tres salieron a correr como almas que lleva el diablo.

-En otra parte-

Kotori,Umi y Reina estaban esperando a que Arthur llegara rápido pues habían decidido ir a comprarle entre los 4 un regalo especial a Honoka dado que eran de sus amigos mas cercanos,fueron a un centro comercial Kotori pensó que una ropa confeccionada por la tienda que ella había abierto seria el regalo perfecto pero Umi rápidamente debatio diciendo que un collar o anillo con sus nombres seria perfecto a lo que Reina rápidamente se empezó a escabullir con dirección a una tienda de peluches,pues no solo estaba allí por mera casualidad quería darle un regalo sorpresa a Anya,por su parte el pobre de Arthur miraba la situación pensando en que clase de lio se había metido esta vez para merecer esto

-Arthur:Bueno deberían dejar su discusión para otro momento lo importante aquí es que los 4 debemos pensar o analizar algo que significase mucho para Honoka eso debe de ser el regalo.

-Umi:Tienes razón,me he dejado llevar por cual seria la mejor opción en vez de elegir juntos.

-Kotori:Lo siento yo también Arthur-kun Umi-chan

-Arthur:Descuida no hay problema,muy bien Reina tu que dices….Reina?

Arthur pensaba que esto no se podía poner peor y ahora a Reina le daba por irse a quien sabe quien,estuvieron buscándola un buen rato hasta que pasaron por una tienda de peluches donde pudieron verla muy animadamente comprando un enorme oso blanco que tenia un gorrito con la bandera de Rusia,rápidamente este supuso para quien era el regalo asi que decidio dejarlo pasar por esta vez.

-Arthur:si ya terminaste ven con nosotros debemos pensar en un regalo perfecto para Honoka

-Reina:Espera eso es nuevo,no me regañaras o daras un sermón por haberme ido

-Arthur:Viendo que no estabas haciendo nada malo creo que lo dejare pasar por esta vez,muy bien vamos.

Despues de muchas ideas desechadas y de ver todas las tiendas no sabían que podían regalarle a Honoka que le pudiera gustar mucho y entonces vieron un marco cromado en oro con notas musicales,era el regalo perfecto pero había un problema no tenían una foto para meterla,pero vieron como Sebastian vestido de forma normal con una chaqueta de cuero negra,una camisa azul y unos jeans con mocasines venia hacia ellos y después de darse cuenta del problema les sugirió una buena idea.

-Sebastian:Deberian llamar a todos y que vayan a casa sacaremos la foto.

-Umi:Espera sin Honoka?

-Sebastian:Claro que no,bueno como decía debemos sacar la foto y dársela con el marco.

Despues de eso los 5 se dirigieron de vuelta a la mansión donde ya estaban todos y todas reunidos,solo faltaban Honoka y Tsubasa quienes habían llegado con un poco de miedo pues Eli casi las alcanza,no querían correr la suerte que corrió Nico aun podían oir sus gritos pero dejando eso de lado Sebastian llamado a uno de los mayordomos y le dijo que trajera la cámara pues debían guardar esto para la posteridad asi que rápidamente se acomodaron Honoka,Tsubasa,Reina,Umi y Kotori en el centro debajo de ellos Arthur con Emily a su lado Dominic y Anya del otro lado se podía ver a Viktor con Alisa y Yukiho sobre estas y sobre ellas se podía ver a Yoshiko y Nico y a su lado con una sonrisa a Maki y Riko,junto a estas Hanayo y Rin haciendo un gesto de gato que con su largo pelo y unas orejas la hacían ver linda,junto a ellas Nozomi abrazando a Eli y Anju y Erena sonrojadas y en el centro de esa fila estaba Sebastian revolviendo con su mano el pelo de Honoka mientras sonreían todos,la foto fue tomada y luego de ello trajeron el marco y le entregaron su regalo.

-Umi:Eres una persona muy especial para todos nosotros

-Kotori:Has significado mucho en nuestras vidas

-Arthur:Tanto que sin ti no seriamos nada.

-Reina:No estaríamos aquí ahora

-Sebastian:Ciertamente todo seria muy distinto

-Maki:Sin embargo estamos aquí y eso es gracias a tu forma de ser

-Nico:A tu sonrisa y tu capacidad de meterse en problemas

-Dominic:A lo estricta que eres pero en el fondo eres buena con todos

-Viktor:Tienes una gran voz y eres muy buena con tu guitarra,tienes mis respetos amiga mia

-Anya:Me ayudaste a tener confianza y valor en mi misma y a no desconfiar de los demás

-Hanayo:Me animaste a convertirme en School idol

-Rin:Me ayudaste a que no tuviera complejos sobre mi misma,y me comportara como debía de ser.

-Nozomi:Me ayudaste a ver un milagro

-Eli:Me diste la mano en el peor momento y me animaste para superarlo

-Yukiho:Eres la mejor hermana que alguien podría desear,agradezco tenerte a mi lado.

-Alisa:Aunque no comparti mucho contigo,eres una persona que anima las vidas de los demás a su alrededor.

-Riko:Yo tampoco he compartido mucho contigo,pero se ve que eres una persona sincera que toca y canta con el corazón,además de haberme ayudado a componer una cancion especial

-Yoshiko:Eres un Angel caído tal como yo,y al haberte reconciliado con mi prima,tus alas han emprendido vuelo y ahora puedes ir a donde quieras

-Erena:Eras un poco hiperactiva pero lograste unir a las school idols de todo japon

-Anju:Le has dado una gran sonrisa a todas nosotras

-Tsubasa:Me animaste a seguir,te has vuelto alguien muy importante para mi y aquí y ahora quiero decirte que te amo Kousaka Honoka-dijo esto lazándose a beserla en los labios.

Honoka no alcanzo a reaccionar pero se puso feliz al ver que su sentimiento por ella era mutuo,le dijo que si quería ser su novia y se abrazaron mientras todos aplaudían y por ultimo vino Sebastian quien le revolvió el cabello mientras la miraba y le dijo.

-Sebastian:Sabes me recuerdas mucho a mi fallecida hermanita,ella era como tu una persona muy alegre y con ganas de comerse el mundo,después de que ella desaparecio crei haber perdido mi norte pero entonces te conoci y se me fue encomendada la tarea de ser tu protector en cierto modo cuando te veía triste me recordabas a mi viejo yo y eso me dolia mucho el verte sufrir,hice lo que pude por animarte a recuperar tu sonrisa y ahora que te veo asi como estas ahora sonriendo se que tus padres estarían muy orgullosos,eres casi como una hermana para mi asi que siempre estare allí para ti-dijo abrazándola mientras esta empezó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba dándole las gracias por todo

Despues de eso Honoka les dio las gracias diciendo que eran las personas mas importantes para ella,su oscuridad y esos malos recuerdos eran suprimidos al tenerlos asi junto a ella,estas personas eran mas que amigos su querida y amada familia,lo cual le hacia muy feliz,miro al cielo y con el puño en alto hizo la señal de u's mientras que en el cielo la imagen de Ryuchii se vio por unos breves instantes sonriéndole.

Habia sido un hermoso momento asi que se dispusieron a hacer un dia de campo en los bastos jardines de la mansión.

-En algún lugar de japon-

-?:Estas seguro de que esa maldita mocosa burlo la seguridad,mato a veinte de los nuestros y escapo de los laboratorios?

-Mercenario:Asi es mi señor pero prometo que la encontraremos.

-?:No quiero mas fallas inútiles,ya no eres necesario-dijo tomando la pistola mientras que acabo con la vida de aquel hombre de un tiro en la cabeza

-?:Reus tu y Perseus quedaran al mando,no solo quiero que maten a esa mocosa sino que capturen o maten a Kousaka Honoka,es hora de acabar con la descendencia de ese maldito,Ryuchii supo ocultarla muy bien de mi pero ahora pagara,

-Kyoto horas después-

-?:Llegas tarde

-XXXX:Lo lamento quería ver a una vieja amiga,la verdad grandes problemas vendrán hacia ella y la protegeré desde las sombras si es necesario

-?:Me gusta tu actitud me recuerdas al mocoso de Daisuke

Aquellas dos misteriosas personas pensaban en la situación que se les vendría encima en un futuro próximo,pero tendrían los medios para afrontarlo y mas importante contactar a Sebastian.

-XXXX:Dafoe Sebastián has sido llamado al servicio tienes 2 años para que se preparan pues el infierno se nos vendrá encima.

-Sebastian:Es poco tiempo pero hare lo que pueda, estaremos listos y mas importante aun estará lista,Honoka deberas aprender a proteger a tu querida familia.

-XXXX:Entendido estaremos en contacto recuerda contactarme en ese lapso de tiempo,después de todo el tiempo estará en nuestra contra.

Despues de colgar aquella llamada Sebastian se quedo mirando al despacho de Ryuchii y oprimiendo un botón saco una Desert Eagle anaranjada,según Sebastian esperaba que Honoka jamas tuviera que tocar esa arma pero los futuros problemas que se las venían encima ameritaban que cuanto antes la fuera preparando pero por ahora después de ver su recuperación le dejaría un tiempo en calma.

-?:Asi que ya empezó ehh?

-Sebastian:Cuando llegaste viejo Steve?

-Steve:Aquí hace poco en un taxi quería ver como estaban mis queridos estudiantes y mi viejo pupilo.

-Sebastian: pero y la academia?

-Steve:la he dejado en buenas manos,asi que tendremos que terminar por lo que mis queridos amigos murieron cuanto tiempo tenemos para prepararnos?

-Sebastian:Lamentablemente solo dos años,y no quiero involucrarlos a todos solo a ella y nosotros después de todo tiene derecho a saber la verdad

-Steve:El porque de la muerte de su padre?

-Sebastian:Espera y que paso con su madre?

-Steve:Enterramos un ataúd vacio,jamas se encontró ningún cuerpo en esa zona solo los de Ryuchii,Daisuke y su esposa pero nunca encontraron el de Sakuya.

-Sebastian:Pero si esta viva porque no volvió con su hija no ve todo lo que sufrio la pobre.

-Steve:Ciertamente tienes razón pero debio tener sus motivos entre esos la seguridad de Honoka por lo que posee y de Yukiho,el que hubiera vuelto las hubiera puesto en peligro tal como a la hija de Daisuke para su edad sabia demasiado y posiblemente murió ese dia o fue capturada nunca lo sabremos.

-Sebastian:Que problemático esto se volverá un dolor de cabeza.

 **La vida de Honoka se vera amenazada una fuerza mayor,alguien del pasado vendra a terminar lo que no pudo con los padres de esta,epocas de cambio se viviran y Honoka debera estar lista para afrontar dicha prueba.**

 **Proximo Capitulo:Un dia de Playa con Nico y Maki.**


	14. Un Dia de Playa con Nico y Maki

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Hola que tal todo gente,espero que esten teniendo un buen año y alegria en sus vidas,me he tardado un poco pero aqui esta el capitulo de hoy.**

 **Ahora pasemos con las Reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-AaronVS3:tranquilo no te haria sufrir mucho esperandolo,para el proximo capitulo veras mucho TsubaHono**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo.**

-0-

Capitulo 12:Un Dia de Playa con Nico y Maki

Las cosas habían vuelto a su relativa calma o eso era lo que aparentaba,después de solucionarse el conflicto entre Honoka y Umi casi todos volvieron a sus actividades normales en el caso de Maki,Rin,Hanayo estas andaban ocupadas con el papeleo en especial Maki que como presidenta del consejo debía encargarse de autorizar o denegar las peticiones que hacían las estudiantes,por su parte Yukiho y Alisa se encargaban de mantener bien al club de investigación de Idols.

En cuanto a Riko después de los entrenamientos que ella hacia y de las correciones que le hacia Maki esta se ponía muy alegre a tocar,pero entonces se le vino a la mente el componer una cancion,y curiosamente cerca al salón de música estaba pasando Yoshiko la cual veía con interés lo feliz que se veía su amiga,asi que decidio entrar a acompañarla.

-Riko:Ohh Yocchan no te vi,estaba muy animada tocando tanto que se me ocurrio una nueva cancion

-Yoshiko:Eso es bueno Lily,me gusta verte tan feliz y contenta-dijo esto un poco sonrojada

-Riko:Gracias por darme animos,la verdad es que desde que las amigas de Nishikino-senpai volvieron no había tenido tiempo de estar contigo y me disculpo por eso.

-Yoshiko:Ohh tranquila no hay problema,yo también me encontraba ocupada con ciertos asuntos.

-Riko:Ya veo(Riko pensaba que si debía decirlo,tenia que ser ahora)

-Yoshiko:Que sucede?

-Riko:Te gustaría ir a las salas de juegos,y luego acompañarme a ver una película de terror.

-Yoshiko:Mm estas invitando a la gran Yohane a salir con uno de sus pequeños demonios,ciertamente eres muy atrevida Lily pero acepto tu oferta.

-Riko:De verdad?

-Yoshiko:Si lo que escuchaste,asi que no tardes te veo mañana después de la escuela.

-Al dia siguiente-

Despues de clases Riko encontró a Yoshiko en un parque pero no estaba con sus vestimentas de angel caído,por el contrario Yoshiko llevaba un vestido morado con detalles negros el vestido dejaba ver un poco sus muslos llevaba unas medias negras y unas botas negras,Riko estaba impresionada se veía muy hermosa y sensual a la vez con esa ropa,pero Riko se controlo después de todo podría asustarla si se le quedaba mirando asi.

-Riko:Te ves muy linda…

-Yoshiko:Gracias….

Se formo un incomodo silencio entre ambas Riko pensó rápido y le dijo a ella:

-Riko:Iremos primero a los juegos que te parece?

-Yoshiko:Me parece bien

-Riko:Bien pues allí vamos..

Luego de eso fueron de camino a Akihabara donde Riko conocía una buena sala de juegos al principio jugaron en unas consolas que simulaban autos de carrera para la sorpresa de Riko,Yoshiko le gano fácilmente después de eso fueron a jugar en un juego de baile donde había canciones de las bandas de rock y grupos de idols mas populares de todo japon,ambas decidieron bailar con una cancion de Love Laika llamada Memories,la gente se reunio al ver que no bailaban nada mal y que de hecho parecía q seguían la coreografia al pie de la letra,después de terminada la cancion el publico les aplaudio.

Luego de eso Yoshiko vio una figura de la Idol Kanzaki Ranko la cual era su mayor ídolo e inspiración a volverse una idol,si una chica chuuni como ella era una idol pues ella también lo seria algún dia,Riko vio los ojos de emoción de ella asi que le dio unos yenes a Yoshiko pero desgraciadamente después de 5 intentos infructuosos Yoshiko se rindió triste al no poder obtener la figura,pero Riko no dejaría que eso se quedara asi procediendo a meter la moneda que le quedaba en la maquina y con cuidado levantar la caja de la figura con la grua lográndolo fácilmente y sacando la figura la cual se la dio a Yoshiko.

Esta procedio a abrazarla emocionada y dándole las gracias tan animada estaba que apretó haciendo que Riko se sonrojara al sentir sus pechos chocando con los de ella,Riko le dijo que si la podía soltar a lo cual ella accedió se le veía feliz,luego de eso salieron de allí tomando un metro de Akibahara a Shibuya donde fueron a un centro comercial a sus cines y vieron la película de terror de The shining,Yoshiko pensó que ese shining le recordaba a Mari,pero en realidad se equivocaba mucho fue una buena película de terror americana pero se asusto mucho aunque admitió que le gusto mucho,durante toda la función tomo la mano de Riko y no la solto en algún momento,luego de salir del cine decidieron volver a la casa de Umi como Yoshiko se andaba quedando con ella que era su prima pero antes de despedirse cuando Riko ya se estaba yendo,un brazo la detuvo era Yoshiko la estaba besando y tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

Despues de ese corto y casto beso,ella le confeso que desde que eran niñas estaba enamorada de ella a lo que:

-Riko:Espera dices que te gusto desde que nos conocimos…

-Yoshiko:Eres amable,buena y gentil,Me protegiste de los demás que me molestaban por mi forma de ser,me aceptaste como amiga por lo que era y sin juzgarme.

-Riko:Pues claro que siempre ha sido y seguirá siendo así tonta eres la mejor persona que he podido conocer, siempre me animabas y evitar que quisiera dejar mi piano,además de que me animabas cuando estaba triste y debo serte sincera amo el apodo que me pusiste.

-Yoshiko:Lily…-Dijo mientras la veía con ojos llorosos y sonrojada

-Riko:Yocchan quisieras ser mi novia?

-Yoshiko:No sabes cuanto esperaba a que me dijeras eso

-Riko:Entonces?

-Yoshiko:Si…..-mientras que se lanzaba a besarla de nuevo

Yoshiko le empezó a dar un largo y apasionado beso las lenguas de ambas chocaban e iban subiendo de intensidad pero luego las luces de una ventana se encedieron y Umi las miraba con una mirada de muerte por despertarla con sus ruidos asi que decidieron dejarlo por Hoy y Yoshiko se despidió de su ahora novia y se fue de vuelta a su casa muy feliz, sabia que Umi le preguntaría el porque de lo ocurrido, por su parte Riko volvió feliz a casa.

-Al dia siguiente en otro lado-

Nico se levantaba de su cama un poco cansada, estos dos días los tendría libre de la universidad y quería hacer algo especial con su Maki-chan asi que la llamo.

-Nico:Hola Maki-chan como va todo?

-Maki:Supongo que bien un poco ocupada con el papeleo esto de ser presidenta es difícil,extraño tenerte aquí conmigo,la escuela no es lo mismo sin ti.

-Nico:Aww tontita me dan ganas de ir a besarte ahora mismo pero con lo Tsundere que eres me rechazarias si es delante de tus Kouhais.

-Maki:Pero que cosas dices Nico-chan,como sea para que me llamabas.

-Nico:Como que para que,acaso no puedo llamar a mi novia?

-Maki:Si puedes pero….sabes que el oir tu voz y no poder estar contigo me hace extrañarte-dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz

-Nico:Pues adivina que estoy libre 2 dias y quería saber si quisieras ir a algún lado en especial.

-Maki:Pues mama y papa estaban ocupados con sus trabajas y no pueden acompañarme a Okinawa

-Nico:Ohh asi que Maki-chan quiere ir a la playa entonces esta decidido nos iremos mañana.

-Maki:Oye espera tengo que terminar de arreglar las cosas aquí no puedo ir asi como asi.

-Nico:Pues eso ya esta arreglado gracias a tu madre y a la directora Minami asi que ve y alista tu equipaje cariño.

-Maki:Lo que digas te llamare después,cuídate Nico-chan.

Despues de eso Maki llego a su casa y estuvo alrededor de 4 horas con una gigantesca montaña de ropa pensando que llevar,después de eso se decanto por llevar 3 faldas con flores y 3 camisetas una roja una morada holgada y una negra de tirantes,además de un Bikini negro,un Traje de baño enterizo Morado y otro bikini blanco,además de 4 lentes de sol,junto con sus pasaportes y varias cosas mas personales y privadas.

Por su parte Nico la tuvo mas fácil y escogio cosas mas simples como por ejemplo unos shorts con una camiseta de rayas blancas y azules y un camisa holgada rosa junto con un bikini rojo y un vestido blanco con un sombrero junto con su viejo traje de baño escolar,aun le quedaba pero sus medidas habían crecido un poco,luego de eso alisto el resto de sus cosas y al terminar decidio irse a dormir.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Nico fue recogida por Maki en su auto el cual era manejado por su mayordomo después de un poco de trafico, las dejo a ambas en el aeropuerto y se fue luego de eso ambas esperaron a ser llamadas por el anunciante para abordar su avión luego de casi 3 horas de vuelo porfin llegaron Maki tenia una reserva para dos en uno de los mejores hoteles:El Ritz Carlton de Okinawa,siendo recibidas por un ayudante el cual después del registro de ambas les ayudo a llevar las maletas a su habitación, y luego de eso era Nico la impresionada con la habitación y las comodidades y lo grande y lujoso que era el hotel.

Luego de cambiarse al ver que había un sol radiante la pareja decidio dirigirse hacia la playa,las olas y el resplandeciente mar azul de Okinawa se podía decir que estaban pasando un excelente dia,Las dos juntas sin preocupaciones y disfrutando de un merecido descanso.

-Maki:Habia olvidado lo lindas que eran estas playas.

-Nico:En eso tienes razón,nunca había venido y este lugar me parece maravilloso.

-Maki:Pues me alegre el que estemos las dos juntas aquí en este hermoso lugar.

-Nico:Y todo es gracias a ti Maki-chan

-Maki:Ven vamos a meternos al agua o la pequeña Nico no sabe nadar.

-Nico:Moo Maki-chan idiota pagaras por eso

Mientras que ambas jugaban lanzando agua la una a la otra después de reir un rato vieron que había un grupo de chicas que las reconocio como miembros de u`s pero en vez de hostigarlas les dijeron que si querían jugar volleyball con ellas a lo que Maki iba a rechistar pues quería estar a solas con Nico,pero esta amablemente acepto la oferta del grupo de chicas.

Y asi empezó el equipo de Maki iban con la delantera pero un descuido de una de las chicas le dio la victoria a Nico,luego de eso le dieron las gracias a las chicas por haberlas invitado a jugar,y se fueron de vuelta al hotel a descansar un poco pero no se encontraban muy cómodas que digamos asi que Nico decidió decirle a Maki que fueran al sauna del hotel.

Donde después de un rato de relajarse y jugar mutuamente Nico empezó a besar apasionadamente a Maki,luego de eso empezó a lamer su cuello mientras esta gemia diciendo "Nico-chan"mientras que retiraba la parte de arriba de su bikini negro y empezaba a besar sus pechos,Nico se reia de la cara que tenia su novia en este momento luego de eso Nico sintió como Maki con fuerza la ponía contra una pared y empezaba a lamerle las orejas lo cual dejo a Nico en extasis.

-Maki:Nico-chan es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien

-Nico:Moo idiota,hazlo de una vez

Mientras que Maki empezaba a jugar con su dedo pasándolo por el abdomen de Nico la cual sentía su piel erizada al tener contacto con el dedo de Maki,mientras mas círculos hacia Maki con su dedo se escuchaban pequeños gemidos saliendo de la boca de Nico,luego de eso Maki también procedió a retirar la parte superior del bikini de Nico y empezó a masajear sus pechos,mientras que subia de intensidad mas gemidos salían de la boca de la pequeña Nico.

-Nico:Te dije que las pagarías Maki-chan

-Maki:Espera….que vas a hacer….no Nico idiota allí….no..

Mientras que Nico abrió las piernas de su novia empezando a lamer sus partes privadas mientras que Maki se sentía en el paraíso,ese extasis y la lujuria de estar haciéndolo en un sauna la tenían demasiado excitada,agradecia a dios haber venido a este viaje las dos únicamente,mientras que Nico seguía lamiendo Maki se retorcia con mas intensidad hasta que hizo un movimiento y luego se desplomo en la silla indicando que no podía mas o eso parecía.

Pues mientras Nico sonreía triunfante la chica tomate se abalanzo sobre ella y empezó a masajear su cuerpo contra el de ella haciendo que ambas se pusieran mas calientes y recuperando la energía Maki empezó a moverse mas fuerte mientras que abria sus piernas y las de Nico y juntaban sus intimidades para entrar en un frenesí amoroso el cual estaba a punto de llegar a su final.

-Maki:Nico-chan no puedo mas…

-Nico:Yo tampoco…

Y asi ambas llegaron al climax del momento donde ambas no pudieron mas y quedaron demasiado agotadas,luego de eso,Nico saco a una desmayada Maki a rastras de allí pues si las descubrían las echarían del hotel,en cuanto a los otros dos días todo procedio con normalidad y relativa calma,ya saben hacer turismo,jugar,nadar y cosas por ese estilo.

Llego el dia en que tenían que volver a Tokyo de nuevo querían quedarse mas pues ese lugar era mágico y las había unido mas como pareja pero por desgracia ambas tenían obligaciones que cumplir asi que volvieron de nuevo a casa despidiéndose muy alegres cada una por su lado.

-En casa de Honoka-

Se podía observar como Sebastian y Arthur discutían por una estupidez:

-Sebastian:Mocoso idiota claro que Obi-wan tenia la ventaja en esa película el era el claro ganador.

-Arthur:en eso te equivocas Anakin era mas fuerte que el y lo sabes solo que no quieres admitir tu derrota.

-Sebastian:No tientes a la suerte mocoso idiota

-Arthur:Ven aquí si tienes los huevos de hacerlo

Mientras que Reina y Anya observaban la escena,Dominic pasaba por allí y les pregunto a ambas:

-Dominic:Porque discuten ahora.

-Anya:creo que por una película.

-Dominic:Por cual?

-Reina:Star wars supongo,están peleando por la estupidez de quien era mas fuerte en la pelea final de la tercera parte.

-Dominic:Ya veo al parecer esto ira para largo

-Reina:Y que lo digas.

-En la oficina que pertenecia al padre de Honoka-

Se encontraba Steve en una computadora analizando lo ocurrido desde 10 años atrás a hoy dia y se dio cuenta que habían varias cosas que no encajaban como por ejemplo jamas hallaron los cuerpos de dos de los guardaespaldas de el,ni tampoco hallaron el cuerpo de su esposa es como si se hubieran desvanecido sin dejar rastro,por otra parte estaba el asunto del atentado del metro claramente el plan de esos sujetos era matar a Honoka y Minako,aparentemente lo lograron con la segunda,pero volvia el mismo problema jamas se encontraron ni siquiera restos de la chica.

Tenia la leve sospecha de que hubiera sobrevivido pero de ser asi porque se ocultaría si estaba ya fuera de peligro,o puede ser que fuera capturada por esos sujetos por lo que había dentro de ella,nunca lo sabrían con la duda servida dejo eso de lado y vio como golpeaban la puerta,era Honoka buscándolo pues este le había mandado llamar a ella.

-Honoka:Y bien de que me querias hablar Steve-san

-Steve:Toma asiento pequeña

-Honoka:Esta bien.

-Steve:sabes que fui un gran amigo de tu padre verdad?

-Honoka:creo que el lo decía a menudo en especial cuando le regalaste su guitarra.

-Steve:Si Ryuchii era una gran persona,no se merecia lo que le ocurrio

-Honoka:Espera que? Pero si el murió en un accidente.

-Steve:Queria posponer el tener que decirte esto pero nos quedamos sin tiempo y es imperativo que lo sepas.

Despues de que le explicara sobre el pasado de sus padres y sobre el tipo al que cazaba,se entero de que todo lo ocurrido desde la muerte de ellos,los multiples atentados y la muerte de Minako habían sido solamente para llegar hasta ella lo cual la hizo sentir muy mal y a su vez con rabia e ira.

-Steve:Muy bien ahora que sabes la verdad que haras.

-Honoka:Vengare la muerte de mis padres y amiga, le hare pagar a ese maldito

-Steve:Sabes los requisitos que te pedi no es asi?

-Honoka:Tranquilo iniciare el entrenamiento con Sebastian en cuanto pueda.

Mientras que Honoka se despedia con una sonrisa y una cara llena de determinación Steve pensaba en lo mucho que ella se parecía a sus padres mientras que veía una foto de estos con nostalgia.

-Steve:Bueno es hora de volver al trabajo.

-En otro lado-

Umi se preparaba para ir a visitar a Honoka,pues si bien ya todo estaba arreglado los horarios de ambas y sus deberes les dificultaba el juntarse a conversar asi que viendo que el dia de hoy Honoka estaba libre decidio ir a su casa y al llegar y saludar a todos excepto a Sebastian y Arthur que todavía seguían discutiendo fue al estudio de grabación que tenia ella en casa y encontró a Honoka terminando de practicar con su guitarra.

-Honoka:Hola Umi que tal todo?

-Umi:Bien me ha ido bien en la universidad un poco atareada con tanto trabajo agotador pero hago lo que puedo.

-Honoka:Ya veo.

-Umi:Y que tal tu como va todo?

-Honoka:pues la banda va bien ya hemos empezado a tener reconocimiento aquí y somos invitados de honor al Natsu Rock Festival.

-Umi:Eso es una buena noticia,felicitaciones Honoka,lo has logrado gracias a tu esfuerzo.

-Honoka:Gracias por tus palabras de animo,y que tal va todo con Kotori.

-Umi:Pues su madre me ha sugerido que la lleve a un lugar especial ya que se acerca nuestro aniversario.

-Honoka:Espero que todo salga bien después de todo ambas son muy unidas

-Umi:Tienes razón,pero cuéntame de ti que tal ve todo con Tsubasa?

-Honoka:Estamos bien,pues tuvimos una cita ya pero de resto hemos estado muy ocupadas y nuestras agendas no coordinan,ella con A-rise y yo con Hikari no Dreamer.

-Umi:Espero que puedas verla pronto pues se nota mucho el amor que ella tiene por ti.

-Honoka:Quieres venir conmigo al centro comercial debo mostrarte algo.

-Umi:Si tranquila,vamos si no te molesta.

 **Se ve como dos viejas amigas volvían a retomar su rutina juntas y recordaban con felicidad todo lo que habían tenido que pasar y el como lo superaron para ahora estar juntas,por otra parte Honoka tendría un duro entrenamiento para antes de que llegue ese momento,después de todo todavía quedan dos años para que estén listos.**

 **Proximo Capitulo:Ese sentimiento llamado amor**


	15. Ese Sentimiento Llamado Amor

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Hola tanto tiempo,estuve un poco ocupado con el trabajo y perdi un poco la inspiracion pero el leer la historia de un amigo(Hoshizora6688)mas la ayuda de otro llamado Overmaster y tambien el anterior mencionado me hizo poder completar este capitulo.**

 **Ahora pasando a las reviews:**

 **-AaronVS3:Puede que tengas razon pero sera necesario para una historia spin-off que derivara de esta,por ahora te traigo lo que te gusta**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo de hoy.**

-0-

Capitulo 13:Ese Sentimiento Llamado Amor

Umi acompaño al centro comercial a Honoka,pues esta necesitaba comprarle un regalo a Tsubasa,ya que solo habían podido salir una vez aunque fueran oficialmente novias pues ambas estaban muy ocupadas una con su grupo idol y la otra con su banda,además de que los últimos días habían sido muy ajetreados para todas.

-Umi:Y ya has pensado que le compraras a Kira-san?

-Honoka:;Pues le gustan varias cosas,eso es lo que hace difícil escoger el que regalarle.

-Umi;Pues en ese caso debemos de mirar en varias tiendas ven conmigo te ayudare con eso para que no cargues con eso tu sola.

-Honoka:Gracias Umi-chan,no se que haría sin ti.

-Umi:Ahora que lo dices creo que fue algo muy raro pero ayer Sakurauchi-san vino a ver a mi prima y salio con ella,no se que plan tenia en mente pero al parecer la enamoro.

-Honoka:Ahh el amor joven,es bonito viven ignorando la realidad.

-Umi:El hablar asi hace que parezcas una anciana…

-Honoka:Moo,Umi-chan eres cruel.

-Umi:Pero sabes eso demuestra que has madurado mucho,aun a pesar de todo lo que has pasado te mereces ser feliz con Kira-san.

-Honoka:Puede que tengas razón sobre eso,pero por ahora entremos a esa tienda.

Dijo mientras miraba una tienda con diferentes tipos de perfumes y artículos cosméticos,al entrar a la tienda vio varios tipos de perfumes desde franceses e ingleses hasta americanos pero entonces después de mucho mirar y sin encontrar uno que le gustara a ella,se fueron de la tienda con una deprimida Honoka,Umi intento animarla,y sabia como hacerlo mas adelante en la plaza del centro comercial había una pequeña tienda donde vendían cosas de pastelería,panadería y dulces,y casualmente Umi vio un enorme pan y se dirigio a comprárselo a Honoka.

La cual lo recibió con alegría,y le dio un abrazo a Umi,mientras esta pensaba que algunas cosas nunca cambian,pero dejando eso de lado,debía pensar en algo que hiciera feliz a su novia,sin embargo no se le ocurria nada por lo que para despejar su mente un poco,Umi les sugirió que fueran a los juegos donde ambas compitieron en un juego de Street Fighter clásico,la perdedora pagaría las bebidas de ambas,fue un reñido combate ambas eran expertas en este juego pero al final Honoka se alzo como la clara vencedora.

-Honoka:Siii te gane Umi-chan

-Umi:Esta bien que bebida deseas?

-Honoka:Dejame ver quiero ese te oolong

-Umi:Bueno aquí lo tienes-dijo mientras le pasaba la botella

-Honoka:Gracias

-Umi:No hay de que

-En otro lugar de la ciudad-

Kira Tsubasa era una chica amable y buena con los demás,era una líder nata,era la que animaba a los demás,gracias a eso había llegado tan lejos a donde esta ahora,con A-rise siendo uno de los grupos de idols mas reconocidos de japon pero esos dos años que Honoka había escapado,ella la había extrañado mucho,sentía una sensación que oprimia su pecho,sensación la cual se calmaba cuando le escribia o se hablaban por videollamada,lo que había empezado como una rivalidad que luego paso a una simple amistad,a ser mejores amigas ahora se había convertido en amor.

Era un nuevo sentimiento para Tsubasa ella no era muy experta en el tema pero tenia a sus amigas para ayudarla y después de mucho confirmarlo ella había hecho lo imposible por ayudar a Honoka,asi que aquel dia que todo volvió a la calma bajo los fuegos artificiales y bajo la luz de la luna ella tomo valor y la beso dejando al descubierto lo que sentía por la pelinaranja.

Y eso nos lleva a la actual situación donde ahora eran novias,Tsubasa estaba nerviosa pues hoy seria su segunda cita con Honoka y no sabia que regalarle a Honoka asi que le pidió ayuda a Anju y Erena,las cuales le acompañaron por diferentes joyerías de la ciudad pero todas pedían precios exageradamente excesivos,si bien era una idol le parecía que algunas gemas o joyas costaban mas de lo que su sueldo como idol le deba para vivir.

-Tsubasa:Bueno esto es demasiado costoso,asi no voy a poder darle algo de todo corazón a mi querida Honky-dijo sintiéndose deprimida con un aura a su alrededor

-Erena:Es muy temprano para que te rindas,esa no es la enana que conozco

-Anju:Es cierto Tsubasa-chan encontraremos algo mejor y menos costoso para Kousaka-san tenlo por seguro,solo confía en nosotras.

-Tsubasa:Siempre he confiado en ambas,puede que sean molestas a veces y que se dediquen a fastidiar a veces,pero son mis amigas con las que segui este sueño asi que nunca dudare de ambas.

Las dos la miraron con lagrimas en los ojos:

-Erena:Ohh An-chan me ha conmovido la enana

-Anju:Has madurado mucho Tsubasa-chan ven aquí-dijo mientras las tres se daban un abrazo.

Unas horas mas tarde frente a aquel parque donde Honoka había visto por ultima vez a Tsubasa antes de irse a otro país,aquel lugar era el sitio indicado donde se encontrarían ambas,siendo la primera en llegar Tsubasa,la cual venia sin su disfraz tenia puesta una Boina café y una camisa blanca con una falda negra y medias negras con unos mocasines cafes además de llevar un abrigo por el frio que hacia en Tokyo en esa época,Tsubasa pensó que había llegado tarde y que su querida Honky se había ido lo cual la deprimio un poco,pero entonces sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos.

-Honoka:Quien soy?

-Tsubasa:Mi razón de vivir,el amor de mi vida.

-Honoka:Ahh Tsu-chan,aunque eso sea un cliché no le quita lo tierno ven aquí-dijo dándole un rápido pero fugaz beso.

-Tsubasa:Entonces que se supone que haremos….

-Honoka:Bueno veras Tsu-chan…..

Despues de mucho pensarlo Honoka decidio que tendría que hacer algo único y diferente,asi que tomando la mano de su querida Tsubasa subieron a un metro llegando al centro de Tokyo la llevo al Tokyo Skytree desde donde vieron juntas la ciudad,tomándose varias fotos,luego de eso Honoka y Tsubasa fueron a un hermoso jardín que estaba rodeado de cristales,en medio de todo,Honoka empezó a contarle la forma tan curiosa en que conocía a sus amigos miembros de su banda,también les conto las bromas que se gastaban,las cosas buenas y malas que pasaron y el como formaron la banda,participaron en el torneo y ganaron.

Ademas de haber tocado en el mismo escenario que una banda legendaria Tsubasa escuchaba esto atenta escuchando lo que su novia decía con felicidad cuando de repente Honoka empezó a llorar silenciosamente esta le abrazo y le dijo que fue a visitar las tumbas de sus padres,y que les dijo que se había convertido en una buena persona como ellos querían,le dolia mucho ver sufrir a Honoka al recordar a sus padres,asi que apretó mas el abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza hasta que esta se calmo

-Honoka:Tsu-chan…..

-Tsubasa:Que sucede Honky?

-Honoka:Gracias por quedarte a mi lado…Te amo por eso…..

-Tsubasa:Sabes que siempre podras desahogarte conmigo

-Honoka:Lo siento no quería que estuviera asi en nuestro dia que debe ser motivo de alegría.

-Tsubasa:Tranquila no hay problema ven vamos te comprare una soda

Luego de llegar a una tienda Tsubasa trajo dos coca colas en su mano y le dio una a su novia pero cuando esta fue a abrirla la lata exploto y todo el contenido de la bebida quedo sobre la ropa de Honoka ensuciándola,y haciendo sentir a Tsubasa como lo peor,fue a reclamarle al sujeto de la tienda pero le dijo que estaban en perfecto estado que talvez había sido un defecto de fabrica,Tsubasa se quito entonces su abrigo,le dijo a Honoka que se quitara la camisa que traía y esta con un poco de vergüenza mostro su sujetador negro lo cual sonrojo a Tsubasa pero rápidamente le coloco el abrigo subiendo la cremallera y teniendo a una Honoka protegia del frio.

Tsubasa no lo pasaba tan mal pues aunque estuviera sin su abrigo tenia sus guantes y bufanda,aun asi se sentía mal por lo ocurrido en la tienda las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella lo tenia planeado,pero siendo optimista llevo a Honoka a ver una película de amor y como no quedaron mas boletos terminaron viendo una de horror donde ella se desmayo eso le hizo sentir una pena tremenda.

Luego cuando fueron al parque de diversiones,Tsubasa se enojo pues no pudo ganar nada en las maquinas maldiciendo al juego.

-Tsubasa:Esto es tan injusto,maldita maquina defectuosa

-Honoka:Deberias relajarte Tsu-chan

-Tsubasa:Pero ese peluche de Pan gigantesco pudo haber sido tuyo

-Honoka:No importa ya habrá otra oportunidad

-Tsubasa:Y entonces a donde vamos?

-Honoka:Tengo una idea ven vamos por aquí-dijo mientras tomaba su mano

Honoka la llevo al parque donde la había conocido hace tantos años, ella procedió a sacar un mantel de su mochila y puso una pequeña sesta para un picnic,procedio a sacar unos bentos de allí,y le entrego uno a Tsubasa la cual al probar la comida se quedo fascinada.

-Tsubasa:Es delicioso,lo hizo alguno de tus cocineros?

-Honoka:No Tsu-chan los hice yo misma especialmente el tuyo

-Tsubasa:Bueno en ese caso Itadakimasu!

Ambas comían alegremente todo estaba delicioso,hecho con amor por Honoka,luego de comer ambas se recostaron un rato a ver las nubes,recordando sus épocas de secundaria con sus amigas,o la preparatoria cuando eran rivales,luego amigas y por ultimo amantes,como habían cambiado de rápido las cosas en 4 años pensaban,Honoka le dijo que no sabría que seria de ella si ese dia que se hizo School Idol no la hubiera conocido a ella.

Ciertamente las vidas de ambas serian muy diferentes,Tsubasa saco algo de su cartera,era un dije con las iniciales de ambas,se lo entrego a Honoka la cual con lagrimas en los ojos lo recibió agradecida y le dio un abrazo.

-Honoka:Es hermoso Tsu-chan gracias por este regalo

-Tsubasa:Si te gusta….

-Honoka:Me encanta,oye espera porque lloras.

-Tsubasa:Las cosas especiales que había planeado para ambas no salieron bien y eso me hizo sentir como una idiota al ver que arruine la cita

-Honoka:ohh tranquila los errores suceden,pero me divertí y sabes porque?

-Tsubasa:Porque?

-Honoka:Porque tengo a mi pequeño angel aquí conmigo alegrando cada momento de mi vida.

-Tsubasa:Honky…..

-Honoka:Una chica tan hermosa como tu no debe llorar-dijo limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Tsubasa:Pero….

-Honoka:Sin peros,yo también tengo algo para ti Tsu-chan-saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo revelando dos pulseras.

una tenia el símbolo de u's y el otro una A de A-rise,sumado a eso ella le dio un liston verde que le coloco en su pelo haciendo sonrojar a Tsubasa,por la forma tan cuidadosa y delicada en que su novia le ponía el liston en su cabello,Tsubasa podía clarament competir con el pelo de Maki ahora,su cara era un poema estaba sonrojada,avergonzada,feliz y eufórica a la vez.

-Tsubasa:Honky podría quedarme en tu casa esta noche.

-Honoka:Claro eres bienvenida a mi hogar.

-Tsubasa:Te quiero solo para mi,quiero que nunca nos abandonemos la una a la otra y si tenemos problemas debemos ayudarnos a levantarnos mutuamente.

-Honoka:Se lo que significa, desde ahora es una promesa jamás te abandonare.

-Tsubasa:Honky…puedo-dijo haciéndole señas

-Honoka:Claro que si,eso no se pregunta-dijo mientras tomaba la iniciativa

Empezando a darle un largo y prolongado beso en el cual muchos sentimientos estaban mezclados,amor,cariño,miedo,inseguridad e incertidumbre de que les deparaba el futuro,por ahora ambas estaban disfrutando del momento el mundo se había detenido para ellas,era el cielo para ambas,era como si al darse ese beso todas sus preocupaciones y problemas desaparecieran dejando solo una hermosa calma.

-Tsubasa:Honky….espera….ya no me queda aire.

-Honoka:No sabia que besabas asi de bien,por tu cara veo que te encanto..

-Tsubasa:Moo Honky tonta,vamos rápido a tu casa.

-Honoka:Esta bien.

Ambas chicas tomaron el metro de vuelta a Akiba y de allí caminaron hasta la casa de Honoka,pero ciertamente no esperaron ver lo q verían en la casa vecina Nico se veía contra una ventana completamente desnuda con pequeños gemidos perceptibles y detrás de ella había una pelirroja demasiado concentrada en lo que hacia que el mundo no existía para ella,Honoka y Tsubasa se sonrojaron y decidieron seguir pues Maki las vio con una provocativa mirada.

Al llegar a casa después de reportarse con Sebastian,y de cenar y pasar tiempo con los demás,Tsubasa dormiría con Honoka o esa era la idea pero bueno un abrazo de Honoka llevo a hacerle cosquillas a Tsubasa y eso llevo a caricias y las caricias llevaron a que lentamente retirara el pijama de una pieza de Tsubasa dejando a una sonrojada Tsubasa con solo sus bragas como ropa.

-Honoka:Sabes que no hay vuelta atrás verdad.

-Tsubasa:Lo se….apurate…H-O-N-K-Y

el escuchar eso puso a Honoka a mil y se dirigio a acariciar a su novia dándole besos en el cuello bajando por sus pechos y siguiendo a su abdomen hasta que llego a sus piernas y al lamer su pie,Tsubasa dejo exclamar pequeños gemidos de su boca,lo cual la hacia ver mas tierna con esa cara de placer pero miedo que Honoka veía ya no se pudo contener mas.

Procediendo a lamerla y a besarla por todos lados después de un rato puso su mano en la intimidad de Tsubasa y empezó a moverla con rapidez hasta que la chica dejo de jadear y gemir y Honoka retiraba su pegajosa y mejoda mano lamiendola,ese era su néctar de los dioses,no sabia si se debía al deseo hacia el amor de su vida pero darle placer a ella la estaba calentando mucho.

Asi que Tsubasa después de recuperarse se abalanzo sobre Honoka retirando su camiseta rosa holgada dejando sus pechos al descubierto y empezó a lamerlos y luego a chuparlos con fuerza,succionandolos como si fuera una pequeña bebe tomando leche de su madre,Honoka estaba en un extasis era su primera vez pero estaba disfrutando tanto lo que hacia con tsubasa que cuando esta metio mas de 3 dedos Honoka perdió la cabeza llegando al climax.

Estaba agotada pero al parecer su inexperta novia aun tenia energía de sobra asi que las caricias y besos apasionados siguieron hasta que ambas juntaron sus piernas haciendo movimientos con cada vez mas intensidad,y violencia atrapando los gemidos en un beso con lengua en el que ambas no querían detenerse.

Hasta que llegado un momento ambas sintieron un choque eléctrico pasar por sus piernas y columnas seguido de una contracción en las piernas de ambas,las dos habían llegado al orgasmo y se desplomaron agotadas sobre la cama de Honoka,horas mas tarde Sebastian entro revisando que su querida hermanita como le decía a veces estuviera bien.

Pero su casta mente no lo preparo para lo que veria,las pijamas de ambas en el suelo,la cama y el suelo mojadas y en el centro de la cama de Honoka,dos chicas abrazadas una dormida sobre el pecho de la otra,controlando su ganas de reir Sebastian tomo las cobijas de la cama y las tapo a ambas retirándose silenciosamente de la habitación.

-Sebastian:Asi que ella es la indicada dijo a la nada.

Mientras que aquella figura encapuchada veía desde la ventana a la pareja dormir.

-?:Asi que finalmente superaste tus problemas y encontraste a tu media naranja,me alegro mucho por ti,estare protegiéndote desde las sombras no dejare que te arrebaten tu futuro.

 **Unos minutos después esa misteriosa figura volvió a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno,quien seria aquella misteriosa persona,el amor es la cura para todos los males,es la razón por la que no perdemos la esperanza,el aferrarse a esa persona puede salvarnos de caer a la oscuridad.**

 **Proximo Capitulo:Comienza El Entrenamiento.**


	16. El Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Buenas a todos a partir de aqui inicia el segundo acto de la historia,veran cosas un poco subidas de tono en cuanto a la crudeza y violencia,pero eso solo sera en este tipo de situaciones,el resto seguiran siendo normales.**

 **Ahora Pasando a las Reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-AaronVS3:Quien lo sabra,tendras que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo.**

 **-Aihara Lopez:Aun no lo sabras,puede serlo o no,eso se dejara a la especulacion por mientras**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo**

-0-

Capitulo 14:El Entrenamiento

POV General

Unas semanas después de aquella velada romántica entre Honoka y Tsubasa,Sebastian había hablado con su contacto y ellos junto con Steve se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era hora de irse preparando para lo que se les vendría encima,asi que ese mismo dia que los amigos de Honoka habían salido,este le llevo a una parte de la mansión que tenia una puerta escondida a la cual solo se podía acceder por un libro y la llevo a la parte subterránea la cual era un centro de operaciones que pertenecio a su padre en el pasado.

Pov Honoka

Desde aquella las cosas con Tsu-chan mejoraron mucho,ella se ha vuelto un apoyo incondicional e importante en mi vida,mis amigos y amigas se alegraron por nosotras cuando hicimos oficial nuestra relación,por otra parte Umi viene aquí muy a menudo,admito que extrañaba su compañía y valoro el tiempo que pasamos juntas,me alegra ver que las cosas están volviendo a ser como antes o eso me gustaría decir,entre lo que Anikii y Steve me contaron tengo completa seguridad de que lo que le ocurrio a mis padres y a Minako fue hecho por alguien que quiere hacerme daño y ahora viene por mi,lo que no sabe esa persona es que no encontrara a una niña indefensa sino a una loba con piel de oveja.

Al ver lo enorme del lugar que era de mi padre,Sebastian me llevo a un cuarto lleno de armas y me paso una pistola diciéndome que era una Five-seven,tome el arma con un poco de temor,pero el me dijo:

-Sebastian:Tranquilizate,puede que sientas nervios y todo eso pero después se calmara y te adaptaras a dicha sensación.

-Honoka:Si tu lo dices

-Sebastian:No tengo por que mentirte o si?

-Honoka:tienes razón.

Luego con mas seguridad tome el arma con mis dos manos bajando el seguro y procediendo a dispararle a los blancos de prueba que habían allí,el sonido de la primera bala me ensordecio un poco pero luego dio paso a una increíble ansiedad y a pensar que podía hacer todo yo sola,ya veo asi que esta sensación es la llamada adrenalina.

Despues de un rato estuvimos probando diferentes tipos de armas desde pequeños rifles,a fusiles,a escopetas,pasando por armas que no se hasta que punto era legal que papa las tuviera,hasta que finalmente me dio un gran rifle negro con un silenciador,me dijo que se llamaba m24,me llevo a un terreno alto y me dijo la posición que debía tomar desde allí,le dije que estaba muy lejos del blanco para darle,pero entonces me dijo que para eso servían los ajustadores de mira.

Teniendo todo liste tome un poco de aire y fije mi vista en el blanco lo mas que pude,falle los dos primeros tiros pero al tercero logre darle,eso alegro a Sebastian,me dijo que por hoy dejaríamos lo de las armas y nos enfocaríamos mas en el combate físico,debo decir que no sabia que Sebastian peleara tan bien decir que me dio una paliza seria poco,pero aprendi a defenderme mas,ya que el ponía de ejemplo aquella pelea que tuve con Umi,me dijo que cuando actuaba bajo presión o dejando llevarme por mis emociones,dejaba muchos puntos ciegos donde me podían golpear.

La noche procedio con tranquilidad,el resto de las semanas el entrenamiento fue similar.

POV Sebastian

Aunque me duela admitirlo,Honoka tiene un talento innato para esto al igual que Ryuchii,supongo que no hago mal en entrenarla,aunque esto le quitara parte de su inocencia,pero se que ella es fuerte y soportara eso y mas,claro no quiero que deje de ser la chica alegre que es ahora,sino que comprenda que esto le servirá para proteger a los que ama como a esa chica Tsubasa o a su hermanita.

Aun asi no crei que tuviéramos que iniciar tan pronto con el entrenamiento,temo un poco por que nos deparara el futuro pero se que saldremos de esta,con la frente en alto y vengaremos a aquellos que ya no están.

POV General

En otro lado de la ciudad podemos ver como Umi acompañaba a Arthur en busca de unas cosas que este necesitaba,Umi se había hecho una amiga cercana de Arthur después de que todos los malentendidos estuvieran arreglados,ahora estaban buscando unas baquetas para el,ya que las anteriores que tenia se rompieron después del concurso al parecer por lo viejas.

-Umi:Asi que Honoka aun hacia eso tipo de cosas ehh

-Arthur:Si veras al principio pensé que era algo pasajero o alguna costumbre adquirida de este país pero veo que me equivocaba

-Umi:Esa chica es una adicta al pan desde que la conozco,hay cosas que se quedan para toda la vida.

-Arthur:En eso tienes razón como en el caso de Reina o de tu novia,nunca han cambiado esas cualidades que las distinguen.

-Umi:Ahora que lo dices Kotori si tenia esa vieja costumbre de decirle"Que lindo" a todo,grande fue mi sorpresa cuando no volvió a decirla nunca mas.

-Arthur:Ohh mira esa tienda,vende instrumentos

-Umi:Pues entremos entonces.

Al entrar a la tienda habían diferentes tipos de bajos y guitarras de todos los colores,al fondo de la sala se veian los teclados y pianos,acompañados de instrumentos de viento,y a la derecha estaban las baterías,cosa que le llamo mucho la atención a nuestro amigo Arthur,Umi le llamo diciendo que mirara esto,eran unas baquetas rojas con un símbolo de llamas en el centro.

A Umi le parecieron lindas,insconscientemente había acertado en los gustos de Arthur el cual se lo agradeció con un abrazo,lo cual hizo sonrojar un poco a la peliazul por la inesperada acción,mientras que en otro lado dos chicas sentían como si algo anduviera mal,como si su radar de celos se activara sin motivo alguno.

Despues de salir de la tienda los dos,decidieron volver a la casa de Honoka,al llegar vieron como los miembros de la banda se encontraban en el estudio practicando,en la cocina se veía a Yukiho preparando unos pasteles con ayuda de Alisa,y en uno de los balcones se veía a la prima de Umi,mirando el horizonte mientras que veía que estaba acompañada de Riko.

Siguiendo con su camino se les hizo extraño no haber sido recibidos por Sebastian o encontrar a Honoka en algún lugar,después de buscar por toda la casa estaban exhaustos,asi que Arthur se recostó por error sobre una estantería moviendo el libro que activaba la entrada secreta,rápidamente pudo haber caído de no haber sido sostenido por Umi,veian con sorpresa el que hubiera una puerta oculta en la casa.

Hasta donde sabían Honoka o sus padres no tenían nada que ocultar,pero les vencio la curiosidad asi que decidieron bajar las escaleras,por el camino de bajada se observaban varios cuadros con personas que compartían una misma característica en común,Pelo anaranjado y ojos azules,en algunos se podían leer inscripciones como Percival Wolfgang Kousaka,decía en la inscripción que había sido un famoso Duque en una vieja ciudad de Inglaterra,otra inscripción ponía a un hombre joven de barba y pelo largo con cicatrices en su cara,Kenshiro Kousaka,antiguo samurái del periodo sengoku,en otra se podía ver una chica muy similar a Honoka salvo que tenia mas busto que esta y un ojo verdoso,el nombre de la chica decía Natsumi Kousaka,según la inscripción de este cuadro ponía que había sido una importante reprensentante política y militar durante la guerra fría.

Y asi como esos muchos cuadros mas en la bajada que mostraban a antepasados de la familia de Honoka,hasta que llegaron a la del padre de Honoka,decía lo siguiente:Ryuchii Kousaka,agente de operaciones especiales conjuntas japonesas y famoso músico para la vista publica,aquel dato dejo impresionados a los dos presentes y cuando ya iban a llegar a lo que sea que hubiese allí,había en lugar de un cuadro un marco vacio que ponía el nombre Honoka Kousaka,talvez el cuadro seria llenado cuando ella fuera adulta.

Al abrir una puerta corrediza y oprimir un botón entraron a un gran centro subterraneo el cual tenia una computadora gigante,una mesa con muchas sillas en madera fina alrededor,varias computadoras mas pequeñas a los lados y diferentes puertas sin nombre que llevaban a mas sitios,al abrir una de estas vieron a lo lejos un gran campo subterraneo y escucharon disparos,Umi tenia miedo de bajar pero Arthur le dijo que se tranquilizara que iba con el.

Al bajar por aquel camino un poco mas se veía un gran campo de tiro y en una de las yardas se podía ver a Honoka recostada con un gran rifle en mano mientras que a su lado Sebastian parecía darle indicaciones pues ambos no les podían escuchar.

POV Honoka

Al principio era un infierno esta rutina de entrenar para proteger a los que amo,pero desde hace poco tiempo a hoy se me hace común el jalar el cerrojo del rifle y disparar,acomodar la mirilla y dar en el blanco es todo tan fácil,me recuerda a aquellos videojuegos de guerra que jugaba con Dominic en nuestros tiempos libres,por otro lado he mejorado mucho mi defensa y fortalecido mi fuerza física y he aprendido un mejor estilo de pelea todo gracias a Sebastian.

-Honoka:Nee Aniki deberíamos descansar por hoy no crees?

-Sebastian:Cree que me gustaría darte la razón pero esta parte es importante.

-Honoka:Porfavor-dijo mientras le hacia una cara de cachorrito

-Sebastian:Esta bien acaba con el cargador,te preparare algo de comer después.

-Honoka:Siii.

-Sebastian:Esta sera la ultima vez que caiga en tus pucheros Honoka.

Nos dirigimos a la salida pero un ruido extraño nos hizo darnos cuenta de que no estábamos solos precisamente,asi que procedi a lanzar un cuchillo hacia la pared de donde escuche el ruido.

POV Umi

Ibamos acercándonos lentamente hacia donde estaba Honoka para serles sincera tenia curiosidad de lo que estaba haciendo aquí abajo asi que decidi acompañar a Arthur hasta aquí,todo iba bien hasta que por error tropecé con algo que parece ser una armadura samurái muy antigua,me dolio el golpe,pero Arthur me ayudo a levantarme solo para ver como la ahora desarmada armadura estaba en el suelo,rayos debíamos salir de aquí si no nos descubrirían.

Pero era demasiado tarde apenas alcanze a agacharme al ver como una especie de cuchillo muy grande quedaba clavado en una pared.

POV General

Sebastian decidio acercarse a comprobar quien era el intruso que estaba allí solo para toparse con la armadura samurái de uno de los ancestros de la familia Kousaka desarmada en el suelo,después de mirar en todos los rincones no veía nada,hasta que entro Honoka y mirando debajo de una mesa había una trampilla al abrirla encontró a los intrusos,los cuales eran nada mas y nada menos que Arthur y Umi.

Estos querían saber la situación de su amiga,asi que ambos fueron informados del porque Sebastian y Honoka hacían lo que hacían y el porque venían a este lugar,decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco,no solo saber que un tipo estaba detrás de ella,sino que ese mismo sujeto presuntamente había sido el mismo que hizo el atentado en el metro donde Minako perdió la vida.

Esta información hizo enojar a su amiga por ver lo que habían tenido que sufrir ambas por culpa de un imbécil y que mas encima su distanciamiento se debería a ese sujeto le hacia hervir la sangre,por su parte Arthur se unio bajo la promesa de que le pagaría el favor que le debía protegiéndola con su vida.

-Meses Despues-

Todo estaba aparentemente listo,Honoka esperaba a que aquel bastardo hiciera su movimiento para empezar a actuar,por su parte Sebastian se encargaba de la información y control de la misión,Umi era la informante y Arthur estaba desde un auto esperando a que una gran fila de autos negros llegase a la entrada del restaurante italiano que tenían al frente.

Ciertamente lo siguiente que ocurriría seria el detonante de la caza,ahora quien cazaria quien,XXX a Honoka o Honoka a este,las cartas están sobre la mesa,quien juegue primero su estrategia se llevara la victoria en este sádico juego y al que falle solo le aguardara la muerte.

 **Proximo Capitulo:Comienza la Caza**

 **He probado una nueva forma de explicar los dialogos y situaciones,diganme si les gusta asi o si vuelvo a la anterior manera y que cambiarian o que mejorarian de ambos.**


	17. Comienza la Caza

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Hola aqui su querido Ryuzaki os trae la actualizacion semanal un poco tarde me disculpo por eso,ahora pasando a las Reviews:**

 **-AaronVS3:tomara un rumbo diferente,si bien tendra un final feliz,nadie dijo que esta historia seria bonita,sin embargo Honoka se enfrentara a las adversidades,asi que veras cual sera su destino y como cambiara su vision de la vida.**

 **-Aihara Lopez:Sigue leyendo esto mejorara con el tiempo**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo.**

-0-

Capitulo 15:Comienza la Caza

POV General:

Si bien era cierta que Honoka había pasado por un arduo entrenamiento, aun era nueva en esto y tenia mucho que aprender, ahora ella acompañada de Sebastian,Umi y Arthur se encontraban en un café del centro de la ciudad, Sebastián estaba desde un edificio lejano con un rifle francotirador,Umi estaba sentada tomando un café mientras que leía de su periódico,le aviso a Honoka que todo seguía calmado,pero desde la lejanía en un una camioneta gris,Arthur tomo su radio y le aviso a Honoka que una caravana de autos negros venia hacia el restaurante que tenían al frente.

Los cinco autos negros todos iguales,se detuvieron y del vehiculo que estaba en el centro,bajo un sujeto era un tipo calvo,con mucha musculatura,llevaba un abrigo negro sin hombros,un pantalón y botas militares negras,tenia un tatuaje de líneas negras en su cabeza y una mirada de matar a lo primero que se le cruzara,detrás de el venían sus acompañantes unos hombres de traje negro con gafas negras y rifles de asalto.

-Hokuto:Oye imbécil,dejanos entrar.

-Recepcionista:Señor lo lamento pero para que lo pueda dejar entrar debe tener una reservación primero.

-Hokuto:Ves esto en mi mano?-dijo mientras sacaba su pistola roja era una Desert Eagle

-Recepcionista:Si…-dijo con miedo el pobre sujeto

-Hokuto:Si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que nos dejes pasar,tengo negocios pendientes con alguien allí dentro.

El recepcionista dejo seguir a Hokuto y sus hombres,Umi,le dijo a Honoka que la acompañara,en la camioneta Arthur les entrego a cada una un traje negro con un chaleco blindado y unas mascaras de Shinigami,la de Honoka tenia una sonrisa y la de Umi una cara de espanto,después de eso Arthur les entrego unas Mp5 con silenciadores y varias cosas que parecían explosivos caseros los cuales pusieron en sus cinturones,el también tenia un traje,pero sin su mascara,por ultimo les entrego unas bombas de humo para ocultar su avance.

Honoka y Umi bajaron de la camioneta,fueron por los callejones y treparon por unas escaleras hasta llegar al techo del restaurante,vieron una luz en el horizonte sabían que era una señal de Sebastian,Honoka procedio a abrir uno de los ductos con una segueta,entrando en silencio llegaron a una pequeña compuerta desde donde se podía ver 3 meses y en una de ellas estaba Hokuto uno de los matones pertenecientes a la organización que le había jodido la vida a Honoka,esta iba a dispararle pero Umi la detuvo diciéndole que debían escuchar primero si tenia información valiosa e intervenir de ser necesario

POV Honoka:

Los últimos meses han sido una locura,creo que me ha servido las lecciones y el entrenamiento de Sebastian,bueno supongo que es hora de seguir con la misión le pregunte a Umi a mi lado:

-Honoka:Umi entonces, cuál es el plan?

-Umi:Recopilar información por cualquier medio que sea necesario.

-Honoka:Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto.

-Umi:Bromeas,debo pagar la deuda que tenemos

-Honoka:Estas segura que estas lista para matar a alguien?

-Umi:Si ese alguien se mete con mis amigos y familia,pues si les protegeré por cualquier medio necesario.

-Honoka:Umi-chan,veo que de verdad cambiaste.

Supongo que eso es bueno,por lo que pudimos escuchar Hokuto era uno de los matones mas bien pagados de ese sujeto,solo se refirió a el como el jefe nunca dijo nombres,solo dijo dos Reus y Perseus no se quienes sean,pero dijo que vendrían a cazar una mocosa,supongo que se refiere a mi,también escucho que para su jefe es imperativo tenerme bajo su control

-POV General:

Hokuto estaba embriagándose con sus amigos y sus matones,la reunión era amena y cuando uno de ellos le pregunto acerca de la misión del jefe,les dijo que debía cazar a la mocosa que años atrás no pudieron matar,Honoka pensó que se referia a ella,además dijo que masacraría a todos aquellos que la intentaran proteger como había hecho con esa chiquilla del metro dijo riéndose.

Rapidamente Honoka iba a saltar,pero fue detenida por Umi:

-Umi:Que demonios crees que haces Honoka?

-Honoka:Sueltame mierda,ese maldito quizás un disparo en su cara lo haga callar de una vez.

-Umi:Bueno recopilamos la información se lo informare a Sebastian

-Sebastian:Umi que ocurre?

-Umi:Ya recopilamos la información que hacemos.

-Sebastian:Capturen al líder y maten al resto

-Umi:Esta bien tienes luz verde.

-Honoka:Es la hora de divertirnos,asi que vamos-dijo poniéndose la mascara

De repente un estruendo se escucho y después de que se disipo el humo se vieron dos figuras con mascaras demoniacas,con armas.

-Honoka:Muy bien malditos quien de ustedes sera el primero en morir.

-Hokuto:Quien mierda eres tu?

-Honoka:Su peor pesadilla.

-Hokuto:Muy bien maten a esos dos

Los matones empezaron a disparar Honoka y Umi se cubrían detrás de una mesa,evitando los disparos pero no durarían allí para siempre asi que Umi lanzo los explosivos los cuales acabaron con 4 de los matones,luego ellas devolvieron el fuego matando a otros 3 en el acto,todavía quedaban cinco y ese fastidioso sujeto,esta metido en una situación bastante jodida o peleaba hasta el final o se rendia,pero no podía su jefe le mataria si lo hacia.

Asi que en un impulso decidio golpear a Honoka la cual lo tacleo dejándole en el suelo,le puso un cuchillo en su cuello mientras que Umi lo ataba,luego salieron del lugar siendo recogidos por Sebastian y Arthur,entraron por la parte trasera de la mansión y llevaron a Hokuto a una sala oscura donde le empezarían a interrogar.

-Honoka:Muy bien nos lo diras de una vez maldito bastardo,para quien trabajas.

-Hokuto:Pudrete en el infierno niña

-Sebastian:Asi que no quieres cooperar ehh

-Arthur:En ese caso,dijo sacando un martillo y empezando a reventarle dos dedos de su mano derecha.

Hokuto grito de dolor pero no se inmuto por eso,Honoka vio que si seguían asi el tipo preferiría morir a decir algo asi que decidieron hacerlo de otra forma,Honoka tomo la pistola de su padre en su mano y le disparo en una pierna a Hokuto,este empezó a decirle datos,ubicaciones conocidas no solo para ella o UmI sino de la escuela,de sus hogares y mas extraño el paradero de otra chica como ella.

Le dijo que no importaría si lo mataran o no,su jefe era un hombre de mucho poder y fácilmente vendrían por ella,Honoka sabia que esa amenaza no debía tomarse a la ligera y cuando Sebastian estaba a punto de encerrar a Hokuto en una de las celdas,este dijo algo:

-Hokuto:Creo que ya se donde vi tu rostro antes,si en ese idiota idealista que le hizo imposible la vida a nuestro jefe hace algunos años,no imaginas la satisfacción que sentimos al ser mandados a matarle.

-Honoka:Ok maldito ahora si te ganaste un pase al infierno **-dijo desenfundando su arma,pero esta fue detenida por la mano de Sebastian**

-Sebastian:Honoka no te rebajes a su nivel eso es lo que quiere,le sacare un poco mas de información y luego podre matarlo.

-Honoka:Esta bien es todo tuyo

Despues del interrogatoria,mas bien tortura hecha por Sebastian solo se escucharon gritos y luego nada,el salió con las manos un poco ensangrentadas, nos dijo que le había sacado información de que unos colegas de el entre ellos un superior de el se reunirían en Kyoto en dos días, así que ellos tendrían que ser rápidos si querían averiguar mas sobre la organización a la que le estaban dando caza.

POV Sebastian:

Esto no me gusta, las cosas están demasiado agitadas de nuevo y creo que con la muerte de este sujeto probablemente hayamos agitado el avispero, pero aun así sin embargo lo bueno es que estamos preparados para afrontar esta situación así que confiare en las habilidades que les enseñe a ellos 3 y estare atento de los movimientos que hagamos, eso me recuerda debería contactar con ellos a ver si me tienen nueva información, tome mi teléfono y marque el numero en pantalla.

-XXXX:Hola Dafoe-san veo que necesitas algo de mi, qué quieres saber?

-Sebastian:Gracias veras, necesitó saber si nuestras recientes acciones habrán alertado a ese sujeto de nuestra presencia

-XXXX:Bueno según mis últimos rastreos y los drones que hemos usado,aun nada,y eso es extraño sin embargo te mantendré informada por si cambia algo o hay información nueva.

-Sebastian:Esta bien pero también necesito algo mas,podrias conseguir esto por mi.

-XXXX;Entendido lo tendre listo en 4 horas

-Sebastian:Gracias,hablaremos después.

Con eso solucionado ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer,ellos ya están listos ahora necesitaremos una excusa convincente para que los demás no digan nada por nuestra partida,muy bien tendre que llamarles y discutir esto.

-Sebastian:Chicos partiremos en 6 horas, pero hay un pequeño problema.

-Honoka:Y cual seria dicho problema?

-Sebastian:Necesitamos una excusa conveniente para que los demás no sospechen,alguna idea?

-Umi:Creo que deberíamos ser sinceros y decirles.

-Honoka: Discrepo con esa idea, en primer lugar debemos enfocarnos en esto y segundo protegerles y mantenerlos fuera de esto.

-Arthur:Pero Honoka ella tiene razón tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de esto.

-Honoka:Pero nada, las cosas seguirán como están no dejare que nadie mas sufra por mi culpa.

-Umi:Se me ocurre decirles que te acompañaremos a un pequeño viaje de negocios para asi no meternos en problemas.

-Arthur:Es buena idea,me gusta.

-Sebastian:Eso puede arreglarse, listo tendré los preparativos de eso en dos horas.

POV General:

-6 Horas mas tarde-

Honoka,Umi,Arthur y Sebastian estaban sobre los cielos de Tokyo en un helicóptero conseguido por el contacto de Sebastian,tenia la ubicación de los sujetos estaban en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad,Arthur al ver que se aproximaban al lugar le dijo al piloto que descendiera antes de llegar,el helicóptero negro se ocultaba con la noche,asi que pasarían inadvertidos.

Al llegar al sitio marcado se acercaron lentamente,Sebastian mato a los dos guardias de la entreda con una pistola que tenia un silenciador,después de eso abrió la puerta para que entraran los demás,escondiendo los cadáveres entre los arbustos,frente a ellos vieron una fuente con un dios griego sobre esta,era poseidon,Arthur se coloco sus lentes de visión nocturna y vio que en los balcones y techos habían 8 francotiradores y que no podrían seguir si no les eliminaban pronto.

Este vio como Sebastian sacaba un M24 y Honoka otro,ambos empezaron a disparar a la cabeza,uno por uno fueron cayendo como aves muertas,dejándoles el paso libre a nuestros protagonistas,cuando se acercaban a la entrada de la casa habían tres guardias mas los cuales fueron ahorcados por ellos,ya que se acercaron en silencio y les mataron por la espalda,era deshonesto,pero en este mundo no se sobrevivia siendo buena persona únicamente.

Despues de aquello procedieron a entrar en la casa,la cocina estaba con 3 sujetos borrachos celebrando y otros 5 en la sala, fueron fáciles de eliminar al igual que los del segundo piso, pero había algo raro, no había nadie mas en la casa pero tampoco parecía que les hubieron emboscado hasta que Sebastián vio la entrada a un sótano.

Se escondieron detrás de unas cajas frente a ellos había una mesa con varios sujetos discutiendo sobre diversos atentados y ataques que tenían planeados para hacer en el país,entre esos destacaba un sujeto de raza negra como de 1.90 con camuflado militar verde y con un chaleco amarillo, por lo que escucharon este sujeto se llamaba Darui,era uno de los lugartenientes de esa organización.

El tipo sin embargo decía que pronto tendrían que empezar a actuar que Hokuto había sido asesinado por alguien desconocido y que aunque pareciera algo simple no dejaría por nada del mundo que los planes de su jefe se fueran al carajo,asi que les dijo que debían rastrear a las dos chiquillas pronto.

Lo cual se le hizo extraño a Sebastian y compañía,si bien sabían que una era Honoka,como sabían que había otra con tanta seguridad, sí ella estaba muerta, o talvez se estarían refiriendo a Tsubasa o Yukiho,sinceramente no podrían saberlo aun con exactitud,siguieron escuchando como celebraban por haber cerrado un trato al parecer estos sujetos experimentaban con las personas.

Honoka pensaba en lo desagradables y inhumanos que debían de ser para hacerle eso a esa gente, tuvieron que ser rapidos pues al final de su discurso aquel sujeto disparo hacia donde estaban, sé retiraron detrás de unas columnas mientras que les disparaban 12 matones, eran superados en numero pero el entrenamiento les ayudaría a aguantar, Sebastián le hizo una seña a Honoka y ambos tiraron granadas de humo, tomando sus cuchillos y asesinando a esos sujetos con cortes limpios.

Vieron que aquel tipo estaba escapándose en una moto asi que tomaron una camioneta y le siguieron iniciando una persecución en la que iban de cerca y a la que se le sumaron mas autos y motos que les disparaban Arthur y Umi se encargaban de los de la parte trasera y Honoka de la delantera mientras que Sebastian manejaba a toda velocidad.

Despues de varios disparos y varios matones asesinados el sujeto termino acorralado en un basurero,donde Honoka y compañía le interceptaron con ayuda del piloto del helicóptero,lo tenían donde querían,asi que rápidamente y después de un combate mano a mano el sujeto fue reducido pero cuando iban a llevárselo un Hummer blindado les disparo y unos matones recuperaron al sujeto obligándoles a retirarse pues Sebastian había recibido un disparo en su brazo derecho.

Al volver a Tokyo después del viaje vieron que aun les quedaba un dia de su cuartada asi que Steve ayudo a que ingresaran a Sebastian a un hospital para curar sus heridas, con la mala suerte de que era el hospital de la familia Nishikino

Honoka,Umi y Arthur se quedaron en un hotel cercano esa noche,mientras que Sebastian dormia en su habitación de hospital una pelirroja entro a revisar al paciente sorprendiéndose de que hacia este y en ese estado aquí.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Cuando los muchachos se disponían a entrar al cuarto vieron como Sebastian era interrogado por una pelirroja y una pelinegra que al verles al trio se les acercaron enojadas,después de una larga historia,Maki y Nico estaban al corriente de la situación querían ayudarles pero ellos no les iban a dejar,asi que Maki recordé que su padre alguna vez había mencionada al padre de Honoka y esta les chantajeo con eso,el señor Nishikino les ayudo con gusto,las dos semanas siguientes además de una instrucción básica,el padre de Maki,Tatsuma Nishikino procedio a entrenar a su hija en todas las formas de tratar heridas por balas o por combates si bien era algo demorado,le servirira a Maki de mucho para ayudar a sus amigos.

Tambien no podían negar que estuvieran emocianadas si bien era riesgoso protegerían la vida de todos haciendo esto,asi que eso les emocionaba a la pareja de Tsunderes,en la mansión Kousaka Steve y Sebastian investigaban acerca de la información dada por el sujeto y se toparon con un extraño logo decía iche dien en latin tenia un casco de caballero y a su izquierda un león y a su derecha un caballo con un símbolo grande de 4 bestias en el centro y dos logos mas pequeños con una corona blanca y un dragon rojo por ultimo se veian las formas de una Naginata y una Katana cruzadas en x,el logo decía pertenecer a una familia llamada Bartory.

 **-Proximo Capitulo:Un Respiro de Paz**


	18. Un Respiro de Paz

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Hola aquí su querido servidor Ryuzaki al habla a petición de unos amigos escritores he decidido actualizar esta historia,la cual tenia un poco abandonada por motivos explicados en otra historia,pero ahora volveré a dejar listo este arco que comienzara a partir del próximo capitulo,no siendo mas os dejo con el review de la semana:**

 **-AaronVS3:Respuesta simple,sera difícil saber que ocurrirá después de todo no me gustan las cosas predecibles asi que sigue leyendo**

 **No siendo mas disfrutad del capitulo y dejar vuestra review.**

-0-

Capitulo 16:Un Respiro de Paz

POV General:

En esta semana Steve y Sebastian junto con su misterioso contacto no habían detectado amenazas,lo cual era raro pero lo comprobaron no había amenazas hacia ellos,asi que decidieron darle ese dia libre a los chicos,dia el cual aprovecharían en pasarlo con las personas que amaban,en especial cierta peligengibre,nuestra querido protagonista se dirigía a unos lujosos apartamentos blancos en el centro de la ciudad,iba a la casa de su novia Tsubasa.

Era una soleada mañana,donde después de tomar el metro y haberse bajado en la estación Honoka llego a una zona lujosa de Tokyo donde pregunto por direcciones y después de un rato buscando llego a los departamentos donde vive su novia,al tocar el timbre fue recibida con un beso de parte de esta,y se pusieron a discutir.

-Honoka:Hola Tsu-chan que tal va todo?

-Tsubasa:Honky si te refieres a A-rise y a mi familia todo va bien,que hay de ti?

-Honoka:Pues la banda esta descansando por unas semanas,por otra parte todo va bien en casa y con Umi todo esta resuelto.

-Tsubasa:Ya veo,pero por que siento que me ocultas algo?

-Honoka:Naa como crees,recuerdas que prometimos que sin secretos.

-Tsubasa:Tienes razón,no debo desconfiar de ti nunca después de todo eres muy honesta conmigo,asi que que deseas hacer hoy Honky?

-Honoka:Te parece si vamos a ver esa nueva película de terror con alienígenas?

-Tsubasa:Hablas de Alien? Claro que si cuenta conmigo para eso.

Y asi la pareja procedio a dejar el departamento y tomaron un taxi el cual las llevo hasta el centro comercial mas cercano,donde después de pagar por los boletos de la función procedieron a comprar bebidas y palomitas,la película fue entretenida trataba de una tripulación que llego a un nuevo planeta el cual pensaban que estaba desierto pero se encontraron con la peor pesadilla que podrían imaginar,la película tuvo muchas escenas violentas e impactantes las cuales no asustaron a Honoka pero si a Tsubasa la cual instintivamente le abrazo durante toda la película.

POV Honoka:

Es grandioso poder compartir estos hermosos y cortos momentos de calma con aquella persona a la que amo con todo mi ser,aquella luz que me salvo de la oscuridad y a la cual le debo el estar aquí hoy en dia,juro que hare lo imposible no solo por proteger a mi familia y amigos sino también por proteger a Tsu-chan es por eso que no dejare por nada del mundo que sepa de esto o que se involucre en esta situación.

Sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa un poco si Minako-chan murió porque no encontraron su cadáver,acaso se quemo o fue robado,me da rabia de tan solo pensar en esas posibilidades,pero pueden ser posibles,digo claro es imposible que ella haya sobrevivido a eso verdad?

Pero supongo que debería debatirme por aquello después no puedo echar a perder mi cita con mi novia,asi que cuando acabe la película le invitare un helado y después ya vere que se me ocurrirá,en momentos como estos me pregunto que opinarían mama y papa de la vida que llevo actualmente,si bien no ha sido fácil y ha habido momentos duros y difíciles agradezco el estar viva y el poder haber conocido a todas las personas que he conocido en mis cortos 18 años.

-Tsubasa:Ocurre algo amor?

-Honoka:No nada,solo estaba pensando en lo afortunada que soy de tener a alguien como tu a mi lado.

-Tsubasa:Oww Amor quien diría que eras asi de tierna –le decía mientras veía a una sonrojada Honoka-

-Honoka:Bueno es normal…Ya sabes las personas cambian su forma de ser cuando están con aquel al que aman.

-Tsubasa:Supongo que no puedo debatir contra esa lógica

POV General:

Las chicas después de salir del cine se dispusieron a comer un helado a un puesto cercano,Honoka pidió uno de naranja y Tsubasa uno de limón,después de eso se pusieron a discutir acerca de sus sueños para el futuro,ya saben,ser una gran y famosa idol en el caso de Tsubasa,y en el de Honoka de alcanzar el éxito con su banda y volverse una compositora y cantautora de una discografíca famosa.

Ademas de eso pensaban en su futuro juntas,ya saben terminar sus estudios,trabajar,tener un hogar,casarse adoptar o tener hijos,esta ulitma parte no sabían exactamente como la cumplirían pero lo harian,por otro lado Honoka decidio que seria bueno visitar la tumba de sus padres,después de rendirles sus respectivos respetos Tsubasa se acerco diciéndoles a las tumbas que se presentaba como la novia de su hija,y que estaría dispuesta a cuidar de ella por toda la vida,esto ultimo hizo llorar a Honoka la cual se derrumbo en los brazos de su novia,unos minutos después recupero su compostura asi que decidieron decir adiós a sus padres y se fueron a la Mansion Kousaka mas específicamente a la sala de música donde Honoka tomo su guitarra y Tsubasa un piano y empezaron a tocar la siguiente pieza:

(Introducir esto en youtube /watch?v=lCfYrxx_hBE)

Era una tonada hermosa pero a la vez nostálgica,cautivadora pero a la vez con cierto aire de tristeza,aun asi ambas chicas plasmaban sus sentimientos al tocar y cantar la cancion

 **Ima watashi no negai goto ga** **  
** **Kanau naraba tsubasa ga hoshii** **  
** **Kono senaka ni tori no youni** **  
** **Shiroi tsubasa tsukete kudasai**

 **Kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge** **  
** **Tonde yukitai yo** **  
** **Kanashimi no nai jyuna sora e** **  
** **Tsubasa hatamekase yukitai**

 **Ima tomitoka meiyo naraba** **  
** **Iranai kedo tsubasa ga hoshii** **  
** **Kodo monotoki yume mita koto** **  
** **Ima mo onaji yume ni mite iru**

 **Kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge** **  
** **Tonde yukitai yo** **  
** **Kanashimi no nai jyuna sora e** **  
** **Tsubasa hatamekase yukitai**

Despues de terminar la tonada ambas chicas tomaron un respiro si bien era una cancion nostálgica ambas gustaban de la melodía que habían interpretado juntas,era un sentimiento extraño pero sentían que debían de sacar un single con esta cancion algún dia,ya saben lo que dicen un cover mas a la lista no vendría mal y mas uno interpretado por ellas dos.

Luego de dejar el estudio de grabación las dos chicas se dispusieron a descansar debajo de uno de los arboles en el jardín,Honoka dormia sobre las piernas de su novia mientras que esta pensaba:

POV Tsubasa:

Amo con locura a mi querida Honky,se que no soy lo que ella esperaba que fuera tal vez pero esos meses de amistad que compartimos,también las llamadas que le hacia cuando se fue hacían que mi corazón latiera con locura allí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba,solo que la maldita distancia me impedia decírselo.

Aun asi sabia que ella volveria,y después de tantos problemas por los que paso ahora estamos las dos aquí juntas como lo queríamos,parece un sueño,si es que es asi no quiero despertar jamas de el.

Siento la brisa del viento sobre nosotras,como las hojas de los arboles caen y el hermoso y apasible rostro de Honky mientras duerme es algo que me tiene muy cautivada, ese cabello, esos ojos azules y esos labios que solo me pertenecen a mi.

Maldición no quiero despertarla pero no saben lo mucho que deseo besarla en este momento, bueno no pierdo nada intentándolo talvez y ni se de cuenta.

Me acerque lentamente y junte mis labios con los suyos un rápido y fugaz beso esa era la idea, pero de repente dos manos me agarraron y profundizaron el beso, sentí como una lengua invadia mi boca y allí supe que este beso se había vuelto algo apasionada, él como ella no podía vivir sin mi ni yo sin ella, es curioso las jugarretas del destino para juntar a dos personas.

Es un hermoso momento que no deseo que termine jamas….

POV General:

Sebastian Dafoe,el chico que sobrevivio a su asesinato,aquel chico difícil de asesinar,hace años había fallado con su objetivo era lo que pensaba aquel sujeto arrogante pero ahora tenia una información fiable de que Dafoe se encontraría en un restaurante ocupado esa misma tarde,asi que la misión fue sencilla sus hombres dejaron abandonada una furgoneta con explosivos.

Horas después cuando un incauto Sebastian que desconocia de la situación,salio del restaurante camino a su auto y entonces ocurrio la tragedia todo volo en mil pedazos quebrando los vidrios de varios edificios y dejando casi destruido el restaurante,Sebastian había quedado con graves heridas tendido en el suelo,su visión se hacia borrosa mientras que unos paramédicos se dirigían hacia el.

Penso detenidamente…

-Sebastian:Como fui tan distraído…Acaso es este mi fin… de una forma tan humillante y descuidada.

 **Perdio el conocimiento quedando tendido en el suelo,el destino de Sebastian Dafoe,que ocurrirá ahora,como reaccionara Honoka y que acciones tomaran al haber perdido a uno de sus estrategas,ese sujeto había dado un golpe certero y duro a la chica Kousaka.**

 **Proximo Capitulo:Espiritu de Venganza.**

 **Bueno si se que eso fue abrupto pero tranquilos pronto tendrán respuestas,futuramente,nos vemos después….**


	19. Espiritu de Venganza

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Lamento haber desaparecido por un tiempo pase por unas semanas difíciles,finalmente la enfermedad le gano a mi padre quien lucho hasta el final,pero murió,su funeral fue hecho y estoy superando poco a poco el duelo para seguir adelante,volveré al ritmo normal y ahora tendrán actualización de la historia de Honoka y del HonoUmi.**

 **-Marlon:No murió tonto,sigue leyendo.**

 **-AaronVS3:Me agrada que te hayan gustado esas dos,si fue sorpresa.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo de hoy.**

-0-

Capitulo 17:Espiritu de Venganza

POV General:

Sebastian era ingresado de urgencia al quirófano por unos médicos quienes trataban desesperadamente de salvar su vida,por su parte Honoka que acababa de salir con su novia del estudio de grabación recibió una llamada de Steve que le congelo la sangre,Sebastian,alguien que era casi como un hermano para ella había sido victima de un atentado a la salida de un café,al principio Tsubasa pensó que ella soltaria lagrimas pero no.

Honoka tenia una mirada intimidamente que mostraba mucho odio y rabia,algo era seguro les haría pagar a los cabrones que le hicieron eso a su hermano,pero por ahora se dirigiría al hospital,llamo a Maki a que le acompañara hasta el hospital había trafico pero lograron llegar sin contratiempos entraron y buscaron el lugar en que este estaba se toparon con un medico que les dijo que estaban en cirugía y que duraría 13 horas la misma,dado que había recibido daños por la explosión tenia quemaduras de segundo grado y varios órganos lastimados.

POV Honoka:

Los problemas,trato de no pensar en ellos pero siempre me persiguen y pensar que se suponía que este dia terminaría de una manera esplendida con mi querida novia pero esto solo demuestra que esos malditos no nos dejaran descansar,lo que le hicieron a Aniki,se lo pueden hacer a cualquiera de nosotros en especial a Tsu-chan,no me perdonaría si algo le pasa a ella.

Mierda que hago ahora…

Vamos piensa Honoka…

Ya se que debo de hacer,pero eso implica desaparecer por un tiempo,espero que nadie se lo tome a personal pero debo encargarme de unos asuntos,después de todo la vendetta es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora mismo,lamentaran el dia en que se metieron con Kousaka Honoka,ire a ver como esta Aniki y luego ire a casa por lo que necesito antes de irme.

-Sebastian:Ho…..no…..ka…..

-Honoka:No te esfuerzes,se quien hizo esto y juro que les hare pagar.

-Sebastian:No….No vayas…es una trampa

-Honoka:Y eso que no soy tan estúpida,ya no soy una niña,esto es el maldito mundo real por amor de dios mira el estado en el que estas,alguien tiene que hacer pagar a esos sujetos.

-Sebastian:No importa,no vayas….

-Honoka:Lo siento,si me odias por esto pero mi decisión esta tomada

Despues de eso sali un poco enojada de su habitación Tsu-chan lo noto,le dije que volviéramos a la mansión,allí pase una noche tranquila con ella,le di un beso de buenas noches y me fui a la base subterránea,tome una maleta la llene de varias municiones,tome dos revólveres Python y una vektor modificada por ella de color naranja con un camuflaje de un shinigami.

Teniendo todo listo use la salida de emergencia de la base,saliendo a unos tuneles subterráneos mire la información que me dieron Steve y Arthur,iria a darle una visita a los tipos que le hicieron esto a Sebastian.

POV General:

En un bar de mala muerte había unos tipos muy borrachos discutiendo sobre cual seria el premio mas gordo para ellos matar,entre los objetivos tenían a Honoka,Steve,Sebastian y varios políticos o figuras famosas importantes de japon,uno de los tipos decía que había acabado con Dafoe por ordenes de su jefe y se había hecho millonario por la recompensa que se le fue ofrecida.

Mientras los otros tipos,le felicitaban otros le miraban con recelo,y por ultimo se ve como desde un auto negro Perseus hablaba con alguien.

-Perseus:Jefe el idiota abrió la boca debería matarlo? 

-XXXX:No creo por el contrario deberíamos dejar que esa chiquilla se enamore de la sed de sangre,no hagas nada según he visto esa chica quiere vengarse de nosotros,concedámosle este movimiento en este juego de ajedrez.

-Perseus:Esta bien jefe,estare observando un poco pero me camuflare para pasar desapercibido.

-XXXX:Entendido reporta tus avances cuando tengas uno.

Luego de unos minutos se ve como una figura con un traje negro y mascara de Shinigami,entraba al bar,los tipos borrachos y los demás le miraban curiosos,no pudieron hacer nada,pues rápidamente empezó una carnicería Honoka saco sus revólveres y dos balas atravesaron la cabeza de dos de los sujetos,los demás se pararon a atacarla como pudieron Honoka le lanzo una granada a uno,luego a otros tres esta los coció a tiros literalmente,a un tipo grandote y musculoso ella decidio guardar sus revólveres y saco su Katana empezando a pelear con el sujeto si bien el tipo era fuerte y fue difícil,Honoka pudo destajarle un brazo al sujeto con un corte fino.

El tipo grito de dolor y un gran chorro de sangre mancho el piso,pero el tipo como pudo con una ira tremenda intento golpear a Honoka inútilmente a lo cual esta le corto la mano del brazo que le quedaba y le dijo que conocería a su creador,a lo cual Honoka procedio a dispararle repetidas veces aun después de muerto.

Mirando a su alrededor vio que solo quedaban 4 tipos entre esos el sujeto que había dejado asi a su Aniki,asi que procedio a usar su vektor y acabar con los 3 que protegían a ese tipo luego le disparo en las piernas y brazos para que no pudiera escapar se le acerco poniéndole un cuchillo cerca de su garganta.

-Honoka:Muy bien pedazo de escoria hablaras o moriras.

-Mercenario:Tendras que intentar algo mejor que eso para sacarme información mocosa.

-Honoka:Bueno –dijo mientras le enterreba la Katana en su abdomen.

-Mercenario:Mal….di….ta….-dijo mientras tosía sangre-

-Honoka:Oh asi que ahora recurres a insultarme,asi que dime tu jefe aquel que le hizo eso a mi preciado familiar,es el mismo bastardo que ha hecho mi vida miserable?

-Mercenario:Vete a la mierda perra estúpida….

-Honoka:Muy bien se acabo la amable Honoka –dijo mientras le hacia cortadas con el cuchillo-

-Mercenario:No tendras nada de mi…

-Honoka:Ultima oportunidad imbécil dime para quien trabajas?

-Mercenario:Bar….to…..ry,Victoria al gran rey maldita…

Despues de eso Honoka le corto la garganta con su cuchillo y se fue,era poca la información que logro conseguir pero algo era algo,después de eso al salir tomo una moto de uno de los sujetos y se fue de vuelta por el camino le informo a Steve de que el tipo le había mencionado a un tal Bartory ella queria saber quien era,y este le dijo que si bien no tenia nombres.

Los Bartory eran un antiguo clan que se había mudado a japon hace siglos,venían de Inglaterra pero se habían cruzado con los japoneses perdiendo asi parte de sus rasgos caracteristicos,eran muy poderosos en el pasado,al parecer sus fondos financieros estaban ocultos de la vista del publico y encriptados,eran unos códigos muy difíciles y sin Sebastian por un tiempo tardarían mucho en descifrarlos.

Pero Umi animo a su amiga diciéndole que no todo estaba perdido pues tenían a Arthur el cual si no bien no era tan bueno como Sebastian era un experto en hacking asi que le dejarían ese trabajo a el,por su parte Umi le dijo a su amiga que Tsubasa empezaba a sospechar de sus repentinas desapariciones pensando talvez que hacia algo prohibido o que la engañaba.

Solo había una salida a todo esto, y era trazar un plan para estar preparados contra ese sujeto,a lo que Steve le dio un teléfono a Honoka al otro lado de la línea había una voz:

-XXX:Kousaka-san verdad?

-Honoka:Quien eres y que quieres de mi?

-XXX:Se lo que estas pasando y deseo ayudarte,no puedo revelarte mi identidad pero después de todo se lo debo a tus padres.

-Honoka:Espera los conociste? 

-XXX:Si pero todo lo sabras a su tiempo,por ahora solo te puedo decir que te dare un lugar donde puedas conseguir información acerca de los movimientos de los Bartory.

-Honoka:Esta bien soy toda oídos.

-XXX:De acuerdo pero,puede que te enteres de cosas desagradables y secretas asi que necesito saber estas comprometida a acabar con esto?

-Honoka:Hasta el final…..

 **Proximo Capitulo:La Historia de Kira Tsubasa**


	20. La Historia de Kira Tsubasa

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Buenas a todos espero que estén teniendo una buena semana,aquí vengo a dejarles la actualización el dia de hoy nos centraremos en nuestra querida Kira Tsubasa,se vienen nuevos proyectos relacionados a Love Live,K-on y Idolmaster,no siendo mas os dejo con las rewiews.**

 **-Marlon:Las buenas tramas tienen que ser asi,asi no se cae en lo común.**

 **-AaronVS3:Talvez de la ella,la persona misteriosa aun no actuara.**

 **-AiharaLopez:Talvez lo tengas podrá o no ser,si este capitulo sera la historia de Tsu-chan**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo de hoy.**

-0-

Capitulo 18:La Historia de Kira Tsubasa

POV Tsubasa:

Creo que jamas había hecho esto pero,el dia de hoy me veo en la necesidad de contarles mi historia,soy Kira Tsubasa y antes de haber estudiado en UTX y convertirme en una legendaria Idol primero tuve un pasado un poco curioso,alegre y turbio a la vez,mi historia inicia de la siguiente manera….

POV General:

Flashback:

Era una calida tarde de verano,la pequeña Tsubasa salía con sus padres al parque que quedaba cerca de su casa después de todo ese dia conocería a sus nuevas amigas,una era una chica pelimorada de ojos verdes y una chica un poco mas reservada con una trenza la cual tenia ojos morados,están eran respectivamente Erena y Anju.

Desde ese dia jugaban juntas,dado que los padres de las 3 eran grandes amigos querían que sus hijas llevaran una relación igual,ese dia jugando se encontraron con mas niñas que se les unieron entre todas ellas destacaban 4 una de ellas era una peligengibre de ojos azules muy animada y hiperactiva,esta era Kousaka Honoka.

Ese dia las 7 chicas jugaron a las escondidas tuvieron una divertida tarde,frecuentemente hicieron eso por los siguientes años hasta que un dia Tsubasa no volvió a ver a las 4 chicas, se sintió triste por aquello pero decidió seguir con su vida, ella por decisión propia había decidido tomar clases de técnica vocal y de piano adquiriendo asi un inmenso gusto por tocar dicho instrumento y por cantar,eso le ayudo a ganar muchos concursos lo cual le hacia feliz a ella y a sus padres,en los estudios también era una buena estudiante.

Pero no todo en la vida era color de rosas,Tsubasa también tuvo sus malos momentos el ser una buena y destacada estudiante le hizo ganarse la envidia y odio de sus compañeras las cuales la molestaban o le golpeaban constantemente sumado a eso durante esos 5 años en la primaria Tsubasa estuvo sola pues sus amigas se fueron a vivir por un tiempo a otras ciudades.

Un dia estando sola al salir de la escuela unas bravuconas le destrozaron su almuerzo e iban a quemar las partituras de su piano,ella no podía hacer nada pues una de estas la tenia agarrada del cabello lastimándola,cerro los ojos pensando que esto era un mal sueño,pero de repente se escucho un golpe seco…

-Honoka:Saben la gente como ustedes son las que mas detesto,atacando a alguien débil e indefensa,metanse con alguien de su tamaño.

-Bravucona:Oh pero que tenemos aquí una heroína,mira deko-san al parecer una idiota viene a intentar salvarte,y sabes que le hacemos a las que hacen eso…

Las golpeamos….

-Honoka:Yo que tu dejaría a esa chica en el suelo,no quieres verme enojada grandulona estúpida.

-Bravucona:Ohh has cavado tu propia tumba….

-Honoka:Vamos a bailar un poco,espero que me entretengas y puedas seguirme el paso.

Luego de eso Honoka empezó a pelear contra las 3 chicas dejando fuera de la pelea a una que la tacleo con un golpe en el estomago, a la otra le lanzo una bolsa de basura lo cual la hizo enojar y dirigirse hacia ella,Honoka aprovechando su pequeña estatura se agacho haciendo que esta pasara de largo y fuera a dar golpeándose contra unas bolsas de basura, ahora solo le quedaba la gorda y grandulona que estaba molestando a la ojiverde.

-Honoka:Muy bien es hora de la parte final.

Honoka tomo una de esas bolsas y se la lanzo a la chica haciendo que la bolsa le estallara en la cara,esta asqueada no hallaba como quitarse eso de encima lo cual Honoka aprovecho para golpearla en la cara, haciéndole unos pocos moretones se detuvo pensando en la chica ojiverde al ver que esta y sus cosas estaban bien o al menos casi todo le dijo a las chicas esas que en su vida volvieran a tocar a Tsubasa o conocerían el infierno de primera mano gracias a ella.

Honoka al ver como había quedado el almuerzo de Tsubasa decidio invitarla a comer algo a su hogar,ambas chicas rieron esa noche y se prometieron que serian amigas guardando asi el recuerdo de sus nombres,Kousaka Honoka y Kira Tsubasa,si bien eran amigas no se veían tanto como ellas querían, para Tsubasa los padres de Honoka y su amiga que parecía mas una hermana esa chica llamada Minako le querían mucho a ella, pero como el destino es caprichoso.

Un dia ella no volvió a saber de Honoka,recordaba que estaba en secundaria en segundo cuando un dia vio una noticia una prestigiosa banda de músicos habían sufrido un accidente y al parecer no había quedado ninguno vivo entre los nombres y las fotos ella pudo reconocer a los padres de su amiga, una tarde Minako se encontró con esta y de forma extraña le dijo que si ella desaparecía por favor cuidara de Honoka.

Sin embargo esto quedo en el aire, puesto que los padres de Tsubasa se mudaron un tiempo a Londres llevándosela a ella a estudiar los dos años siguientes alla,sin saber todas las cosas que ocurrirían como el sufrimiento de su amiga o la muerte de Minako,todo para que Tsubasa volviera después de esos dos años presentando su solicitud de ingreso a UTX.

Donde iniciaría su larga travesía por convertirse en una School Idol donde gracias a aquello se volvería a reencontrar con su amiga,ambas recuperaron el contacto salían mas a menudo y mantenían conversaciones por texto pero en esos dos años tenían que aparentar el ser rivales, aunque su amiga Honoka hizo posible lo imposible, Ganar un Love Live,salvar al evento de cerrar, tocar en New York, Reunir a todas las School Idol de Japón y mantener la continuidad del evento.

Se entero por Nico Yazawa que después de la graduación de las de tercero u's se separaría y asi fue cada una siguió su camino, las chicas de tercero a la universidad,al igual que las de ahora tercero donde Honoka tomo una actitud extraña y depresiva que a ella le extraño, durante estas épocas Tsubasa fue un gran soporte para una inestable Honoka que considero muchas veces el suicidio.

Unos días mas tarde Honoka la había citado en un parque comentándole su decisión:

-Honoka:Quiero que sepas que eres la persona mas preciada que tengo en este momento y me duele decir esto, pero tengo que irme por un tiempo de nuevo, necesito un nuevo comienzo alejada de todo esto recuperar cosas de mi antiguo pasado y honrar la memoria de mi padre.

-Tsubasa:Me siento agradecida al ver la confianza que tienes en mi y siempre te estaré apoyando, no importa la distancia ni lo lejos que estes,siempre estaré velando por ti.

-Honoka:Eso lo se, y una ultima cosa por favor…espérame….prometo que volveré.

-Tsubasa:Esperare a tu regreso, recuerda que por ti iría al fin del mundo tonta.

Tsubasa y ella se despidieron ese dia,a la mañana siguiente con Honoka a punto de abordar el avión,Tsubasa corrió tan rápido como podía y le dio un rápido pero fugaz beso a Honoka,la cual miraba a una sonrojada Tsubasa,que le deseaba suerte, después de eso se vio como subia al avión y este despegaba alejándola una vez mas de su vida por dos largos años donde varias cosas pasaron tanto en el lugar que ella estaba como aquí en Tokyo.

-Fin del Flashback-

POV Tsubasa:

Y bueno ya conocen que ocurrio al regresar….

Bueno no del todo solo una parte de la historia…..

De esta larga historia de la vida de Honoka…

Y yo soy parte de ella….

Quien diría que ella me ocultaría algo tan importante,no sabe que yo también tengo mis contactos y soy capaz de protegerla,asi ella no lo quiera de ser necesario daría mi vida por ella después de todo el amor te hace cometer locuras no es asi?

-En otro lado-

Honoka se preparaba para irse de casa con solo Sebastián acompañándola, los dos se fueron sin mirar atrás, Steve y sus contactos al igual que Umi y Arthur les prometieron que cuidarían de los demás,después de todo era hora de partir la verdadera prueba de sus vidas empezaría ahora mismo, y con un solo objetivo en mente los Bartory….

-Sebastian:Estas preparada?

-Honoka:Despues de enterarme de todo esto supongo que ahora estoy mas que comprometida a acabar con esto.

-Sebastian:No tienes que hacer esto lo sabes?

-Honoka:Se lo debo a la memoria de todos los que murieron por mi,después de todo una vez que lo detengamos podremos estar en paz…

 **Y asi aquellas dos figuras se perdieron en el horizonte….**

 **-Proximo Capitulo:Perseus Thatch,el Mercenario**


	21. Perseus Thatch El Mercenario

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Buenas a todos espero que estén teniendo una buena semana,aquí vengo a dejarles la actualización el dia de hoy**

 **-Marlon:Las buenas tramas tienen que ser asi,asi no se cae en lo común.**

 **-AaronVS3:No,no seria algo bad,se me olvido poner que era un flashback**

 **-AiharaLopez:Espero que te haya gustado,pronto llegaremos a la mitad,y respecto a eso en un futuro lo sabras.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo de hoy.**

-0-

Capitulo 19:Perseus Thatch El Mercenario

POV General:

Y es aquí cuando mientras dos personas partian a una importante y riesgosa misión,que Perseus como era conocido en el bajo mundo de los mercenarios observaba esto de forma misteriosa,ciertamente su yo del pasado aquel que había dejado morir después de aquel incidente, hubiera saltado a ayudarlos,pero ahora hacia esto solo por dinero,recordaba como ese Bartory lo había sacado de la basura y le había ofrecido una buena suma de dinero a la cual no se podía negar.

Asi que desde los techos de los edificios se dedico a observar la ruta que tomaban Honoka y Sebastian hasta que los perdió en una intersección, decidió que no tenia caso seguir tratando de encontrarlos y se retiro bajando del edificio con una cuerda,y subio a su auto retirándose asi del lugar.

-Perseus:Muy bien ya tengo la información que pidió señor, los objetivos han abandonado su centro de operaciones, los seguí pero les perdí la pista en una intersección.

-XXX:Entendido sigue así manda esa información y mantente a la espera de tus próximas ordenes.

-Perseus:Pero señor no haremos nada con los que se encuentran en esa casa?

-XXX:No son importantes para mi objetivo, prefiero el premio mayor además el que venga derecho hacia mi es mas perfecto que usar una provocación.

-Perseus:Bien comprendo su punto jefe,asi que por ahora también me retirare..

-XXX:Entendido,Bartory fuera..

Despues de aquello Perseus decidio ir a un viejo bar que frecuentaba y después de beber unos tragos se puso a recordar su antigua y tormentosa vida….

-Flashback 12 años antes-

POV Perseus:

Por fin ha llegado el dia,el dia en el que podremos capturar a ese bastardo al fin,como capitán de este grupo de operaciones especiales las vidas de estos hombres dependen de mi,sera una misión riesgosa pero se que valdra la pena tendremos que capturar esas bases en mar abierto a como de lugar.

POV General:

Varios soldados de fuerzas especiales de estados unidos abordaban helicópteros Black Hawk y Venom,su objetivo una base de un peligroso terrorista en mar abierto,el ataque que harian seria para matar al tipo y tomar control de las armas de destrucción masiva que este tenia,a tan solo 20 minutos de llegar al lugar donde se daría el enfrentamiento algo raro paso.

No había señal de fuego enemigo,tampoco les estaban disparando los anti-aereos

Por un momento pensaron que podía ser una trampa pero lo descartaron no había objetivo en hacer algo asi,aunque supieran que estaban aquí o no era algo descabellado el que no les estuvieran atacando ahora mismo…

De hecho pudieron,ver como al parecer aparentemente solo habían pocos terroristas apuntándoles,asi que no fueron ningún problema para Thatch y su equipo,sin embargo había algo muy sospechoso y malo en todo esto las cosas estaban saliendo demasiado bien que no parecía normal,hasta que de repente vieron como una de las bases donde estaban algunos de sus hombres explotaba y por el norte varios helicópteros armados con cañones empezaron a bombardearles asi que tuvieron que ocultarse mientras que sus helicópteros luchaban contra los enemigos….

POV Perseus:

-Maldita sea esos cabrones nos tendieron una trampa !CORRAN!

Con los hombres que estaban conmigo corrimos hacia una parte inferior donde un Black Hawk nos ayudo a escapar de allí pero no acabo todo allí ya que vi como las plataformas se incendiaban mientras que algunos de los nuestros y esos terroristas seguían peleando,uno de los pilotos detecto una elevación absurda en el contador Giger nos alejamos lo mas que pudimos y lo que temiamos paso podía ver atrás donde estábamos acababan de detonar el dispositivo nuclear,si bien estábamos fuera del rango de peligro aun asi la onda expansiva nos alcanzo y chocamos, eso fue lo ultimo que recordaba,después de eso tenia visiones borrosas y muy idas como de una habitación blanca y de varios cables que me conectaron, luego de eso todo se quedo negro.

Desperté en un hospital el medico me dijo que me calmara,habían pasado diez años en los que dure en coma,mire y uno de mis brazos ya no estaba en su lugar había una protesis biocibernetica reemplanzandole,esta era de color negro y lo mismo con uno de mis ojos ahora se podría decir que parecía un maldito Cyborg,el doctor me explico que me habían dado por muerto y habían eliminado mi existencia al parecer mi propio país me traiciono asi que sabiendo eso me recupere como pude y unos días después deje el hospital….

Solo y sin ningún rumbo no tenia idea de que haría…..

Empecé a trabajar como independiente, ya saben escoltando a personas importantes, cometiendo asesinatos y ajustes de cuentas, entre otros trabajos en el bajo mundo, hasta que una noche al haber sido echado de un bar allí estaba el mirándome,me ayudo a levantarme y me dio una mano diciéndome su apellido, el cual era Bartory,,,,

Desde ese dia hizo cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso pero, tenia que seguir delante de alguna manera y además aprendí algo así entregues todo tu 100% y tu lealtad a algo siempre habrá un motivo oculto para que otros te utilicen a ti y te amenacen o se encargan de joderte la vida de múltiples formas.

-Fin del Flashback-

Todavia recuerdo los encargos que ese sujeto me pidió que hiciera….

Había uno en especial que me parecio raro y sospechoso pero no me queje,debíamos reunir ciertos químicos y sustancias para un arma que el se encontraba desarrollando,pero unos años después empezó a haber ciertos inconvenientes….

-Unos Años Despues-

-Bartory:Escucha Perseus te necesito para la siguiente misión..

-Perseus:Que tengo que hacer señor?

-Bartory:Dos cabrones andan jodiendome mi trabajo y para ser sincero se han vuelto una suela en mis zapatos,podrias encargarte de ellos?

-Perseus:Si,no hay ningún problema solo digame donde puedo encontrarlos para acabar con ellos de una vez..

-Bartory:Revisa la información que envie a tu comunicador allí sabras quienes son tus objetivos y donde puedes encontrarlos..

-Perseus:Entendido

Luego de eso deje la oficina y me dirigi a la salida de la imponente fortaleza que había construido este sujeto,me subi a mi moto y fui a las coordenadas según esto el primero de mis objetivos era Ryuchii Kousaka un comando de las fuerzas de autodefensa que había servido también a operaciones para otros países por lo que vi este tipo era uno de esos Black Ops,pero según el resto del informe el tipo se había retirado para seguir con la música y formo un grupo se enamoro de una de las miembros y están casados,pero por lo que puedo observar desde la mirilla de mis binoculares…

Al parecer este sujeto va a ser padre muy pronto…..

-No no es hora de que tenga remordimientos es solamente otro simple objetivo mas….

Me parecio curiosa la vida que llevaba mi supuesto objetivo asi que decidi posponer lo que se me había encargado un poco,durante esos meses el objetivo no salio para nada de su hogar se dedicaba a la vida común y se juntaba con quienes supongo eran sus amigos de banda entre los cuales destaco uno Daisuke Hakurei quien era mi segundo objetivo al parecer ambos eran amigos.

Por lo que veo ambos sujetos estaban casados y esperando a que sus esposas tuvieran a sus bebes,los meses pasaron y con unas semanas de diferencia según lo que calcule vi que ambos tuvieron dos hijas,durante ese tiempo simpatize un poco pensando en que habrían hecho estos tipos para que Bartory los quisiera muertos….

La respuesta me llego dándome cuenta de que al parecer Bartory utilizaría ese quimico o suero que desarrollo para hacer al soldado perfecto,o en sus términos al asesino perfecto,haciendo uso de mis habilidades de Hackeo pude ver que Kousaka lo robo y se lo entrego a uno de sus superiores que puso el dispositivo bajo observación del pentágono,sin embargo al parecer una pequeña parte la guardo y se la inyecto a el y a su amigo.

Por lo tanto y después de pensarlo mucho llegue a una conclusión,sea intencional o no estos tipos sabrían que tarde o temprano tendrían que pasar por lo que yo pase ser abandonados a su suerte y ser eliminados por lo que no era descabellado pensar que los hijos o hijas de ambos herederan las habilidades e inteligencia que ese suero le brindaba a su usuario,y vaya que no me equivoque…

Unos 4 años después segui observándoles de cerca y por lo que pude averiguar habían tenido cada uno una hija y estas para su corta edad eran bastante inteligentes y analíticas,sin embargo aun asi las seguían tratando de manera normal…

Unos 5 años después ellos dos volvieron a operaciones encubiertas y fue cuando recibi otra llamada de Bartory de que alguien mas se encargaría de deshacerse de ellos y de sus familias,sentí un poco de pesar para serles sincero..

Vi como Ryuchii y Daisuke dejaban muchos escritos físicos y pruebas en computadoras o discos duros de lo que en realidad habían hecho en sus vidas y algo que al parecer era una carta de perdón hacia sus hijas…

Unas semanas después al parecer el momento había llegado intercepte una llamada de Daisuke a su hija diciéndole todo y pidiéndole que cuidara a la de Ryuchii y que no le dijera nada al respecto de lo que pasaría,lo ultimo que supe o que pude ver al llegar al punto de encuentro fue como fueron acorralados en un bosque,no se si fue la poca humanidad que me quedaba o si mi antiguo yo volvió pero….

Tome mi rifle y empecé a ayudarles disparándole a los tipos uno con uno,Ryuchii pensó que era un enemigo mas pero le dije que era un mercenario que había estado observándole por simple curiosidad, le dije que me había conmovido así que le ayudaría,seguimos luchando hasta que nos superaron en numero en ese momento y un poco desesperado me conto lo que había hecho con su hija y lo que había hecho en el pasado,me hizo jurarle que le salvara la vida a su esposa y que cuidara de su hija….

Aun sabiendo que era un mercenario sin lealtad, para ese momento me acababa de convertir en un doble agente sin saberlo, así que después de que el me dijera eso y me diera a algunos de sus hombres sacamos a su esposa de allí, la llevamos a un hospital a una zona segura y cuando se recupero y le conté lo que me había dicho su esposo, más lo que yo sabia de Bartory así que me pidió que la notificara como muerta en el incidente, harían sufrir a su hija, bueno hijas ya que me conto que tenían otra, pero seria para protegerlas, tarde o temprano Bartory iría por una de ellas.

Ella se fue del país eliminando cualquier rastro de su existencia aquí, me dijo que estaría informada de todo y que yo le serviría únicamente a ella, me pensaba pagar pero dado todo lo ocurrido y el cambio de mentalidad tan repentino que tuve decidí decirle que no me tenia que pagar nada, que con gusto le serviría a ella.

-Fin del Recuerdo-

POV General:

Y asi en resumen seria la historia de lo que había pasado por su vida Perseus Thatch quien actualmente aunque fuera del bando enemigo en realidad era un doble agente, por otra parte hablando de Honoka y Sebastián ellos se dirigieron a una ubicación desconocida, Honoka actuaba de manera fría y calculadora, no sentía nada al matar a los tipos que habían tenido que enfrentar y eso le preocupaba a Sebastián además de que por algún extraño motivo sus ojos estaban dejando de ser azules y ahora eran un azul tirando a parecerse a morado,hasta que después de caminar y de tomar caminos no marcados en los mapas llegaron a la ubicación que su contacto les había dicho…

-Honoka: Muy bien ya estamos aquí,quiero saber la verdad….

-Sebastian: Estas segura de que esto no es una trampa?

-Honoka: Ohh hermanito parece que tu instinto y habilidad se ha perdido con los años veo que la edad te ha afectado.

-Sebastian: No te hagas la presumida ahora,estas segura de que es el lugar correcto?

-XXX: Bienvenidos les estaba esperando…(Aquel Persona tenia una mascara como aquellas que usaban los médicos de la época de las plagas)

-Honoka: Quien eres?

-XXX: Eso no te lo puedo decir en este momento pero si te puedo decir,que no estas sola en esto,tienes a muchos que estarán dispuestos a ayudarte para ponerle un punto y final a la locura de Bartory..

-Sebastian:Que sabes sobre el?

-XXX: Se que el tipo hace años estuvo robando muchos químicos y sustancias de varios laboratorios importantes del mundo,con un solo propósito….

-Honoka: Cual?

-XXX: Una sustancia para desarrollar al soldado perfecto o la maquina de matar perfecta,depende de cómo usen al sujeto,la idea de Bartory era usarla en sus agentes o en unos niños huérfanos que tenia,y efectivamente asi fue y ahora tiene su ejercito personal de asesinos pero…

-Honoka:Pero que?

-XXX: Ryuchii tu padre logro robar un poco de ese componente y sabiendo todo lo que ocurriría decidio inyectárselo a el mismo, luchando valientemente hasta el final,pero aun asi cuando el te concibió con tu madre en tu sangre corre ese suero entiendes a lo que me refiero?

-Sebastian:Espera quieres decir que Ryuchii-san inyecto eso para que su hija fuera alguien especial y sobresaliente?

-XXX:Es una manera de decirlo pero si,por una razón tienes una inteligencia y capacidad analítica tan sobresaliente,por una razón te es tan fácil y versátil cantar y tocar instrumentos,asi como tu fuerza y tu uso de las armas…

-Honoka:Quieres decir que puedo ser una asesina como esos tipos?

-XXX:No tu padre no queria eso,hizo lo que hizo para que tuvieras una manera de defenderte

-Honoka:Comprendo eso….

-XXX:Bien ahora que aclare eso pasaremos a lo importante…..

 **-Proximo Capitulo: El Angel Guardian**


	22. El Angel Guardian

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Buenas a todos espero que estén teniendo una buena semana,aquí vengo a dejarles la actualización el dia de hoy**

 **-Marlon:No tanto si bien el sujeto no tuvo una vida fácil tampoco le hare vivir un infierno en vida,el sera importante mas adelante….**

 **-AaronVS3:Lo que se viene sera mejor por mucho**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo de hoy.**

-0-

Capitulo 20:El Angel Guardian

POV General:

En aquella y desconocida ubicación aquella figura enmascarada y Honoka estaban manteniendo una conversación pues después de haberle sido revelada tal información a Honoka ella necesitaba saber mas,no solo para proteger a su familia sino también a sus amigos y a todas las cosas que queria y amaba.

-Honoka:Y bien que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

-XXX:Escucha con atención,recuerdas que te dije que tu heredaste las habilidades de ese suero gracias a tu padre no?

-Honoka:Si…

-XXX:Eso no es lo único que el te dejo,también me pidió que te entregara esto –le extiende la mano para darle un sobre-

-Honoka:Espera esto es…..

-XXX:Asi es

Al abrir el sobre se encuentra con que era una carta escrita de su padre para ella se leia el siguiente mensaje:

Para mi querida hija Honoka:

Escucha si estas leyendo esto significa que el peor escenario posible ocurrio y fui asesinado por Bartory,lo que debes saber hija mia es que todo lo que hice incluso desde antes de que nacieras fue para protegerlas a ti,a tu madre y a tu hermana

Desde mi juventud destaque un poco mas que los demás jóvenes de mi edad razón por la cual fui reclutado por las fuerzas de autodefensa japonesas ellos me adiestraron y se los agradezco pues pude servir a mi país y no solo cuidar a las personas que me importaban sino también, mantener el orden internacional intacto pues veras….

Parte de las misiones que le eran encargadas a mi unidad eran de eliminar amenazas de gran peligrosidad ya sabes grupos terroristas con armas nucleares o con materiales de guerra robados, armamento como vehículos o jefes de carteles y mafias poderosas del mundo…

Como sabras tenia un amigo muy cercano,era casi como un hermano para mi era tu tio Daisuke,el siempre estuvo conmigo incluso ahora que estamos esperando a que la muerte venga por nosotros seguimos unidos hasta el final…

Lo siento creo que me he desviado un poco…

Pues luego de retirarnos y de tener éxito con nuestra banda, conocimos a quienes serian nuestras futuras esposas y lo demás es historia, nacieron tu y Minako,y en especial aquella ultima operación la cual tendría consecuencias imprevistas que ahora pagaremos,te la contare resumidamente aquí…..

-Flashback-

Comandante Ryuchii Kousaka

Fuerzas Especiales/Escuadron Amaterasu

Operación Caballero Negro

POV General:

Aunque Ryuchii y Daisuke estuvieran retirados y esperando el nacimiento de sus hijas,el deber llamaba por ultima vez,sus esposas les habían dicho que se negaran pero esto era demasiado delicado como para dejarlo pasar…..

En el patio de la casa de los Kousaka,ambos viejos amigos sentados compartiendo una cerveza iniciaron una conversación en donde dejarían claro su plan de acción:

-Daisuke: Mierda odio decirlo pero esta misión será bastante jodida,estas seguro que quieres seguir con esto amigo mío?

-Ryuchii:Si…Mi respuesta no ha cambiado,sera por el futuro mas que por nosotros,además si no terminamos el trabajo alguien mas lo hara…

-Daisuke:Supongo que tienes razón amigo,en ese caso partiremos mañana mismo…

Y parte del resto ya lo conocen, subieron al helicóptero que los llevaría junto con las demás fuerzas conjuntas a los laboratorios que pertenecían a Bartory, destruyendo así todas sus armas e investigaciones que tenían hasta el momento y de paso robar el suero el cual se inyectarían para luchar contra ese sujeto y su guardaespaldas, al final teniendo que escapar ya que ese maldito loco voló el lugar con una bomba.

Años después cuando nacieran sus hijas,el suero estaría diluido en el adn de ellas mas no desactivado pues en algún momento mostraría su activación…

-Fin del Flashback-

Entonces después de narrarte aquello entenderas que no tuve malas intenciones y que no eres la única con ese suero en su sangre,si estas sola y si yo y mama llegaramos a faltar,Minako tendrá la solución y te sacara de cualquier problema,confio en que las dos podrán acabar con lo que nosotros no pudimos…

POV Honoka:

Eso era lo ultimo que ponía la carta que mi padre dejo,pero no entendio si según esto Minako tenia el suero,y mostro las capacidades de inteligencia y demás como demonios murió de esa forma,sin siquiera poder hacer nada,además pensando lógicamente es imposible que ella hubiera sobrevivido a ello y de hecho me niego a creerlo….

-Honoka:Entonces ahora que se la verdad que debo de hacer ahora?

-XXX:Eso es muy sencillo mi querida Honoka,ahora debes de ir a patearle el culo a ese sujeto antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

-Honoka:Tienes su ubicación?

-XXX: mas o menos algo asi,tengo la ublcacion de su circulo de confianza de sus hombres mas cercanos,se reunirán en Hokaido en unos días,se que no es mucho pero espero que te sirva…

-Honoka:Claro que lo hara te lo agradezco mucho….

-XXX:Y recuerda no estas sola, tendrás nuestra ayuda siempre que lo necesites pues después de todo soy tu ángel guardián o algo así por el estilo

Despues de cruzar esas ultimas palabras aquella figura enmascarada se retiro del lugar, me había entregado respuestas ahora yo y Sebastián sabíamos a donde debíamos de dirigirnos, al parecer esto se volverá mas riesgoso pero después de esa carta entiendo que debo de terminar lo que mi padre inicio….

No se que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante pero prometo que encontrare la forma de salir de esta….

POV General:

Aquella figura enmascarada se alejo del lugar en una moto, hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo en donde entro a un abandonado taller donde le estaba esperando un chico de pelo plateado con ojos rojos, aquel chico era conocido como Kagerou Ryuzaki,Kagerou era un prodigioso hacker informático servía para causas nobles pero no se vendía a trabajar para algún gobierno ni siquiera para el suyo propio…

-Kagerou: Entonces todo salió bien?

-XXX: Si fue difícil, quería quitarme esta mascara y golpear a esa idiota y luego abrazarle y decirle que todo estaba bien…

-Kagerou: Y porque no lo hiciste….

-XXX: Necesito que se haga mas fuerte, en cuanto eso sea así le revelare quien soy en realidad…

-Kagerou: Bueno es tu vida es tu decisión pequeña, pero talvez lastimes mas su corazón si sigues así….

-XXX: Puede que tengas razón, pero eso la hará fuerte, no quiero que vuelva a pasar por esa desolación que paso al no tener a nadie y estar sola…

-Kagerou: Es increíble lo mucho que se parecen ambas en especial en lo tercas que pueden llegar a ser, y que no se rinden por nada del mundo.

Mientras que Kagerou seguía discutiendo con aquella persona la luz de la luna iluminaba el techo del laboratorio, mientras que le decía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar su pasado, aquella persona se retiro su mascara y se quito la capa que llevaba dejando ver que era una chica un poco mas alta que Honoka, con los pechos del mismo tamaño de ella, tenia un largo cabello negro atado en una trenza con un listón rojo viejo y dañado que caia por el frente de su pecho,sus ojos uno era de un azul similar al océano y el otro era verde como las esmeraldas además de eso vestía una camiseta negra y un short negro con unas medias rojas y unos zapatos negros, las facciones de su cara eran de un rostro fino y delicado, tenia unas pequeñas cicatrices cerca de su ojo derecho y una grande en su brazo izquierdo, el cual por cierto llevaba una especie de guante negro en esa mano al parecer había perdido su mano y parte del brazo la cual fue reemplazada con una protesis biónica…

Despues de que la luz de la luna ilumino el lugar…..

-Kagerou:Es hora de llamar a nuestros amigos,que dices de eso Haku-chan

-Haku:Digo que es hora de agitar el avispero…

-Kagerou:Asi me gusta….

 **-Proximo Capitulo:El Baile De Las Sombras**


	23. El Baile De Las Sombras

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Buenas a todos espero que estén teniendo una buena semana,aquí vengo a dejarles la actualización el dia de hoy**

 **-Marlon:No te lo aseguro,quien sabe puede que si o puede que no sea**

 **-AaronVS3:Lo que se viene sera mejor por mucho,y te gustara mucho mas**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo de hoy.**

-0-

Capitulo 21:El Baile De Las Sombras

POV General:

Kagerou había contactado a su grupo de amigos interesados en joderle la vida a Bartory asi que teniendo a su grupo listo, decidió citarlos en aquel base militar abandonada y al llegar allí les explico el plan que tenían y los objetivos de importancia que atacarían, conto a Honoka y Sebastián en su plan pues si bien ellos no estaban aquí en cierto modo se encargarían de una parte importante del plan, que era dar con uno de los miembros del circulo de confianza de Bartory.

Entre los presentes reunidos cada uno rebelo su identidad:

El Primero de ellos siendo nuestro querido doble agente y amigo Perseus Thatch

El segundo era un sujeto sumamente musculoso y tenia una mascara en cruz con un traje rojo y portaba dos enormes hachas en su espalda.

La Tercera era una mujer de joven edad rondando los 25 años aproximadamente tenia una cabellera gris y portaba una mascara que le ocultaba la mitad del rostro en su espalda había un Barrett M107 Y Tenia un cinturón lleno de granadas..

El Cuarto era un chico de la edad de Arthur, con la diferencia de que tenia una larga melena de cabello, vestía con solo un pantalón negro y un chaleco antibalas y tenia dos M1911 pistolas capaces de acabar con alguien si su dueño sabia usarlas..

La Quinta era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y de ojos dorados con prominente busto, llevaba un largo y a la vez atrevido vestido rojo, y en sus hombros tenia un m4 y una escopeta KSG

El Sexto era un hombre que por su edad aparentaba tener mas de 50 años sin embargo tenia un buen físico y su cabellera gris muy bien cuidada al igual que su barba este vestía con roba de explorador y un gorro de vaquero, tenia un m24 en sus manos..

El Séptimo y El Octavo eran un par de hermanos pelirrojos adictos a la pirotecnia y expertos en armas explosivas, uno era calmado y sereno y el otro estaba un poco loco, por su acento se podía deducir que eran escoceses y cada uno tenia un Lanzagranadas ICS-191 el del primero era de color rojo con cara de tiburón y el del otro era de color azul y con la cara de un águila…

Y por ultimo y de novena teníamos a Haku-chan,quien llevaba aquella Katana en su espalda y el resto de su equipo, se había vuelto a poner la gabardina y tenia la mascara colgada en su abrigo pero no se la ponía aun..

Con el equipo reunido el plan era que se dividirían en destruir diferentes blancos estratégicos que retrasarían los planes de Bartory

Shadow 2,3 Y 5 que era el nombre clave del equipo se dirigieron a un laboratorio donde se llevaban pruebas a cabo con armas químicas y destruyeran a todas estas además de matar a todos los guardias y científicos que allí trabajaban también liberaron a pequeños niños y niñas que tenían de prisioneros allí

-Shadow 2:Kagerou esta hecho, ya nos hemos encargado de nuestro objetivo y encontramos a unos niños que tenían capturados…

-Kagerou: Entendido llamare a mi contacto en la policía el se encargara de sacar a todos esos pequeños de allí, buen trabajo..

-Shadow 2:Entendido cambio y fuera..

Por su lado Shadow 4,7 y 8 fueron enviados a una fabrica donde creaban armamento para los lacayos de Bartory, el objetivo era matar a todos y destruir la fabrica, lo cual fue pan comido pues se infiltraron en silencio y pusieron varias minas y c4,además de varios explosivos personalizados por todo el complejo, ver la explosión fue un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales digno de verse.

-Shadow 4:Aquí Shadow 4 a control, solicito extracción hemos cumplido con nuestro objetivo Kagerou..

-Kagerou: Recibido mandare a un helicóptero por ustedes y serán redirigidos con los demás esperen ordenes…

Por su parte Thatch quien saludo a Haku,pues al parecer se conocían de antes, le conto a ella como se encontraba Honoka, diciéndole que si bien la chiquilla se había metido en la boca del lobo estaba en buenas manos y que era igual de valiente y tenas que su padre..

Esto tranquilizo a Haku, y luego de su pequeña charla ambos se dirigieron a hablar con Shadow 6,quien se presento a si mismo como Jonathan, era un aventurero que en el pasado había sido un mentor para Ryuchii y Daisuke,asi que protegería a Honoka como si de su propia nieta se tratase, al ver a Haku le recordó a alguien mas pero sabiendo los hechos prefirió quedarse callado y saludo a Thatch también ya que ambos habían trabajado juntos antes.

El Objetivo de estos últimos era un poco mas complicado que el de los demás, debían de infiltrarse en un portaaviones y robar 3 cazas F-22 Raptor, no seria una tarea sencilla además de que Kagerou no les había querido revelar para que necesitaban los aviones y mas de ese tipo, llegaron todos en una lancha sin ser detectados por el sonar y subieron a bordo del portaaviones,Haku le puso silenciador a su rifle, al igual que Jonathan y Thatch.

Con elegancia y gracia iban matando uno a uno a los hombres de Bartory hasta que llegaron a una parte en la que tendrían que pensar bien como pasar pues delante suyo tenían un hangar lleno de tanques y helicópteros..

-Thatch: Esto se ve un poco mal, por delante de mis capacidades…

-Haku: Ohh vamos Thatch-san no me vas a decir ahora que tienes miedo o no?

-Thatch: No es eso, necesitamos un plan para pasar ese obstáculo sin morir en el intento, alguna idea?

-Jonathan: Una distracción quizás, pero necesitare la ayuda de ambos, puedo encargarme de darle a los motores de esos helicópteros con mi rifle pero necesito que ambos jueguen a la carnada con ellos..

-Haku: Esta bien Jonathan-san eso haremos

-Thatch: Pero….

-Haku: Pero nada ya escuchaste, apúrate…

-Thatch: Esta bien…

Y así ambos llamaron la atención de los hombres de Bartory los cuales les empezaron a disparar y perseguir, mientras que Haku se divertia,Thatch se estaba literalmente cagando en sus muertos y al llegar a la parte de los helicópteros Jonathan hizo varios disparos que hicieron volar esos helicópteros en mil pedazos generando confusión y daños a causa de la explosión lo cual les dejo el camino libre a los 3….

Después de llegar a la cubierta se encargaron de freír los sistemas del Portaviones dejando así inservibles los misiles antiaéreos y logrando con éxito el robo de los 3 cazas, no sabían como manejarlos al principio pero se las arreglaron para escapar….

Sin saberlo Honoka tenia gente velando por ella, quienes se unirían a su causa mas adelante y le patearían el culo a ese maldito de Bartory….

-En algún lugar de Japón-

POV General:

Honoka y Sebastián se dirigían a Hokkaido en una Moto mientras que Sebastián conducía por la carretera Honoka le pregunto:

-Honoka: Crees que algún día termine todo esto?

-Sebastián: No lo se pero si te puedo prometer algo, haremos que ese sujeto pague por el daño que nos ha causado a todos..

-Honoka: Espero que tengas razón Aniki….

-Sebastián: Ohh créeme siempre la tengo

Y asi la moto se perdió en el horizonte del nevado paisaje…

 **-Proximo Capitulo:Las Sospechas de Tsubasa**


	24. Las Sospechas De Tsubasa

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Buenas a todos espero que estén teniendo una buena semana,aquí vengo a dejarles la actualización el dia de hoy**

-0-

Capitulo 22:Las Sospechas De Tsubasa

POV General:

Dejando de lado la búsqueda de justicia de Honoka y Sebastian,y las operaciones conjuntas hechas por Haku y Thatch,Kira Tsubasa no podía evitar preocuparse por su novia pues le dijo que se iria de viaje por un tiempo y que no tardaría mucho pero ya habían pasado mas de 4 semanas y no sabia nada de Honoka y para colmo al ir a buscar a Sebastian le dijeron que este se había ido con ella.

Lo cual la tranquilizo un poco pero luego al intentar preguntarle algo a los demás no sabían nada de ellos,y lo que la hizo enojar es que Umi,Maki,Nico y Arthur pusieron excusas tontas para no decirle nada o ya de plano se negaron a darle alguna información,lo que hacia que su preocupación por su ahora novia creciera aun mas…

Asi que se dijo asi misma que si nadie le queria decir nada o darle información pues eso lo averiguaría ella misma,después de todo ella también tenia sus propias formas de conseguir información…

POV Tsubasa:

Me parece increíble que Honky se haya ido asi sin mas,se que me dejo un mensaje para que no me preocupara pero luego de eso ni una sola llamada o mensaje diciendo que estaba bien me parece que eso es pasarse,sin embargo Erena y Anju consiguieron a unos informáticos que han prometido ayudarnos a cambio de mercancía de A-rise que curioso trato pero bueno eso sera cuento para otro dia..

Lo que de verdad me tiene preocupada y a la vez conmocionada es que estos sujetos me ayudaron a saber del pasado de Honoka sobre quien era realmente su padre y que fue asesinado, más parte de lo que ha hecho Honky no me puedo creer que mi novia haya empezado a matar gente así debe de haber una razón detrás, pero mientras mas investigaba mas me costaba comprender y aceptar lo que estaba viendo, según esto un extraño y loco tipo asesino a los padres de Honoka por algo que le quitaron, y que al parecer por ese mismo motivo también mato a su amiga…

Ese maldito es el culpable del sufrimiento de mi querida novia, pero sigo leyendo al parecer Honoka tiene una especie de complejo subterráneo bajo su casa y por los videos se ve como ella y Umi,Maki,Nico y Arthur fueron entrenados por Sebastián y como ellos y ellas se comprometieron a ayudarle sin decirnos nada a ninguno de los demás.

Pero bueno según esto y las cámaras de las carreteras al parecer mi querida Honky se dirige a Hokkaido,creo que correré un riesgo estúpido e ire por ella..

-POV General:

En la mansión Kousaka se veía como Tsubasa entraba a la cochera de la mansión y al ver allí la moto de Honoka supuso que eso le serviría para llegar con prisa a Hokkaido,Arthur noto una brecha en la casa pero no pudo identificar quien era asi que mando a los guardias a mirar quien estaba husmeando allí a lo que Tsubasa arranco la moto asustandolos y saliendo de allí

Por un radio se podía escuchar como Arthur intentaba persuadir a Tsubasa de ir pero fue en vano esta logro salir de la mansión y arranco a toda velocidad sabia que estaba haciendo una locura pero no miraría atrás…

Arthur al enterarse de esto decidio llamar a Umi y le dijo que le comunicara esto a Steve a lo que este con calma les dijo que esto era normal que pasaría asi que tomo el teléfono y llamo a Hotaru para decirle que enviara a dos de sus hombres a cuidar de que nada le pasara a Tsubasa,a lo que ambos los cuales eran conocidos como Shadow 2 y Shadow 4.

-Mientras tanto con Honoka-

-POV General:

Honoka y Sebastian estaban llegando a Hokkaido por la época la ciudad estaba cubierta de nieve asi que tenían poca visibilidad,ambos decidieron andar con cuidado pues no querían llamar la atención mientras identificaban a su primer objetivo,un pobre diablo que hacia parte del circulo de confianza de Bartory,al llegar al lugar donde este estaría con sus mascaras puestas y sus armas cargadas lanzaron una cegadora y asi daría inicio el primer golpe…

Por su parte una preocupada y triste Tsubasa iba tan rápido como podía en la moto de su amada, casi se estrella varias veces pero es como si un ángel guardián estuviera cuidando de ella, la realidad era que eran dos ángeles guardianes,Shado venían respectivamente en una camioneta negra blindada y le habían prestado ayuda a la chica cuando su moto se quedo sin combustible, le dijeron que con gusto la llevarían a Hokkaido y a mitad de camino ella sospecho de que le fueran a hacer algo a lo que ambos revelaron porque la habían ayudado, y entendiendo un poco mejor la situación de alguna manera logro persuadirlos para que le ayudaran a ir con Honoka.

Fue difícil pero al llegar al lugar Tsubasa se impresiono de ver tantos matones muertos y entre los escombros y humo trato de buscar a Honoka gritando desesperadamente su nombre,mientras que esta a su vez estaba interrogando al hombre de Bartory…

-Honoka: muy bien maldito me dirás donde se esconde tu jefe

-Maton: Besame el culo…

-Honoka: Asi que con esas estamos?

-Sebastian: Deja que yo me encargue de el…

-Honoka: Esta bien pero quiero verlo sufrir un poco mas..

Honoka procedio a dispararle con una escopeta a sus piernas lo cual hizo gritar de dolor al tipo pues podía ver lo destruidas que estas habían quedado,el grito también alerto a la pareja de 2 y 4,e hizo que Tsubasa saliera corriendo haciendo que los otros dos fueran tras de ella..

Al encontrarla la vieron mirando a Honoka frente a frente,esta tenia una cara de sorprendida..

-Honoka: Amor que haces aquí? Es peligroso…

-Tsubasa: Nada de amor idiota,me diras toda la verdad ahora y el porque de que hagas esto..

-Honoka: No quiero que te involucres en esto.

-Tsubasa: Tu no me mandas,ire al final del mundo por ti las veces que sean necesarias…

-Honoka: Kira Tsubasa entiéndelo si vienes moriras y todos los que amo y conozco también asi que te ordeno que te detengas..

-Sebastian: Honoka es suficiente…

-Tsubasa: Eso no me importa me preocupo por ti tonta –dijo esta con lagrimas en sus ojos-

-Honoka: Me duele hacer esto pero no puedes seguirme el camino que tomare no es muy bueno…

-Tsubasa: tu misma lo dijiste una vez la venganza no soluciona las cosas solo crea un circulo de odio y trae mas dolor…

-Honoka: No en estas circunstancias este caso es diferente…

-Sebastian: No,no lo es Tsubasa tiene razón…

-Tsubasa: Por favor Honky,déjame acompañarte…

-Shadow 2: Mierda debemos irnos vienen muchos malos hacia aquí si ya terminaron hay que movernos…

-Sebastian: Esta bien vámonos de aquí,resolverán sus problemas luego..

-Shadow 4: Rapido hay que movernos los hostiles se están acercando

-Tsubasa: Honoka cuidado…

-Honoka: Lo tengo ahora muévete y salgamos de aquí

El grupo se subio a sus vehículos y se retiraron a toda velocidad del lugar…

 **-Proximo Capitulo: La Sociedad**


	25. La Sociedad

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Buenas a todos espero que estén teniendo una buena semana,aquí vengo a dejarles la actualización el dia de hoy**

-0-

Capitulo 23:La Sociedad

POV General:

Escaparon de milagro de aquel lugar, mientras que los autos y motos iban en la carretera todos estaban en silencio Honoka y Tsubasa no se hablaron en ningún momento, no porque estuvieran enojadas la una con la otra sino que tenían que buscar el lugar y el momento apropiado para seguir aquella conversación.

En una parte de la carretera el convoy decidió meterse por un bosque hasta que llegaron a unas colinas donde se abrió una especie de túnel subterráneo que los llevo a una especie de refugio subterráneo donde llegaron a un parqueadero donde dejaron las motos y las camionetas.

Al bajarse del auto Sebastian,Honoka y Tsubasa fueron dirigidos hacia una puerta al ver el lugar se podía ver que habían científicos y mucho personal de seguridad por un momento Honoka y Sebastián pensaron que esto podía ser una trampa pero lo descartaron al ver como Kagerou salía a recibirlos de forma amable.

-Kagerou: Bienvenidos sean…

-Honoka: Que es esto?

-Sebastian: Kagerou Ryuzaki,maldito como le hiciste para seguir con vida después de eso?

-Kagerou: Eso sera una historia para otro dia viejo amigo…

-Honoka: Amigo?

-Sebastian: Si Honoka es una larga historia que te contare después..

-Tsubasa: Asi que este lugar es?

-Kagerou:Podrias decirle o llamarlo una especie de cuartel o base secreta..

-Honoka: Para que?

De repente se ve como Haku entra con sus compañeros por una puerta los cuales al ver a Honoka se acomodaron como pudieron a la velocidad de la luz sus mascaras,entrando en la habitación Honoka reconocio a Haku por su mascara la cual le saludo de manera tosca y dura y le dijo que este lugar era el centro de operaciones desde donde le ayudarían a derrotar a Bartory.

Le explico que varias personas cercanas a su padre estaban ayudando en esta causa y que no tenia que ser una mocosa inmadura con una venganza estúpida queriendo encargarse de todo sola,a lo cual Honoka sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo a Haku pero Kagerou la detuvo antes de que golpeara a Haku,y este a su vez regaño a Haku por hacer eso.

Honoka estaba enojada por eso,pero Tsubasa la calmo,y antes de que Haku se retirase de la habitación le dijo a ella que cuidara mucho de Honoka,a lo que Tsubasa le dijo que eso haría,la protegería hasta la muerte de ser necesario, después de eso Haku se retiro un momento del lugar mientras que Kagerou le decía a Sebastián que debía de acompañarlo pues hablarían de algo en privado.

Por su parte los ahora conocidos como Shadows se empezaron a presentar con Honoka y Tsubasa, retirando sus mascaras, el primero de ellos siendo Thatch quien se mostro como un hombre que aparentaba los 35 o 36 años de edad teniendo una cabellera rubia medianamente larga, su cara tenia cicatrices debido a lo ocurrido años atrás uno de sus ojos era azules y el otro era un ojo cibernético de color negro, tenia una musculatura pronunciada y uno de sus brazos también era una prótesis negra, sus vestimentas eran un uniforme militar negro con una capa negra y unas botas militares.

El segundo al quitarse su mascara en forma de cruz, revelo que era un sujeto calvo por sus rasgos parecía de ascendencia rusa tenia ojos cafés y una barba era sumamente musculoso, vestía una camiseta roja con un chaleco negro y un pantalón negro, en su espalda cargaba las dos gigantescas hachas y en una de sus manos tenia una escopeta recortada, el sujeto se presento a si mismo como Heavy.

La tercera era una chica de 25 años de cabello gris tirando al color plateado tenia unos ojos dorados y un hermoso rostro,su vestimenta consistía en un traje gris con tonos verdosos y unas medias enterizas negras con unas zapatillas negras tenia su Barrett en la espalda y su cinturón de granadas su nombre era Kanade.

El cuarto era un chico de 19 años de largo cabello negro atado en una coleta tenia unos ojos rojos, vestía solo un pantalón negro y un chaleco antibalas dejando a la vista su físico y tenia en sus manos dos pistolas M1911 modificadas, su nombre era Takashi.

La quinta era una mujer adulta con un largo y hermosos cabello rubio, tenia ojos dorados y un fino rostro, llevaba un largo vestido rojo y en su espalda cargaba un rifle m4 y una escopeta KSG,su nombre era Shinobu.

El sexto era Jonathan vistiendo su ropa de explorador y su sombrero, aunque tuviera cabello y barba gris eso no significaba que fuera tan vieja como su edad lo decía, en sus manos tenia una m24,saludo a Honoka con una amable sonrisa.

El séptimo y el octavo eran los gemelos los hermanos escoses eran pelirrojos de ojos verdes, tenían la misma edad de Honoka y Arthur, se diferenciaban porque uno de ellos tenia una cicatriz a la altura de su ojo izquierdo y el otro tenia un tatuaje en su brazo derecho, el primero era calmado, sereno e inteligente y el otro era un loco adicto a la pirotecnia, ambos tenían sus lanzagranadas y sus vestimentas eran trajes de demolición uno de color rojo y otro de azul oscuro, sus nombres eran Graham y Ludovic.

Y por ultimo aquella chica con mascara de Shinigami conocida por Sebastian y Kagerou como Haku-chan,al retirarse la gabardina se podía notar que tenia un físico bastante envidiable para cualquier chica de su edad vestia una camiseta negra de tirantes tenia unos pechos similares a los de Honoka,también llevaba un short negro con medias rojas y zapatos negros, su brazo tenia un guante negro que iba desde el codo a su mano…

Para ella era difícil hacer esto pues no sabia como reaccionaria Honoka pero por alguna razón sentía que era lo correcto, soltando el seguro de su mascara de Shinigami la dejo caer en el suelo, y Tsubasa se llevo las manos a la boca impresionada, Honoka no pronunciaba palabra alguna, estaba completamente en silencio pues delante de ella….

Aquella chica tenia un fino y delicado rostro tenia un largo cabello negro atado en una trenza que caía por el frente de su pecho, la trenza estaba hecha con un viejo y dañado listón rojo, sus ojos uno era de color azul como el océano y el otro verde como una esmeralda, tenia unas pequeñas cicatrices cerca de su derecho y una grande en su ojo izquierdo…

Aquella chica era…

-Honoka: Mi…..na….ko..?

-Minako: La misma en persona, lamento haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban si no hubiera sido así hubieses estado en peligro desde mucho antes que ahora.

-Tsubasa: Pero como sobreviviste, según lo que ella me conto y lo que yo misma investigue estabas muerta y a lo mucho desaparecida como sobreviviste a ese atentado ese dia?

-Minako: Verán ese dia,cuando esa columna cayo sobre mi y le dije a Honoka que se fuera, al ver explotar todo a mi alrededor pensé que había sido mi final,pero recupere la consciencia estaba en un hospital y Steve y Thatch estaban allí conmigo me habían estabilizado, mi recuperación fue demorada estaba muy herida perdí uno de mis brazos a causa de lo ocurrido..

-Sebastian: Y que ocurrio después?

-Minako: aunque ya sospechaba parte de lo ocurrido debido a un mensaje que un remitente desconocido me dejo, Steve y Thatch me informaron mas de lo que ocurria y de lo que le paso a nuestros padres, sabiendo lo dolida que estabas con todo lo que estaba pasando hubieras sido un blanco fácil para ellos, así que me fui con Steve y los demás ellos me curaron y me entrenaron y desde hace varios años he cuidado de ti desde las sombras Honoka…..

-Honoka: Maldita Idiota, tienes idea de lo destrozada y sola que me sentí?

-Minako: Si lo se y lo siento muchísimo como no tienes idea, no merezco ni siquiera tu perdón, así que has lo que te plazca…

-Tsubasa: Entiendo tus motivos Hakurei-san,pero Honoka no puedes tratarla asi no es que la este defendiendo pero básicamente pudiste tener una vida calmada y tranquila gracias a ella…

-Sebastián: Recuerda lo que te dije tienes que dejar tu odio de lado…

-Kagerou: El odio corrompe los ideales de cualquier persona Kousaka-san..

-Honoka: Sin embargo creo que te has dado cuenta que no soy aquella mocosa ignorante y inocente que era hace años…

-Minako: Y yo tampoco soy aquel sabelotodo que te ayudaba hace años…

-Honoka: No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe…

Honoka abrazo a Minako y esta hizo mas fuerte el abrazo, sin que se dieran cuenta ambas empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que todos los demás miraban con alegría aquella reunión familiar…

 **Ambas chicas habían tenido que sufrir demasiado, perder a sus padres y pasar por mucho para poder estar en paz, en una falsa y momentánea paz, pero ahora que estaban juntas podrían recuperar ese algo que habían perdido,su amistad…..**

 **-Proximo Capitulo: Asalto al Castillo**


	26. Asalto Al Castillo

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Buenas a todos espero que estén teniendo una buena semana,aquí vengo a dejarles la actualización el dia de hoy,ahora con nuestra review de hoy:**

 **-AaronVS3: No lo sospechaste bueno no importa… te esperan mas sorpresas…**

 **Ahora no siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

-0-

Capitulo 24:Asalto Al Castillo

POV General:

Volviendo a donde nos quedamos antes, después del emotivo abrazo entre Honoka y Minako,Sebastian y Kagerou les dieron un momento a solas mientras que todos los demás se retiraron de la habitación, habían tantas cosas que ambas chicas querían decirse la una a la otra que no sabían ni por donde empezar, siendo Honoka la primera en contarle lo que ocurrió después de su presunta muerte y de cómo se entero dos días después que los padres de ambas habían muerto.

También le dijo que aun con las dificultades y todo recordó sus palabras y gracias a ello pudo seguir adelante, tuvo problemas claro…como cualquiera Minako le dijo que fuera sincera con ella a lo que Honoka hizo algo que hace mucho no hacia dejar salir todas esas emociones oprimidas y malos recuerdos de aquellos difíciles momentos que tuvo que vivir en su corta vida.

Minako le abrazaba y le revolvía el cabello para que la chica se calmara después de llorar un rato Honoka se calmo y le pidió perdón a ella, a lo que Minako negó con la cabeza pues ella en parte era un poco culpable de que Honoka hubiese estado tan sola y que se hubiera vuelto así.

Por su parte Minako le aclaro que paso después de que le pusieran esa prótesis para su mano y de que la sacaran del hospital, le dijo que tuvo que someterse a un entrenamiento para ser capaz de hacerle frente a todos los matones de Bartory que habían intentado ir a por Honoka durante su juventud, siéndole sincera le dijo las cosas horribles que había tenido que hacer entre eso volverse una fría y calculadora asesina, pero no por haber sido obligada sino por una motivación diferente….

Esa motivación a seguir era Honoka, pues si bien no eran familia de sangre por así decirlo ella era como la única familia que le quedaba, Honoka se conmovió al escuchar esto y volvió a abrazar a su amiga la cual consideraba como una hermana de sangre aunque no lo fueran, estuvieron hablando un poco mas hasta que ambas compartieron lo que habían estado investigando respecto a Bartory y da la casualidad que todos los perros falderos de este que ellas habían interrogado señalaban el mismo lugar….

Una especie de fortaleza o castillo sumamente fortificado donde Bartory aparentemente operaba, puede que fuera una locura o algo así pero ambas chicas tenían una corazonada así que salieron de aquella sala y buscaron a Kagerou y a Sebastián y les dijeron la teoría que tenían a lo que Kagerou y Graham se estaban encargando de buscar por medio de mapas topográficos y de coordenadas a ver si les arrojaba algún resultado..

Dando con un lugar en medio de un bosque a unos 6 kilómetros de Osaka el mapa no lo mostraba así que Graham procedió a usar su computadora la cual estaba enlazada con un satélite en tiempo real y bingo….

Encontraron lo que buscaban en aquel lugar había un enorme castillo de estilo oriental que parecía datar del periodo sengoku pero sin embargo se veía muy bien conservado y estaba en medio de la nada se les hacia sospechoso un poco pero era la única pista que tenían así que decidieron arriesgarse a ir a ver si daban de una vez y por todas con Bartory.

-POV Minako:

Puede que sea una tontería y una locura el hacer esto pero bueno es la única pista que hemos tenido en meses de la ubicación de ese maldito, sin embargo me preocupa que a Honoka se le pueda salir esto de las manos…

Es cierto que quiero justicia, pero por otro lado Honoka al parecer no comparte los mismos ideales que tengo, puede que sea por todo lo que me conto que tuvo que pasar pero parece que su deseo de justicia se hubiera tergiversado para convertirse en una venganza la cual Honoka cumpliría al pie de la letra sino no se podría sentir tranquila.

Talvez sea una causa perdida pero intentare convencerla de que la justicia no es la solución, pues una vez que alguien va por el camino de la venganza ya no hay mas vuelta atrás….

Se que esta herida en el interior por lo de sus padres al igual que yo pero no permitiré que alguien le llegue a manipular pues aunque ella parezca fuerte por todo lo que ha ocurrido esta inestable mentalmente así que puede ser fácilmente influenciable….

Sin embargo tengo la leve esperanza de que una vez que todo esto termine podremos irnos tranquilas y en paz a tratar de rehacer nuestras vidas, espero que ojala pueda ser así….

POV General:

El grupo de la sociedad se preparaban para lo que seria la culminación de su misión la razón por la cual se estuvieron preparando desde hace mucho, Kagerou había llamado a uno de sus viejos amigos que había traído a varios mercenarios fuertemente armados los cuales traían helicópteros y camionetas armadas, así que cuando estuvieron listos se prepararon para salir, Kagerou dirigiría parte de la operación iba en un helicóptero Uh-1y venom el cual tenia el camuflaje de un diseño de color azul…

Por su parte Honoka,Sebastian,Minako y Tsubasa acompañados del resto de los miembros del equipo Shadow iban juntos en otro helicóptero a lo lejos se podía observar aquel castillo y rápidamente uno de los pilotos pudo divisar como misiles antiaéreos venían hacia ellos, empezó a gritarle a sus compañeros por el micrófono que hicieran maniobras evasivas.

Eso sumado a las bengalas que tenían los mismos helicópteros le sirvieron para esquivar algunos de los misiles pues los que quedaron alcanzaron a 3 de los helicópteros, de los cuales la tripulación de uno murió, y de los otros dos pudieron salvarse la mitad de los que iban allí.

Algunos de los mercenarios en los vehículos usaron lanzacohetes para derribar las baterías que tenían en un predicamento a los helicópteros, luego de eso pudieron aterrizar en distintos puntos del castillo, el equipo Shadow acompañaba a las chicas mientras que Sebastián iba con Tsubasa por otra parte a un lugar que según los planos tenia las bases de datos de las computadoras de Bartory.

Honoka y Minako entraron por una de las puertas del castillo subiendo por varios pisos se separaron del equipo Shadow pues Thatch y Jonathan se quedaron liderando el equipo y protegiendo el pasillo central de los curiosos que quisieran venir a observar.

-Minako: Thatch….

-Thatch: Ustedes sigan, me han demostrado que son capaces de lograr lo que se propongan, nosotros los entretendremos aquí no se tienen que preocupar por nosotros..

-Honoka: Vamos Minako-chan Thatch-san tiene razón debemos seguir o podríamos perder la oportunidad de encerrar a ese tipo..

-Minako: Esta bien, pero prométeme algo, no vayas a cometer una locura….

-Honoka: Porque habría de hacerlo?

-Minako: Sabes que no me puedes mentir a mi Honoka-chan no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir…

-Honoka: Nunca haría algo asi y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie….

-Minako: esta bien creeré en tu palabra, ahora debemos seguir

Las dos chicas siguieron por el pasillo disparándole a los pocos guardias que tenia Bartory hasta que después de correr por ese largo pasillo llegaron a una enorme puerta la cual se abrió sola y la sala estaba completamente oscura por lo que Minako y Honoka haciendo uso de visores nocturnos entraron en cautela pero nada ocurria era muy sospechoso, cuando todo se ilumino encegueciéndolas de momento y escucharon una voz que infundía respeto y terror….

-Bartory: Bienvenidas sean Kousaka y Hakurei les estaba esperando no saben cuanto….

-Honoka: Bartory…..

-Minako: Esta vez todo terminara y te haremos pagar por todo Bartory…

-Bartory: Quisiera observar como planeas hacer eso?

-Minako: Ohh pronto lo veras….Honoka? Que pasa?

-Honoka: Maldito…debo…MATARLO!

-Minako: Honoka no espera…

 **Honoka con una expresión de odio y locura que nadie antes jamás había visto se lanzo con su Katana hacia Bartory quien solo se reía mientras que veía como ella se aproximaba a el, Minako salió detrás de Honoka para detenerla…**

 **Que ocurriría ahora, Porque Honoka reacciono así? Bartory tiene un haz bajo la manga?**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio**

 **-Próximo Episodio: Consumida Por El Odio**


	27. Consumida Por El Odio

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Buenas a todos espero que estén teniendo una buena semana,aquí vengo a dejarles la actualización el dia de hoy,ahora con nuestra review de hoy:**

 **-AaronVS3: No lo sospechaste bueno no importa… te esperan mas sorpresas…**

 **Ahora no siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

-0-

Capitulo 25:Consumida Por El Odio

POV General:

Una Honoka completamente fuera de si con una sonrisa maniática y mirada de odio se dirigía corriendo con su Katana en posición para enterrarsela al maldito de Bartory,detrás de ella corria Minako tratando de detenerla y Bartory también reia todo se veía en cámara lenta.

-Bartory: Eso,eso ven aquí niña completa tu destino ven aquí quiero acabarte con mis propias manos.

-Honoka: ESO ES LO QUE TENDRAS MALDITO!

Y justo cuando Honoka iba a clavarle la Katana recibió una patada de Bartory, el cual se reía de ella y le empezó a decir con lujo de detalles como el y sus hombres torturaron y mataron a su padre lo cual hizo entrar a Honoka en un estado de ira y rabia incontrolable de alguna manera extraña e inexplicable los ojos azules de Honoka perdieron su brillo y uno de ello se torno completamente rojo en la iris.

Bartory al ver esto sonrió complacido para sus adentros, por otro lado Minako no tenia ni idea de porque le estaba pasando eso a la chica que consideraba como su mejor amiga como su única hermana y familia que le quedaba, le dolía ver a Honoka así y no poder hacer nada pero pensó entonces y se dijo asi misma no podía dejar que algo peor ocurriera por no actuar a tiempo así que sin pensarlo ella también se lanzo hacia Bartory.

Honoka volvió a cargar contra Bartory pero el golpe nunca le llego a este Minako la detuvo con su mano biónica, Honoka enojada le dijo que porque hacia eso si ya lo tenia a lo que ella le dijo que no le matarían su objetivo era capturarlo y exponerlo ante un tribunal internacional y que pagase por sus crímenes o fuera asesinado allí, ese trabajo de matarlo no le tocaba a ellas fue lo que ella le dijo a su querida amiga.

-Honoka: Que mierda haces Minako ya lo tenia?

-Minako: He dicho que sin matar Honoka…

-Honoka: Si te interpones en mi camino te matare a ti y a quien se me cruce para intentar detenerme.

-Minako: No tu no eres así Honoka, contrólate no te dejes dominar por el dolor y el odio…

-Honoka: Y tu que me dejaste abandonada que vas a saber acerca de mi?

Dentro de la mente de Honoka todo era un completo y maldito caos, Honoka estaba sentada en un rincón, miles de voces acosadoras le estaban recordando sus fracasos y sus debilidades haciéndola sentir miserable, las voces la estaban volviendo loca quería acabar, quería terminar con su sufrimiento propio aquí y ahora mismo.

-POV Honoka:

Deténganse déjenme en paz no quiero nada mas, no quiero vivir, no puedo mas con esto….

Papa….Mama…. donde están?

-Ellos murieron por una mocosa inútil como tu,una debilucha y llorona a la que nada le sale bien…..

Y tu que sabes acerca de mi?

-Lo se todo querida, he estado observándote los últimos 13 años, ahora entiendo todo lo que has sufrido querida mia,pero ya no tendrás que hacerlo mas…..

A que te refieres?

-Entrégame todo ese dolor déjame cargar con el, dejaras de sufrir mereces un descanso, yo me hare cargo y nunca mas tendrás que sufrir Honoka-chan…

Tal vez tengas razón, quizás sea hora de dejar todo en manos de alguien mas capacitada…..

-Eso, eso ven aquí pequeña mía es hora de descansar…

Porfin podre dormir después de tener que soportar esta maldita pesadilla…

Al fin libre…

POV General:

Bartory y Minako se quedaron mirando quietos pues Honoka se había detenido y se había quedado quieta sin moverse y sin levantar la mirada, los dos estaban expectantes esperando y lentamente Honoka levanto la cabeza un mechón de su cabello se torno rojo como la sangre y su otro ojo se volvió completamente rojo también, Honoka empezó a reírse como una maniática descarada de la nada.

Y volteo a mirar a los dos con una sonrisa psicópata y llena de locura, esta se lanzo a pelear contra Minako, mientras que estás peleaban Bartory aprovecho para escapar de allí, Minako le comunico a Thatch como pudo que algo andaba mal con Honoka y que Bartory estaba escapando.

Así que este y Graham se fueron detrás a perseguir a Bartory acabando con varios de sus guardias en el proceso, pero al alcanzarlo el maldito salto al vacío trepándose en un helicóptero el cual escapo a toda velocidad de allí, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

-Thatch: Maldita sea,aquí Shadow 1 Kagerou me recibes?

-Kagerou: Si que pasa?

-Graham: el maldito escapo en un helicóptero….

-Kagerou: Que?

-Thatch: No pudimos detenerlo,lo siento amigo…

-Sebastián: Pero no se suponía que las chicas lo detendrían?

-Thatch: Minako no me dijo mucho pero al parecer algo le paso a Honoka y eso no pudo ser así…

-Sebastián: Tenemos que llegar hasta ella donde esta?

-Thatch: En la sala común, iremos también hacia alla ya limpiamos este lugar de enemigos.

Los dos grupos siguieron su camino para llegar hasta las chicas, mientras que los demás peleaban de forma heroica en las inmediaciones del castillo y demás lugares dando sus vidas por detener a ese maldito el cual había escapado, por otro lado volviendo con las dos chicas Honoka estaba tratando de atacar repetidas veces a su amiga y esta se defendía como podía con su cuchillo y su brazo biónico, pero Honoka seguía y seguía cargando contra ella en un choque ambas armas de las chicas salieron volando.

Y cuando Minako menos se lo esperaba se distrajo y Honoka se puso sobre ella lanzándole varios golpes con sus puños los cuales la chica cubría como podía tratando de pensar en como encontrar una abertura para detener a Honoka, no quería luchar contra su amiga pero si no hacia algo la mataría probablemente.

-Honoka: Vamos deja que te mate de una vez maldita…

-Minako: tu no eres Honoka, no se quien eres pero devuélveme a mi amiga!

-Honoka: Ohh la princesa ahora se hace la victima esto si que es un cambio inesperado de acontecimientos…

-Minako: Escucha no se que fue lo que paso pero por favor trata de volver en ti misma no dejes que esto te controle!

-Honoka: De que hablas Minako-chan si soy yo? Que no reconoces a tu amiga?

Minako como pudo se la quito de encima y después de varios intercambios de golpes la logro noquear,malheridas ambas por los golpes en especial Minako esta se tuvo que sostener de la Katana de su amiga pues sentía como si se pudiera desmayar en cualquier momento.

Afortunadamente vio como la puerta se abría y los demás llegaban desmayándose, Thatch la atrapo con sus brazos y los demás confundidos vieron los rastros de aquella pelea preguntándose porque motivo las dos chicas habían combatido, Kagerou llego diciéndoles que habían tomado el lugar y lo convertirían en una de sus bases ahora, le dijo también que llevara a las dos chicas con el a donde unos médicos especiales, Ambos Thatch y Sebastián indecisos decidieron acompañarlo pero aun rondaba en sus cabezas que había pasado para que esas dos pelearan?

 **-Proximo Capitulo: La Locura De Honoka**


	28. La Locura De Honoka

**-N/A:**

 **-Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **-Habrá un cambio en los días que actualice pues ando en época de exámenes en la universidad y debo mantener mi promedio así que actualizare con menos frecuencia pero no dejare de hacerlo así que tranquilos.**

 **-Buenas a todos espero que estén teniendo una buena semana,aquí vengo a dejarles la actualización de hoy,lamento la demora pero los estudios me han tenido un poco ocupado aun asi jamas abandonare fanfiction puede que me demore en actualizar a veces pero nunca los dejare eso ténganlo por seguro.**

 **-Pasando a las Reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-AaronVS3: No sabemos que sera de Honoka y eso no te lo puedo asegurar pues aun es un misterio.**

 **Ahora no siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

-0-

Capitulo 26:La Locura De Honoka

POV General:

Thatch y Sebastián estaban incrédulos viendo al sistema de cámaras de seguridad del lugar pues ambas chicas habían estado cerca de capturar a Bartory pero por lo que pudieron observar Honoka había actuado de manera precipitada y violenta tratando de matar a Bartory si bien parecía lo correcto no era lo que necesitaban ya que debían capturarlo para interrogarlo y saber las ubicaciones de los lugares donde se producía el acelerante encontrado por Ryuchii y Daisuke.

Pudieron ver como Minako intervino para evitar eso y Honoka perdía el juicio enfrascándose ambas chicas en una pelea de vida o muerte mientras que Bartory escapaba en sus narices, les dolía y fastidiaba ver como las dos pelearon hasta el punto de terminar como acabaron, Thatch se había impresionado pues al parecer esos rasgos cambiados en Honoka también los había visto aquella vez que vio pelear a esos dos.

Por otro lado los demás acomodaban las cosas ahora que esta fortaleza les pertenecía le darían un buen uso y Kagerou tenia una buena idea de que seria lo que harían así que se pusieron manos a la obra y reconstruyeron el lugar según sus indicaciones con nuevas defensas y con unos nuevos juguetes que tenia preparados para hacerle frente a quien intentase atacarlos a ellos.

En cuanto a Honoka y Minako las dos reposaban en una sala de observación acostadas en sus camas y sedadas mientras que desde la puerta Tsubasa las observaba con cierta preocupación, por otro lado el equipo Shadow estaba en lo que podríamos considerar su centro de mando descansando de tan ardua tarea que habían tenido.

El líder del equipo Thatch estaba analizando cual podría ser el siguiente objetivo a seguir de Bartory pero le estaba costando encontrar algún indicio o pista por otro lado no sabia porque pero tenia un muy mal presentimiento solo esperaba que no se tratase de un nuevo ataque de esos sujetos, pero lo que el no sabia es que ese seria el menor de sus problemas.

-Volviendo a la sala de observación-

Tsubasa seguía observando a las dos chicas en las camas, los médicos le habían dejado sola con ellas y al ver como Honoka despertaba se lanzo hacia ella a abrazarla, siendo rodeada por los brazos de Honoka y agradeció por que ella estuviese bien seria una linda escena pero tomo un giro diferente, Honoka empezó a apretar demasiado a Tsubasa hasta dejarla sin aire.

-Honoka por favor detente no sigas, me estas lastimando,Honky? Amor?

-eran las desesperadas palabras de Kira Tsubasa hacia su novia la cual parecía estar como en un trance-

Pero eso no era lo que la preocupo cuando Honoka levanto su rostro y ella la miro no reconocía a la persona delante de ella su ojo izquierdo era completamente negro y su iris era de color rojo y uno de sus mechones aquel que le caí por la frente se había tornado de color rojo, Tsubasa estaba en completo pánico y no sabia que pasaba pero todo empeoro cuando Honoka puso una sonrisa Psicópata y se le lanzo encima intentando golpearla.

Tsubasa hacia lo que podía para evitar que las manos de su novia le golpearan pero era en vano la vida se le estaba escapando del cuerpo y cuando Honoka se iba a lanzar a darle una patada fue tacleada por Minako quien aun lastimada se lanzo contra su amiga y le dijo:

-Minako: Idiota detente es tu novia a la que estas tratando de matar no lo ves?

-Honoka: A quien le dices idiota maldita zorra, te haces llamar amiga de Honoka y la abandonaste aun asi,no mereces perdón ni siquiera mereces vivir.

Como si de un demonio poseído se tratase con aquella velocidad inhumana Honoka se lanzo clavándole un derecha a Minako en el pecho que la saco a volar de la habitación quebrando un vidrio en el proceso, Honoka la siguió pues quería hacerle daño mientras esas dos dejaban el cuarto una herida Tsubasa como pudo llamo a Sebastián y con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban le pidió ayuda.

En cuanto a Sebastián este le aviso a Kagerou y Thatch poniendo así la fortaleza en alerta varios mercenarios se dirigieron a buscar a las dos chicas para tratar de detenerlas, volviendo con aquellas dos Honoka le estaba dando una paliza a Minako y esta también le devolvía los golpes, sin embargo Minako se dio cuenta de que su estilo de pelea no era suficiente para noquear a Honoka.

Así que acorralada y sin mas opciones decidió hacer lo mismo que su amiga, calmándose como pudo se sentó en posición de flor de loto en el suelo y sintió como el suero hacia efecto en su cuerpo sus ojos heterocromaticos ahora se habían vuelto del color de un arcoíris, un mechón de su cabello se había tornado amarillo y sentía como una gran fuerza inundaba todo su ser teniendo a favor que a diferencia de Honoka ella era capaz de controlar aquellas habilidades que había heredado de su padre.

Las dos chicas estaban intercambiando puños y patadas Minako tratando de parar o neutralizar a Honoka mientras que esta lanzaba los golpes de forma mortal tratando de atacarla a matar, en palabras de Minako lo que tenia delante de ella no era Honoka eso era un demonio encarnado el cual había tomado control del cuerpo de su amiga pero por que razón en especifico y luego recordó.

El pasado de su amiga había sido terrible y su infancia y adolescencia ni se diga Honoka se había vuelto demasiado inestable emocionalmente creando inconscientemente una parte de su mente como una especie de personalidad o alter ego que cargara con todo ese odio y dolor que ella no quería tener pero ahora no es momento de pensar eso tenia que concentrarse o perdería contra su querida hermana.

Honoka se lanzo de nuevo arremetiendo contra ella puño tras puño, patada tras patada y Minako bloqueaba todos los golpes con gracia y elegancia sin embargo no era suficiente pues debido a sus heridas se estaba agotando rápidamente no podría mantener las habilidades que el suero le otorgaba por mas tiempo tenia que hacer algo y rápido.

Honoka o lo que quedaba de ello dándose cuenta de esto se lanzo a darle golpes certeros que lograron desbaratar la defensa de la chica atinando uno de sus golpes en el estomago haciéndola escupir sangre y luego dándole una patada que la dejo sin aire, Honoka se acerco a su moribunda amiga para terminar con su vida pero….

-Interior de Honoka-

Honoka veía con impotencia y llorando sin poder hacer nada como aquella figura negra estaba por terminar con la vida de aquella que mas que una amiga consideraba como su hermana y no podía hacer nada por ella pues estaba atada por unas cadenas y no se podía soltar de ahí por mas que quisiera.

Aquella mirada de ojos rojos le asustaba pero a la vez le tranquilizaba empezó a oír como se escuchaba la melodía que le cantaba su madre cuando era pequeña para que cayera dormida y mientras eso ocurría ella lentamente iba perdiendo energías, pero luego vino una imagen a su mente el daño que le había hecho a Tsu-chan y lo que iba a hacer con Minako ahora.

Sacando energías de donde no las tenia logro romper una de las cadenas logrando darle un golpe a aquella figura negra hecha de sombras y recuperando el control de su cuerpo se detuvo cuando por fin pudo volver en si misma.

Honoka miro a su amiga llorando y le dijo:

-Honoka: Minako-chan lo siento por todo esto, no se que mierda me pasa ni que es esta cosa pero se que es peligrosa lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de aquí y no volver.

-Minako: Tonta….no…digas eso, pronto encontraremos una solución con ayuda es mas creo que Kage…

-Honoka: No lo entiendes lastime a Tsu-chan lo mas preciado de mi vida y casi te mato a ti, por todos los cielos aquella vez pude haber matado a Umi soy un maldito monstruo en que me he convertido?

-Minako: No te llames asi,no te lastimes de esa manera no lo hagas no fue tu culpa.

-Honoka: Claro que lo fue, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme…..

-Minako: Honoka espera…por favor…detente..

Honoka lentamente se iba alejando haciendo uso de aquellas habilidades logro dar un salto de una altura considerable subiendo dos pisos mas arriba entro a una de las habitaciones y tomo lo que seria su nueva ropa una camiseta negra de tirantes un pantalón negro y una chaqueta negra con su bufanda roja y su mascara de Shinigami que estaba dañada, tomo sus armas y su Katana y las guardo.

Antes de ponerse la mascara de su ojo rojo salió una lagrima traicionera y luego se coloco una mascara sin mirar atrás mientras que se alejaba de la fortaleza en su moto, Sebastián y los demás llegaron muy tarde encontraron a una malherida Minako en el suelo llorando en silencio y cuando Thatch y Sebastián la levantaron para ayudarla esta lloro desgarradoramente en sus hombros gritando que ella se había ido.

Aquella revelación causo rabia y frustración en los dos hombres, Thatch tomo a la pequeña Minako en brazos y la llevo de vuelta con ella mientras que los demás se quedaban inspeccionando el lugar por otro lado Kagerou y sus médicos habían logrado estabilizar a Tsubasa, la cual ahora dormía plácidamente en una cama, al igual que Minako,Sebastian llamo a Steve y le dijo:

-Sebastián: Viejo, ella se fue escapo necesito saber que mierda sucede aquí acaso hay algo que no sabia de Honoka?

-Steve: Así que lo hizo, veras joven Dafoe es un tema delicado que Ryuchii me confió para no revelárselo a nadie, pero supongo que después de todo te debo el decirte la verdad de lo que ocurrio…

-Sebastián: Cual es?

-Steve: Veras todo comenzó…

 **-Proximo Capitulo: Exiliada en las Sombras**


	29. Exiliada en las Sombras

**-N/A:**

 **-Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **-Habrá un cambio en los días que actualice pues ando en época de exámenes en la universidad y debo mantener mi promedio así que actualizare con menos frecuencia pero no dejare de hacerlo así que tranquilos.**

 **-Buenas a todos espero que estén teniendo una buena semana,aquí vengo a dejarles la actualización de hoy,lamento la demora pero los estudios me han tenido un poco ocupado aun asi jamas abandonare fanfiction puede que me demore en actualizar a veces pero nunca los dejare eso ténganlo por seguro.**

 **-Pasando a las Reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-AaronVS3: Si pero te acostumbraras querido amigo.**

 **-Maclowd: Pues disfruta de este capitulo talvez en el siguiente o en dos muestre que tanto ha pasado en casa pero eso sera luego**

 **Ahora no siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

-0-

Capitulo 27:Exiliada en las Sombras

POV General:

Lo peor que podía ocurrir paso, Honoka había escapado, las heridas de su pasado habían sido demasiado para ella y cayo en esa espiral que conocemos como desasperacion,sin que se diera cuenta nuestra querida protagonista lentamente se estaba sumergiendo en la locura, lo cual su alter-ego estaba aprovechando para hacerse de una vez por todas con su cuerpo…

-Ahora volviendo a donde nos quedamos con Sebastián-

-Sebastián: Viejo, ella se fue escapo necesito saber que mierda sucede aquí acaso hay algo que no sabia de Honoka?

-Steve: Así que lo hizo, veras joven Dafoe es un tema delicado que Ryuchii me confió para no revelárselo a nadie, pero supongo que después de todo te debo el decirte la verdad de lo que ocurrió…

-Sebastián: Cual es?

-Steve: Veras todo comenzó…

-Flashback:

Unas semanas antes de que Honoka y Minako vinieran a este mundo por primera vez, en un lugar desconocido de Rusia en un blanco bosque rodeado de nieve por todas partes, se estaba librando una batalla de proporciones titánicas, dos enormes fuerzas se estaban enfrentando, en el lado derecho teníamos a la Task forcé 141 acompañados de varios soldados ranger,fuerzas de autodefensa y Spetnaz rusos.

Por el otro teníamos a unos mercenarios fuertemente armados con un dispositivo nuclear capaz de sumergir al mundo de nuevo en una guerra mundial y esa guerra seria la final ya no habría mas futuro para aquello que conocemos como raza humana sin embargo aun asi dos hombres se interponían entre el día del juicio final y el futuro de todos y esos dos hombres que conoceríamos como los salvadores eran nada mas y nada menos que Ryuchii y Daisuke.

Con Bartory frente a ellos su objetivo a vencer y matar por los medios que fueran necesarios, fue una épica y larga pelea que desemboco en dejar a Bartory casi herido de muerte, pero lo hicieron lograron destruir su base detonando el arma que allí residía y despues finalmente ambos habían logrado hacer uso de sus poderes adquiridos por aquel misterioso suero que le habían robado a Bartory la otra vez.

Mientras que ellos se iban, Thatch aun no podía creer la pelea que había visto dar a esos 3,le era muy difícil seguirlos con la mirada y pareciera que aquel sujeto Kousaka se hubiera descontrolado por unos instantes durante aquella pelea pero luego se recupero, habiendo quedado perplejo por lo que vio se retiro del lugar y siguió con su misión de campo…..

-Fin del Flashback-

POV General:

-Sebastian: Espera quieres decir que cuando pareciera que habían derrotado a Bartory durante aquella pelea Ryuchii presento características idénticas a las de Honoka en ese video?

-Steve: Similares es una forma bastante burda y sosa de decirlo básicamente iguales,solo el ya había desarrollado el pleno potencial de sus habilidades..

-Sebastian: Entiendo pero que tiene que ver esto con que Honoka se haya ido?

-Steve: Veras antes de que ellos dos se comprometieran, hubo una vez después de que obtuvieron el suelo que a Ryuchii se le salió de las manos y se fue por un tiempo allí fue donde conoció a Jonathan quien le enseño como controlar sus habilidades, pero bueno eso fue hace mucho las circunstancias ahora mismo son muy diferentes de las de esa vez…

-Sebastián: Entiende te mantendré informado si tenemos algún avance o si ella regresa..

-Steve: Una ultima cosa mas, confía en ella si es como su padre se que estará bien..

Despues de aquella llamada y de recibir esa información, Sebastián solo podía rezar por que Honoka estuviera bien donde quiera que se encontrase, así a su vez mientras que en una habitación era atendida Minako quien había tenido que ser intervenida de urgencia, Tsubasa por su parte se sentía devastada tal parece que lo que le había dicho Arthur y también Honoka antes tenían ambos parte de razón.

Ella desconocía de las situaciones en las que se estaba metiendo pues jamás en su vida había tenido que enfrentar que un tipo quisiera acabar con el mundo como lo conocen y que mas encima quisiera matarte a cada rato, sin embargo había entendido que no podía quedarse llorando y lamentándose se levantaría y se haría mas fuerte….

Por Honoka….

Esa era la nueva resolución de Tsubasa…..

-En algún lugar desconocido:

Unos pobres criminales corrian despavoridos a esconderse dentro de un almacén y algo les perseguía y ese algo había dejado un baño de sangre a su alrededor, hombres destripados y muertos en perfectos tajos como si hubiesen sido cortados por una sierra y otros colgados y despellejados, solo un verdadero demonio podía hacer algo como eso…

La pregunta de ellos seria entonces quien carajo era el que había hecho todo ese festín de sangre?

Vieron como un borrón carmesí o anaranjado no le podían distinguir bien pues venia a una velocidad impresionante, venia hacia ellos con claras intenciones de asesinarles, para aquella misteriosa figura encapuchada con una rota mascara de Shinigami la verdad es que aunque fueran unos simples ladrones esta disfrutando el derramar cada una de sus gotas de sangre..

No sabia en que momento le había llegado a encantar esto pero le fascina matar, cuando lo hacia entraba en un trance del cual era difícil que saliera una vez que se sentía en ese estado tan frenético, se sentía eufórica y excitada a la vez de tener el poder de acabar con las vidas de esos miserables, llegando a buscar a los que le faltaban voló la puerta del almacén con una granada matando a varios y haciendo que la estructura del edificio se debilitara debido a los daños.

Los ladrones se confundieron pues escucharon como la voz de una joven chica les decía….

 **-Asi que han venido a ofrecerse como mis sacrificios, que gentiles son me ahorraron el trabajo de tener que ir a buscarles uno por uno, no seria lindo tener que destriparlos como a los otros así que sean amables y déjense llevar si?-**

Lo que les perturbaba en si no era la voz de la joven chica sino la calma y naturalidad con la que estaba diciendo lo que pensaba hacerles, ellos muertos del miedo decidieron abrir fuego contra la chica de la mascara de Shinigami grave error puesto que sentenciaron sus vidas a una muerte tortuosa y dolorosa…

 **-Eso corran todo lo que quieran no importa aun así iré por ustedes y les matare…**

\- dijo mientras que reía de forma psicópata-

Aquella chica les estaba arrinconando en una oficina del almacén y uno por uno iban desapareciendo aquellos pobres diablos uno de ellos asustado le dijo al otro que no volteara a lo que este le dijo que no pasaría nada que talvez era otra de sus bromas, pero no se equivocaba porque cuando volteo vio un ojo rojo y uno amarillo que le recordaron a la muerte misma, fue lo ultimo que vería puesto que después su cabeza seria separada de su cuerpo y caería al piso.

Ante la mirada atemorizada de su compañero a quien ella le corto los brazos y luego procedió a enterrarle su Katana en el pecho retirándola y posteriormente después lamiendo la sangre de esta misma como si de un néctar exquisito se tratara…

Se retiro de aquel lugar riéndose mientras que dejaba un baño de sangre detrás suyo al salir del lugar se monto en su motocicleta y se fue del lugar por la carretera con rumbo a un lugar desconocido…

-Las sombras son mi única compañía le escuchaba a una voz decir eso dentro de su cabeza-

Honoka no podía hacer nada se sentía miserable ya había perdido las cuentas de cuantas vidas había arrebatado, si bien era cierto que eran escoria no estaba bien que matara indiscriminadamente sin compasión, el solo recordar lo que hizo aquella vez con esos traficantes de niños le helo la sangre, no había podido pararla a ella y esa había sido la primera vez en que se quebró ya no le importaba lo que ella hiciera con tal de que la dejase en paz, pero siguió y siguió una tras otra seguía matando personas…

Honoka llego con la moto después de haber recorrido por horas a un hotel de paso donde había tratado de dormir un poco pero las pesadillas y esos horribles recuerdos le hostigaron toda la noche, así que poco fue lo que pudo descansar y para colmo al despertar ella había tomado el control de su cuerpo de nuevo, la chica estiro los brazos y se dio una ducha preparándose para salir de aquel lugar.

 **-Pero que bien sienta respirar aire fresco, bueno veamos a quien podemos cazar el dia de hoy….supongo que no estará mal ir por esos no lo crees querida hermanita?-**

-Púdrete no necesitas mi opinión para decidir ese tipo de cosas en fin y al cabo tu estas al mando asi que déjame en paz quieres?

 **-Vaya eres demasiado aguafiestas, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, tendremos un divertido y fantástico dia, asi que debemos aprovecharlo al máximo-**

Al rato de aquella conversación Honoka llego a una torre donde aparentemente vivía un político corrupto protegido por sus guardias de seguridad seria pan comido el matarle sin que nadie se diera cuenta, así que en silencio y haciendo uso de sus habilidades procedió a infiltrarse en aquel edificio y subió piso por piso dejando muerte y destrucción a su alrededor…

Por mas hábil que ella fuera, al llegar al ultimo piso vio que este estaba fortificado asi que tuvo que pasar decapitando y cercenando a varios guardias pero cuando se estaba acercando salieron torretas del techo que empezaron a dispararle asi que tuvo que cubrirse con uno de los muchos pilares que allí habían aun asi algunos disparos le dieron haciéndole sufrir un dolor de los mil demonios..

Eso le enojo y se asomo disparándole a los circuitos visiblemente enojada vio que para empeorar su día aquel idiota había mandado a cuatro gorilas con lanzallamas pensando que así acabaría con ella vaya que aquel idiota la subestimaba mucho aun así para terminar rápido su trabajo les disparo en los tanques de gas haciéndolos explotar y viendo alegremente como los tipos agonizaban del dolor al consumirse en las llamas…

Luego de eso Honoka puso un C4 volando la puerta y asesinando rápidamente a los últimos 4 guardias de aquel sujeto, quien se había orinado del miedo al ver a su atacante, Honoka vio al pobre viejo gordo decir que no le matara que tenia familia y le podía ofrecer una hija o mucho dinero, si bien eso no sonaba mal en el momento no le interesaba por lo que procedió a matarlo ahorcándole con su corbata.

Despues de eso y de tener el dinero que había sacado de la bóveda ella se lanzo a un charco de sangre haciendo un angelito mientras que se le veía feliz cual niña pequeña, sin embargo desde dentro de ella la verdadera Honoka solo dijo algo en un tenue y macabro tono…

-Que es este placer?,esta ira?,esta desesperación?,este extraño sentimiento?

-Vaya asi que finalmente me he vuelto loca quien lo diría finalmente estoy aquí sola en el infierno…

 **-Así que finalmente lo entiendes hermanita vez lo divertido que es hacer esto, pues cada vez mas iremos haciendo cosas mejores que te alegraran y te harán sentir eso espero que pueda contar con tu cooperación-**

-Claro cuenta con ello, hermana querida….-

En algún otro lugar Tsubasa sintió un terrible escalofrio,Arthur lo sintió también al igual que Sebastián y la durmiente Minako, Umi estaba reunida con las demás chicas y de repente Nozomi se impacto de la nada pues al estar revisando una de sus cartas viendo el futuro de las chicas la de Honoka aparecían las cartas del diablo y de la muerte, las chicas no sabían porque ella lloraba pero al ver las cartas se impactaron…

 **¿Qué demonios estaba pasando y porque tan terrible destino caia sobre el futuro de Honoka,acaso ese presentimiento advierte un mal presagio?,todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo….**

 **-Proximo Capitulo: Las Ilusiones del Mar**


	30. Explicaciones y Retorno

**-N/A: Ya lo se, ya lo se merezco la muerte por desaparecer casi dos años pero bueno aquí no vendré con excusas de que los estudios o el trabajo o demás así que seré directo en decir que paso.**

 **Desde la partida de mi padre de este mundo no negare que tuve una gran depresión y todo lo que eso conlleve, luego cuando me sentí mejor ocurrieron varias cosas y aparte de mis estudios me vi cargado con las responsabilidades de un adulto como ayudar a llevar dinero a casa y ese tipo de cosas casi tanto que no me quedaba tiempo para nada.**

 **Y cuando de todo corazón estaba inspirado por escribir algo o querer seguir haciéndolo algo pasaba y enseguida me era imposible hacerlo, respecto a este año pasado para finales ya por fin mi vida ha logrado medio estabilizarse, había perdido las ganas y el valor de escribir pero unos amigos de toda la vida y ciertos fickers me animaron.**

 **Asi que con todo solucionado esta vez pienso regresar para quedarme dado que quiero tener mas calidad en mis historias como capítulos mas largos que valgan la pena su espera y con mas contenido(teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fics que tenia,que por cierto ahora que lo pienso me emociono de mas que al tener tantos era difícil subirlos semanalmente)ahora bien retomare principalmente mis historias de love live en especial la primera,seguida de las de idolmaster y por ultimo las demas no abandonare ninguna pero se distribuirán de la siguiente manera siendo subidas cada dos semanas de 2 en 2**

 **Pienso iniciar asi:**

 **-La pequeña melodía en medio de la oscuridad y Fate ars nova(que por cierto al ver ciertas cosas apenas empezaba a conocer el fateverse no sabia mucho por lo que siento que la cague en varias cosas con la misma por lo que rehare esa historia y la dividiré en dos,tendrán capítulos mañana de estas 3.**

 **-Luego después de esa subida pasadas dos semanas seguirían A broken farewell y la pequeña estrella peridad(HonoUmi)**

 **-Después Renacer de las hojas escarlatas(HonoRiko o-O) y A lovely Tsundere will shine**

 **y así sucesivamente Path to the stars,Fall of charity,el camino ninja de los hermanos zorro y demas sepan bien que no abandonare ninguna historia ni iniciare ninguno nuevo fic salvo retos o oneshots quizás, pero así será el cronograma.**

 **No se si aun quede alguien aquí siguiéndome asi que se que de todo corazón no merezco perdón ni una oportunidad pero si aun queda alguien leyéndome pues volveremos al inicio cuando lo hacia por amor al arte y no como una obligación.**

 **Se despide su amigable vecino Ryuzaki-san, oh espero eso es de spidey nos pueden joder por eso, bueno cuídense nos veremos mañana mis queridos lectores…..**


	31. Las Ilusiones del Mar

**-N/A:**

 **-Disclaimer: Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **-Porfin después de mucho aquí tienen la continuación se que no me los merezco al haberlos abandonado asi,pero la siguiente historia ya tiene un camino a seguir en el tiempo fuera hice borradores o esbozos de lo que seguirá mas adelante así que disfruten lo que dure esta historia.**

 **También otra cosa que me estaba planteando era volver a hacer algunas historias, ya que siento que al inicio no me sabia desenvolver lo suficientemente bien, para los pocos que aun me sigan leyendo y tengan fe en mi pues de momento seguiré con esta historia y otras dos nada mas.**

 **Una vez acabadas retomare las demas,asi que basta de tanta charla y relleno a lo que nos importa…**

 **-Pasando a las Reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-AaronVS3: Si pero te acostumbraras querido amigo.**

 **-Maclowd: Pues disfruta de este capitulo talvez en el siguiente o en dos muestre que tanto ha pasado en casa pero eso sera luego**

 **Ahora no siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

-0-

Capitulo 28:Las Ilusiones del Mar

POV General:

 **Dicen que la voluntad de una persona es su mayor fortaleza pero también puede ser su mayor debilidad…..**

Honoka estaba conociendo en carne propia el significado de esas palabras al principio se resistía al control de su otra yo, hermana como ella le llamaba pero esto era inútil por no decir que infructuoso pues lentamente esta otra le estaba torturando cada vez que interfería en sus planes hasta que después de tantas masacres y de todo lo que Honoka pensaba que había hecho no pudo mas…

Esta se quebró y quien podría culparla?

-Dime que harías tu en mi lugar…. –le decía probablemente al vacío nuestra protagonista-

Toda su infancia había estado llena de sufrimiento creía que podría sobrellevarlo pero si es que algo como dios acaso existía pues se había ensañado en joderle la vida ya que cualquier pequeño ápice de felicidad en su vida desaparecía, sus padres muertos, su querida amiga quien supuestamente había muerto, el rechazo de los demás por ser huérfana, y aunque ya solucionado lo que la había hecho dejar u's, todo era un desastre tras otro.

Y para colmo ella lastimo a su única fuente de luz entre tanta oscuridad su querida Tsu-chan…..

Conforme esta nueva Honoka quien se hacia conocer a si misma como Yami,cometia algún asesinato siempre se veía que eran por diversión, al inicio la gente de Japón vio esto como una especie de vengador o antihéroe que había decidido ensuciarse la mano por acabar con la escoria y criminalidad de su país pero no podían estar mas equivocados.

Esa fue la punta de algo mas grande que se avecinaba, luego Yami siguió con peces mas gordos como Yakuzas, políticos o militares corruptos y luego gente fuera de Japón como capos de drogas o grupos extremistas en todas partes del mundo, las agencias de seguridad no sabían quien estaba haciendo tal trabajo el cual les facilitaba un poco la vida.

Sin embargo todo cambio un día en el cual este personaje se topo en su camino con una vieja señora la cual parecía de nacionalidad americana, cabello rubio un poco canosa pero aun no se le notaba la edad portaba un uniforme de fuerzas especiales y una bandana verde en su cabeza era conocida como The Joy, después de una larga pelea donde después de mucho sudor y sangre salió victoriosa haciéndole morder el polvo a Yami.

Después de analizar a la chica aun sin saber de su vida, le dijo que tenia cierto talento y había escuchado de ella en el bajo mundo así que le dijo si quería acompañarla a lo que Yami contesto afirmativamente, luego de eso los hechos ocurrirían, pero antes de seguir con la historia de Honoka y esta misteriosa mujer en algún lugar de Japón Umi Sonoda estaba tratando de entender que había pasado…

 **-Algún lugar de Hokkaido:**

Sonoda Umi recordaba un poco melancólica todo, el como había conocido a sus amigas y formado un vinculo con estas recordando lo devastada que quedo su querida amiga peli naranja con la muerte de sus padres y pocos años después de su mejor amiga, de ahí en adelante todo ocurrió muy rápido aun se arrepentía de los errores que llevaran a la disolución del grupo y el fin de su amistad.

Si bien se alegro al resolver el problema, la dura realidad la golpeo mostrándole que Honoka había dejado de ser la misma persona que había conocido, esto no era tan evidente hasta que todo empezó a pasar primero la vida de su padre antes de esto, y luego todo esto de aquel sujeto loco que la quería muerta por los pecados de su padre.

Y para completar al parecer su amiga ahora estaba en un pozo sin fondo puesto que después de la pelea con aquel otro sujeto al parecer se quebró sucumbiendo a lo peor de si misma y escapado, mientras que Sebastián y Arthur buscaban su paradero, esta decidió relajarse un poco en la nueva residencia Kousaka con las demás.

-Umi: que bueno es volver a reunirnos aquí chicas no lo creen?

-Kotori: Tienes razón Umi-chan esta vida adulta es difícil, pero es bueno no lo creen?

-Nico: A que te refieres Kotori?

-Nozomi: Ella se refiere a que aunque nos enfrentemos a nuevos retos, algunos mas difíciles que otros aun así saldremos adelante y que el resto de la vida esta llena de sorpresas que nos aguardan Nicocchi.

-Eli: En eso tienes razón non-tan estudiar es importante pues definiendo nuestros talentos podremos encontrar un trabajo adecuado para cada una y enfrentarnos a los retos y sorpresas que la vida nos de..

-Maki: Su charla es bastante e interesante y todo pero quiero que me digan algo?

-Nico: que sucede cariño se te nota un poco tensa y preocupada, ocurre algo?

-Maki: Porque Honoka no esta aquí con nosotras, de hecho hace mucho tiempo que no he podido comunicarme con ella.

-Rin: Maki-chan tiene razón, ella no contesta sus llamadas y la ultima vez que lo hizo me dijo que todo estaba bien y que no me preocupara por ella pues tarde o temprano regresaría.

-Hanayo: Umi-chan, Kotori han sabido algo de ella en las ultimas semanas?

-Umi: no realmente mas haya de que había decidido tomar un viaje corto con Tsubasa a no me dijo donde..

-Nozomi: Bueno chicas si quieren estar mas tranquilas podemos usar mis cartas del tarot y ver que le depara el futuro cercano a Honoka.

Nozomi desplego sobre una mesa sus cartas del tarot y empezó a hacer lo suyo, después de un rato todo quedo en un sepulcral silencio y Nozomi volvía a intentar desesperada sin creer lo que sus ojos veían pues el tarot mostraba la carta de la muerte y la del diablo lo cual significaba un muy mal augurio para su amiga y probablemente que se acercaba una situación de riesgo mortal de la cual no tendría ninguna escapatoria.

Nozomi se echo a llorar siendo abrazada por su querida Elicchi,esta un poco enojada le volvió a preguntar amenazantemente a Umi sino pasaba nada mas o sino ocultaba algo a lo que esta finalmente pensó que era lo correcto decirles la verdad sin mentiras.

Después de resumirles quien era el padre de Honoka en realidad, la razón de porque aquel tipo la quería muerta y el reencuentro con su amiga quien no estaba muerta les conto lo ocurrido en aquella fortaleza y como al inyectarse ese suero Honoka había dejado de ser ella, también añadiendo el como las ataco y escapo sin saber nada de su paradero.

Les explico que no les había querido decir a los demás y a ellas para no preocuparlas mas, además de que por seguridad no podían dejar que ese tipo supiera su relación con ellas o a lo mucho que tratara de hacerles algo con tal de averiguar donde estaba su amiga.

Todas estaban devastadas al saber la terrible vida que su amiga estaba teniendo que pasar y si bien no se podían involucrar por lo dicho por Umi, días después hablaron con Sebastián quien se negó a que mas de ellos y ellas se metieran en todo este embrollo, pero ellas insistieron tanto que al final las dejo ayudar.

Eso si en cosas como investigar que estaba haciendo Honoka o donde había sido su ultimo paradero o quien era Bartory y porque la quería tanto a ella y Minako fuera del camino, pero fuera de eso nada mas por su propia seguridad.

 **-Fortaleza Öryuu(Castillo):**

Kagerou hacia bien al ser el encargado de su nuevo centro de operaciones arreglando todo el castillo y la parte subterránea de acuerdo a sus necesidades, por otra parte los equipos mas veteranos entre esos el de Thatch estaban entrenando a sus nuevos reclutas y habían conseguido fondos de ejércitos privados para abastecerse.

Por otra parte Minako seguía en cuidados intensivos, si bien ya había salido de su estado critico y su salud mejoraba a gran velocidad aun no despertaba y Tsubasa por su parte después de recuperarse había empezado a entrenar con Thatch y Jonathan, bajó la mentalidad de hacerse mas fuerte y recuperar a su querida Honoka a la chica de la cual se enamoro.

Jurando que la salvaría de esa oscuridad y sus demonios internos.

 **-Unos días después-**

Arthur y Umi habían dado con varios casos de asesinatos muy similares todos eran a lideres corruptos o personas detestables y todos tenían el mismo patrón los guardias eran masacrados hasta no quedar nada de ellos y el objetivo ahorcado con una corbata o sus propias entrañas, dándose cuenta de que todos tenían cortes de Katana pero ni un rastro de ADN.

No fue hasta que Kagerou vio la información que contacto a Sebastián y con ayuda de este lograron conseguir videos de algunas cámaras de esos lugares donde una figura femenina con mascara de Shinigami cometía esos asesinatos tan dantescos que harían ver a Hirohito como un santo.

Dándose cuenta o deduciendo un poco lo que pasaba, sin lugar a dudas esa chica era Honoka y siguiendo su investigación se dieron cuenta de que no solo era Japón, en todo el mundo había hecho cosas similares, si bien aun no tenia una orden de mas buscada por la interpol se enteraron que todos los gobiernos incluido el japonés estaban echándole un ojo a algunos de sus rastros al igual que ellos.

Y ahí maldecían su suerte, pero aun así no perderían la esperanza, pues pocos días luego de eso Minako despertó preguntando por todo lo ocurrido en esas semanas a lo que fue informada y decidió entrenar también ayudándole a Tsubasa pues al igual que esta ella también quería de vuelta a su amiga.

-Minako: Vas mejorando Tsubasa, golpea un poco mas fuerte y firme y lo tendrás.

-Tsubasa: Si y oye gracias por esto, no sabría que hacer sin la ayuda de todos ustedes, han sido tan amables conmigo.

-Minako: Oh no hay de que, ya sabes es nuestro deber y además alguien tiene que hacer entrar a esa tonta en razón.

-Tsubasa: Así es y una vez que lo logremos debemos darle todo el cariño y amor del mundo pues aunque sea frágil y toda esta desgracia haya ocurrido se que aun hay bondad en ella.

-Minako: Quiero creer eso que aun mi querida amiga de la infancia esta ahí, espero no equivocarme.

-Tsubasa: Dime algo como era ella cuando eran niñas? Era igual de hiperactiva y problemática que la chica de la que me enamore?

-Minako: Hiperactiva un poco, problemática lo dudo mucho cuando la conocí era bastante penosa con los demás y una gatita asustadiza de eso a hoy ha cambiado mucho.

-Tsubasa: ya veo y si no es molestia porque decidiste fingir tu muerte, tranquila puedes ser sincera conmigo no se lo diré a quien no deba.

-Minako: Veras no es fácil talvez que comprendas el porque pero fue para protegerla, ella aun no sabia de todo este desastre que nuestros padres no pudieron resolver así que, quería que al menos tuviera un poco de felicidad y esa sensación de falsa paz.

-Pero creo que me equivoque debí confiar mas en ella y mostrarle mi apoyo, talvez nada de esto hubiera ocurrido de ser así- eran los pensamientos de Minako

Y en parte ese pequeño sentimiento de haber podido hacer algo y confiar mas en ella la carcomía por dentro, pero después tendría tiempo para llorar y ser débil, primero debía ayudar a Tsubasa a hacerse mas fuerte y después hacer entrar en razón a la tonta de Honoka.

 **-En algún lugar del mundo-**

Honoka y la mujer llamada The Joy se encontraban a bordo de un C130,los últimos meses habían sido un infierno para la primera pues tuvo que lidiar con golpizas de su ahora mentora para reprimir a Yami, aunque esta a veces salía,Joy le enseño que debido a sus capacidades especiales ella no podría reprimirla pues mas que otra personalidad en realidad era otra persona, su alter-ego si la quieren ver de esa forma.

Esta se encargaba de las cosas que la frágil y inexperta Honoka no podía, lo que su nueva mentora le estaba enseñando era a como encontrar un balance entre ella y Yami para poder encajar en su unidad llamada Cobra donde cada miembro tenia talentos especiales y la súper fuerza de Honoka y su agilidad y toma rápida de decisiones serian algo útil para ella.

Pues le recordaba a un viejo soldado quien ella había entrenado mucho tiempo atrás a quien llego a considerar como un hijo, queriendo ayudar a alguien mas al igual que lo hizo con el esta decidió adiestrar a Honoka exponiendo sus talentos al máximo, en cuanto a Yami esta había dejado de atormentar un poco la mente de su hermana.

Si bien aun odiaba al mundo y quería quemarlo hasta no dejar nada, tomar arbitrariamente el control a la larga terminaría matando a ambas así que decidió cooperar por el momento pues seria beneficioso para todas las partes.

Y por raro que fuera efectivamente así fue y ella empezó a cooperar con Honoka ayudándola en momentos de peligro o importancia ya no estaba ella en control ni tampoco Honoka, era mas como si ambas tuvieran cada una su mano en una parte del volante, al parecer dicho entrenamiento estaba rindiendo sus frutos y pronto partirían a su primera misión.

 **-En algún bosque de Rusia-**

Ciertamente Honoka y Yami no acostumbraban aun a viajar en avión y menos a esa altura, una cosa era manejar su moto o otra era viajar en cualquier otro vehículo pero estar a varios miles de metros de altura les causaba cierta ansiedad y mareo,el porque estaban aquí?

Pues debían poner a salvo a un científico ruso el cual había colaborado en la creación de aquel suero por el que su padre había perdido la vida y el cual Bartory buscaba obtener a cualquier costo, este tenia al científico capturado en un gran complejo de investigación de armas y tecnología en aquel bosque seria un dolor de trasero enorme entrar ahí sin ser descubierta.

Pero para eso estaba su mentora y el resto del equipo cobra cada uno tenia asignado un papel en esta misión para que fuera exitosa,además debían evitar que el científico siguiera haciendo lo que Bartory le pidió y obtener mas información sobre el mismo para ver si podían saber sobre su nuevo paradero en especial la joven Honoka quien aunque ya estuviera mas calmada.

Aun tenia una imparable sed de venganza contra ese tipo.

-Sonidos de alarmas-

El momento había llegado Honoka debía saltar aquí con un paracaídas y reunirse con su mentora en cuanto se le fuera dada la posición del objetivo debía de entrar y rescatarlo, el objetivo se trataba de Vladimir Romanov desarrollador del suero y conocido por haber trabajado en proyectos secretos del GRU en la época de la guerra fría.

Su misión extraer al objetivo ex-soviético y llevarlo a una zona segura para su posterior interrogación y colaboración con los empleadores de la unidad cobra, la hora había llegado y Honoka salto del avión sintiendo un montón de sensaciones desconocidas dentro de ellas entre esas miedo pero a la vez emoción, hacer cosas como estas le hacían sentir viva a ella y Yami.

Se acercaba a tierra y desde arriba podía observar una gran zona boscosa conocida como Tselinoyarsk lugar donde quedaba la antigua base exsoviética donde tenían de prisionero al científico…

Al principio Honoka no encontró mucha resistencia enemiga de Bartory pero conforme mas se iba acercando se topo con una chica de hermosos cabellos tan blancos como la nieve y ojos azules como el mar, vistiendo una boina roja con el símbolo de las fuerzas especiales rusas Spetnaz y su respectivo uniforme y chaleco camuflados de color verde acordes con el ambiente de la zona que se encontraban cargaba una ak-47 en su espalda y al ver a Honoka se lanzo hacia ella iniciando una pelea de CQC

En la que nuestra querida protagonista por poco sale victoriosa, ya que esta misteriosa chica logro evadir uno de sus ataques e incapacitarla momentáneamente corriendo detrás de un pilar de una vieja estructura destruida sacando de su holster en su uniforme dos pistolas m1911 con los cuales empezó a dispararle.

Honoka no sabia que hacer pues esta chica se había transformado en un dolor en el culo para ella y así no podía apuntar sus armas mucho menos usar su arma de cuerpo a cuerpo, así que Yami le dio una idea para salir ambas vivas de esa situación dejando que esta tomara el control lanzo el cargador de uno de los guardias que habían incapacitado.

Y después de eso haciendo uso de sus habilidades especiales corrió tan rápido como pudo esquivando los disparos de aquella chica hasta estar frente a ella volviendo a hacer uso de una maniobra CQC incapacitándola en el suelo y dejándola sin sus armas.

Mientras inspeccionaba una le dijo..

-Honoka/Yami: vaya asi que esta es una m1911 eh? Es una linda arma no lo negare pero los grabados en ella no te dan ventaja táctica parece como si fuera un ítem de colección es bastante buena.

Además debo decir que no tienes lo suficiente como para vencerme.

-?:Que?

-Honoka/Yami: Dime cual es tu nombre?

-?: Mi nombre es Anya…

-Honoka/Yami: eso parecer un diminutivo o nombre en clave, pero asi que anya entonces tu nombre debe de ser anastasia.

-Anastasia: bueno al menos deberías decirme el tuyo pequeña japonesa..

-Honoka/Yami: Vaya pero si que tienes agallas para llamarme así en esta situación bueno te lo diré en el campo de batalla me conocen como Yami, pero mi nombre real es Honoka.

-Me caes bien pero no puede dejar que impidas que complete mi misión y después de decir eso la visión de anastasia se puso en negro pues Honoka le había dejado inconsciente y siguiendo su camino encontró la entrada al laboratorio después de acabar con mas guardias encontró a Romanov el cual se sentía aliviado de ver que su rescate había llegado.

-Honoka: Señor Romanov?

Vladimir: Así es pero debo decir que no me esperaba a una agente tan joven viniendo a rescatarme aun así no dudare de sus habilidades jovencita.

Romanov empezó a contarle sobre como años después de la guerra fría en una conferencia secreta de armas experimentales del gobierno ruso se había topado con Bartory y como este había tomado interés en su trabajo sobre todo en aquel maldito suero el cual le jodio la vida a ella y su familia, este aclaro que en esencia dicho suero le otorgaba las habilidades de un supersoldado a quien le fuera suministrado.

Pero en su locura Bartory lo quería para el solo por lo que le pidió que lo modificara lo suficiente para volverlo un arma capaz de poner al mundo de rodillas a sus pies, Romanov dijo que no había sido su intención pues estaba siendo obligado y el mataría a su familia si se revelaba por suerte The Joy y su equipo tenían cubierto eso pues ellos habían rescatado a la familia de este hace poco.

Llenándolo de valor para hacer lo correcto de una vez por todas, ambos salieron de allí con las cosas del científico e información del arma que estaba creando Bartory Honoka se encargo de silenciar a los guardias restantes llegando a un punto de extracción en un barranco donde un UH60 la esperaba para sacar al científico de ahí.

El señor trepo al helicóptero pero eso no seria todo antes de subir Honoka recibió un disparo en un brazo izquierdo que la hizo gritar de dolor haciéndole caer del helicóptero Vladimir y el piloto querían devolverse por ella pero ella les dijo que se fueran que se las arreglaría para escapar de ahí.

Al parecer Bartory se había enterado de su intrusión y había mandado a cada mercenario en ese bosque a por ella a matarla pues estaban armados hasta los dientes, estando herida se escabullo como pudo hasta llegar a lo alto de un árbol donde contacto por radio a Joy informándole de la situación en la que se encontraba y esta le dijo que haría lo posible por mandar ayuda a por ella pues esta se encontraba ocupada con un asunto importante relacionado a la misión.

El cual era cubrir el helicóptero donde Romanov iba hasta que llegara a un lugar seguro.

 **-En la noche-**

Honoka estaba muriéndose de frio y no podía hacer mucho mas que aguantarse pues había usado una parte de su manga que había roto para tapar su herida en el brazo por lo que lo tenia difícil para defenderse pues en la caída del helicóptero había perdido el rifle y solo tenia su Katana y una pistola con ella.

Debido a las extremas circunstancias esta quedo inconsciente debido al agotamiento que tenia…

The Joy había contactado con alguien familiar a Honoka pues Sonoda Umi había recibido un mensaje encriptado el cual le pidió ayuda a Kagerou y Sebastián de que le dijeran que contenía y vieron un mapa con el plano de la operación y las coordenadas las cuales eran en Rusia y un mensaje el cual tenia las iniciales de Kousaka Honoka.

Seguido de una breve nota de audio donde informaba que ella se encontraba en riesgo de morir,esto le helo la sangre a mas de uno en la sala y sin pensárselo dos veces Kagerou y sus hombres empezaron a trazar un plan para llegar a dicha zona pues esa zona de Rusia estaba bastante lejos de su base de operaciones demoraría al menos 24 horas el conseguir un transporte que los llevara.

En cuanto al equipo Umi tenia una idea de quienes irían le informo de este a Minako y ellas junto a Tsubasa, Arthur, Thatch y Sebastián se habían preparado así Honoka lo quisiera o no irían por ella…

No dejarían morir a su amiga sola en esas circunstancias por lo que se prepararon y teniendo dicho equipo listo partieron hacia allí pero aun así tenían un largo camino por cubrir…

 **-Volviendo con Honoka-**

Esta despertó asustada horas después pues no sentía su brazo izquierdo y no sabia que hacer, Yami le hizo entrar en calma y le dijo que si querían salir de esta tenían que actuar con la mente fría para sobrevivir bajando de ese árbol dándose unos cuantos golpes que destrozaron su uniforme un poco dejando su camisa hecha girones.

Reviso con su brazo bueno con lo que contaba unos 12 cargadores mas para su arma, su Katana y varias granadas además del chaleco antibalas y claro su mascara de Shinigami, Yami le recordó cuando habían hecho su primer asesinato y le dijo que si bien estaban heridas podían usar ese estilo de ataque el someter a sus enemigos por medio del miedo y las distracciones y atacarles cuando menos se lo esperaran.

Con el plan en mente Honoka y Yami partieron buscando algún campamento donde pudieran robar algún vehículo enemigo o encontrar rastros de camino para escapar de aquel infernal bosque pues quienes les perseguían estaban armados hasta los dientes con tanques y helicópteros sin usar de la antigua unión soviética eran armas viejas la que tenían pero igual de letales un tiro de eso y Honoka no lo contaría por lo que su mejor amigo seria el sigilo….

Desde la lejanía aquella chica Anastasia observaba su avance aquella chica tenia genuina curiosidad de que haría Honoka para sobrevivir así que la seguiría de cerca…

 **Y listo se imprime, es bueno volver aquí no saben lo que los extrañe tratare de no volver a dejarlos estos dos años me han permitido reflexionar mucho y el deseo y amor de escribir volvieron a mi así que aprovechare esta oportunidad para seguir el arco final de estar historia y luego seguir con mis demás proyectos..**

 **Su amigo Ryuzaki se despide deseándoles un buen año y actualizaciones mas frecuentes y si para el que es observador talvez hay una referencia a cierto juego oculta ahí jeje..**

 **-Proximo Capitulo:Mi Razon para Vivir**


End file.
